The Uzumaki's Harem- Naruto's big problem
by Wolf the swordsman
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki has a problem that won't go down no matter what. Aki, the school nurse knows the perfect solution, and all of the women of Makin Ki help the young blonde. Warning this is a Smut fic, and Naruto with a massive harem. Updated.
1. Chapter 1

The Uzumaki's Harem- Naruto's big problem

Chapter one- Aki the nurse's solution

 **Warning this is a Smut fic, and Naruto with a massive harem.**

 **Naruto Uzumaki has an erection that won't go down no matter what. Aki the school nurse knows the perfect solution, and all of the women of Makin Ki have to help the young blonde.**

Naruto was always meant to be raised in Konoha, to live his whole life a ninja, among ninjas with his Justu and kin. But Naruto's fate seemed to differ. On the dark and dreadful night of the Kyuubi attack, something different and bizarre happened. Upon his birth the young Naruto not a day old, was brought to a distant land foreign to the elemental nations. A land with no wars, ninjas or tailed beasts, free from chaos and bloody darkness.

When the young blonde was just a baby, a family found him on there doorstep, nothing but a white cloth wrapped around his small body and a strange dark mark across his stomach. With no one taking the young blonde, the family procured the young boy and raised him as their own. He grew up with the family, the Amyma's and they loved him, and taught him what they knew.

Days became months. Months became years for the blonde, never truly knowing of his ninja past. As the blonde grew up, most of his time was spent with his one year older step sister, Haruko. Like Naruto she also loved adventures and having fun, never a dull moment crossed either's mind. The two loved each other like a real brother and sister. They laughed and grew closer as years went on. Whenever the two had a problem or situation they always had each other's back no matter the situation.

The sun never stopped shining on every beautiful day, the young Naruto spent most days outside in a park with his friends Haruko, Inaho and young Kodama. He grew close to the three, almost every day seeing each other. Always played tag and ran around in a clearing, the bright sun against his face, laughing and being kids. Naruto innocent of where he was from and the pain and suffering that country held.

Naruto acquired several friends, always easy to make them and continuously enjoying their company, enjoying playing with each other. The three youngsters frolicked around the beautiful green park, enjoying themselves almost every day. The three spent the entire day running around the city and going on adventures.

Years later-

Naruto enrolled in Tenbi academy and effortlessly made it in, the teachers believing his powers were sufficient for the school. Every day Naruto found himself with a smile. Each combat match Naruto won with ease, quickly becoming known throughout the school. Soon there after he the security committee where he met numerous friends, all of whom were strong with their Makin. Naruto a sixteen year old once meant for a land filled with ninja and death, now a student whom treasured his days at Tenbi academy with his friends laughing and hanging out.

-It was first period as Naruto arrived in class and sat down ready for the rest of the day. He wore his Tenbi academy clothes with a white shirt, orange tie and blue pants. Students around him were sitting down and getting ready for the first class of the day. He haven't seen his friends, yet would meet them after class.

While Naruto sat in the middle of the room ready, a pencil in his hand, he felt out of absolutely nowhere and no reason at all, in an instant his cock sprung up in no time, in an instant a full eighteen inches standing in his pants. His eyes grew wide, his shaft throbbing breaking the thread in his pants, looking side to side as the massive bulge ran from his crotch down to his knee trying to break free from his pants. He didn't know why but his cock pounded angrily in his pants. His face turned red as the colossal bulge erected in his pants, student's right next to him. And it wouldn't be much of an issue yet Naruto was well endowed as his cock would be seen from the opposite end of the school. He rubbed the back of his head, thinking of something to get his mind off things. Only this had no effect. The class began as the teacher acquired the focus of everyone but Naruto. He thought to put it in the back of his mind and forget about it. Minutes turned to an hour and still his cock throbbed.

Each and every period Naruto sat with the torment, his cock straining to get free. In between periods he released his pent load. Yet every hour the hard-on never faltered but grew more rigid. Naruto focused on anything else, but this hard-on was unlike any of the others. After seven hours it started to hurt like hell. The throbbing only worse over time as he felt agony. Naruto tried to concentrate on anything else, to no avail. All day he moved to each class with the torment, trying to hide a gigantic bulge down his entire leg.

It was almost his last period and Naruto's face was bright red, sweat running down his face as his cock throbbed out of control in his pants. Legs were red hot as his cock jumped in his pants, showing a massive outline down past his knee. He couldn't stand it any longer, another minute was sheer agony. He stood up and raced to the door without a word.

The teacher stopped the class, looking over. "Mr. Uzumaki where are you going?" The teacher asked as she lowered her glasses to get a good look at the student. Naruto turned back for a second his face the color of a tomato.

"I'm sorry, I just have a problem." With nothing else to say Naruto raced out of the room.

Down the hall moving with a blur and crashing into the nurse's office. Aki the nurse stood there on the other side of the room. Naruto always appreciated her extreme voluptuousness body. She was a rather tall young woman with bright blue hair and gentle brown eyes. Her attire consisted of her wearing a large white lab coat which she kept open with a pink strapless top which is openly laced down the middle that revealed a lot of her cleavage, along with a very short brown skirt. She has a slender, curvy figure and giant K-cup breasts. With her buxom bust and voluptuous body among all Tenbi academy. She was delicately built, with the slender bone structure of a model, every inch of flesh on her seemed to have been sculptured to make her a goddess. Her legs were well toned and curvy, shapely at thighs. Aki's ass was round and firm and plump protuberant. And her breasts were gigantic standing proud. "Miss, Nijou." Naruto stated from behind.

She turned around hearing her favorite student, the young Naruto Uzumaki. She had seen him several times in her office, enjoying his company and those cute whiskers on his face. Although this time was unlike all the others, Instantly she saw his face was bright red as some sweat ran down his body. "Yes, Naruto what can I do for my favorite student." She asked with a high pitched tone and gentleness, her voice flowing like honey.

"Miss, Nijou I have an issue, and I didn't know who else I could speak with." Naruto stated.

She could see urgency in his face and knew to act fast. "Follow me, honey." Naruto followed her into a small room, the patient's area and sat down on the cot. "Go on Naruto don't worry. Now show me what's wrong." She asked looking over her patient.

In a moment Naruto froze in place. "I would but, I just feel nervous about it. I mean, It's a bit embarrassing." Naruto stated rubbing the back of his head.

Miss, Nijou's eyes narrowed as she stared at the young whisker faced Uzumaki. "Mr. Uzumaki I'm a nurse, I have seen it all. Now show me, so I can help you." She said, but never let her soft features falter.

"Alright. Just please don't tell anyone Miss, Nijou." Naruto stood up and with a single moment pulled down his pants. What popped out caused her to rethink her life over. "Ah!?" A large, hearty, eighteen inch beast of a cock sprang up and smacked Aki hard on the chin, knocking her back for a moment before swinging back down to rest itself heavily across her face. Aki stared in wonder at the gigantically long, fat hard-on now standing stiffly before her, his fuck-shaft twitching obscenely, his balls bloated with cum. It was two, no three times the size of any cock she saw. It was the biggest hard-on she'd ever seen in her life, a full eighteen inches and thick with veins running along it with large globes of pre cum oozing every few seconds. Naruto's was whole other monster. It loomed over her with a threatening aura.

She stared blankly at it for a full minute and blinking slowly before it dawned on her. "My Lord, Naruto!" Aki whispered breathlessly. "It's simply huge! Oh my goodness."

"It won't go down and has been like this for hours. It hurts so much and I've tried everything." He stated as his cock thumped away, thick pre-cum oozing out onto the floor. She watched him worried, the pain in his face apparent and stressful. She needed to act fast.

She closed the distance to get a good look. Aki started to sweat as the bulbous, fist-sized cockhead glared at her, pulsating eagerly just for her. "Look at how firm it is, Naruto." she whispered eagerly in awe. "It's throbbing so hard. I've never seen anything like this." She examined him for a moment. "You'll never be able to leave into the hall when your big cock is so hard."

"Please. Miss, Nijou it hurts." Naruto stated. His balls felt like they were going to pop, crammed to bursting with billions of sperm, swimming anxiously in his balls.

"Ok, ok, honey." Watching the cock, her pussy was throbbing hard now, her cuntlips growing wet and swollen with an intense lust for this stud's cock. Dazedly she continued to stare at his dick. Aki gasped as his massive manmeat throbbed harder than ever. She hadn't been this excited in years, her pussy sopping and knew how to help her young stud of a student.

"Oh, Naruto, your cock looks like it's going to explode." she whispered, her soft voice soothing. Aki was a woman who would help her patient no matter what the solution was. _I have to help him or he'll surely get hurt, and I can't allow that to happen. Not when I'm a nurse! I need to work quickly._ Her sense of duty compelled her as did her lust for her favorite student. "I know what to do. Theirs only one way. I'll help you, by making you cum, Naruto." she said determined without any question as the bombshell went to work.

"What?" He asked staring at her. The busty nurse did not answer but raised her arm, gradually sliding her fingers up then she took the monstrous organ in her hand, trying her best to ignore how scorching and unbreakable the flesh felt through her fingers. Just gripping it was enough to make her pussy burn and her fingertips tremble. Naruto gaped in astonishment as she wrapped her hand tightly around the fat base of his cock. His pillar was so thick that she could not get her hand even close to around it. Aki shuddered as she lewdly started jacking his enormous hard on, lovingly stroking her patient's cock.

"Miss, Nijou." He groaned.

"I know the greatest way to help you, Naruto. I need for you to cum, it's the only way for the pain to go away." Naruto gaped at her thinking he misheard her. With determination Aki gripped his huge prick with her hand, fingers gripping tight pressing her palm over his manmeat. She began jacking his massive cock slow and very hard, making him shudder as he squirted out more oozing pre cum. Aki moved her palm on his cockhead, coating her hand with the precum. She then leaned forward and gave his cock a lick. She realized Naruto's prespunk tasted pleasant, It was delicious the taste very strong. It was thick and she enjoyed licking it off. Without even realizing it, she stroked it again from base to tip, forcing more precum out for her to taste. She licked farther down, and farther, until her tongue was sliding along the entire length of Naruto's cock. The smell was stronger the closer she got, and at this point it was borderline intoxicating. The thick precum was sticky and plentiful, lubing his aching cock. The horny nurse huge tits jiggled firmly as she started jacking his cock fast and hard, whipping her right fist rhythmically up and down his giant, throbbing cock.

Naruto groaned as her hand moved wildly. He gave in, gasping and trembling with pleasure, letting her beat his cockmeat. Aki jacked his massive shaft harder and harder, making more spunk ooze out. While she moved a hand reaching up and grasped his large testicles. There was enough in them to give her what she really wanted. And right where she really needed it, deep into her womb. She blushed at the thought.

"How does it feel Naruto?" Aki panted. Her fist was a blur now, whipping feverishly up and down his huge cock. "Is this making your cock feel better?"

"Yes, yes it definitely is Miss, Nijou." Naruto trembled beneath her, shuddering as his cock throbbed and oozed, his balls loaded with cum.

"Miss, Nijou! Fuck." She knew she needed to do more.

There was no way Naruto's cock would fit inside Aki's mouth, but she knew she needed to try. "Your dick is so enormous, Naruto. And your balls are so giant. I ne-ed to do more than just jack on your cock to make it cum. I'm going to have to suck on it." Naruto gawked at her in horny bewilderment. Aki leaned down, her huge tits swaying, her mouthwatering in disgraceful anticipation of sucking the hot precum out of his enormous mast. She whimpered with desire as her big lips touched his oozing, gleaming engorged head, tasting the musky, meaty taste of a cock. She opened her mouth wide and plunged her lips onto his shaft, slurping in. Naruto groaned as Nijou's mouth rolled over his massive prickhelmet, submerging him in warm, wet, silky soft flesh. His massive girth stretched her lips into an obscene ring, her eyes watering as her mouth gaped open. Her tongue flapped about helplessly, adding to the pleasure as it pressed up against the flared engorged mushroom tip and swirled around. Locking her lips in a wet, circle around the swollen shaft of his cock. Precum continued to spout from his slit in a constant stream, outputting more than any man's entire ejaculation.

The room was soon filled with the wet sounds of AKi trying to stuff Naruto's precum drooling monstercock down her throat, strings of drool and prejizz running from the corners of her mouth and onto Naruto's shaft. She was an expert, swallowing his prejizz and switching between long, languishing movements and short little strokes without hesitation. "It's incredible Miss. Nijou." Naruto stated with a groan her mouth suffocating his dick, completely pleased. Aki started sucking harder, her eyes shut and her cheeks flushed, hungrily slurping and sucking the tasty stiffness of his cock. She just inched it in farther and farther with desperation, manipulating it with her tongue all the while lovingly she gripped the base, squeezing and milking it, feeling his cock pulse angrily.

Her creamy mouth submerged his flared cockhead with saliva, the spit mixing with the thick jizz bursting from his slit. Aki swirled her tongue around and around the head of his cock, shuddering with desire as she drank up his, thick globs of cum causing Naruto to grin in a dumb smile.

"Aki it feels amazing!" Naruto gasped. She choked out, spit frothing from the edge of her painted lips to bubble along the massive shaft bridging her face to his groin. Her drool dribbled down her chin onto her deep massive, exposed cleavage as she tried with every nerve of her body. Aki found herself managing with only close to six or seven inches of fat cockmeat getting fucked down her throat as she sped up, fucking her face onto his manmeat. _I'm slurping on a student's cock_. Aki thought dazedly. The knowledge of the obscene reality of what she was doing to him made her tight little pussy throb even more, her clit tingling and her cuntlips pulsating with desire. Deep down inside she'd always been aware of her lust for her student Naruto. She loved his brightness and his smile that improved any dark day and because of it, a puddle of pussy juices was forming beneath her. She'd never thought it could happen, but now it was. Despite her best efforts, she was having trouble getting more than ten inches down her throat.

She shoved more down only about half of Naruto's cock was in Aki's mouth and her throat was bulging out obscenely. But still the way she was licking all the while, the sloppy, squishy noises that were coming out of her, the eagerness with which she moved her head caused his pillar to throb and quivered as it continuality pumped thick loads of pre cum into Aki's mouth and straight down her throat. Naruto groaned as the nurse gave him all the attention. She felt Naruto's eyes staring down at her, watching her mouth stretched around his dick, slurping feverishly on his big shaft. She was actually giving her blowjob to her student.

Naruto smiled as the school nurse of all women sucked his dick and felt her sooth the pain with bliss. This woman had been the talk of so many his age and now he was having her give him the best blowjob. His giant prong oozed more heavily pre cum, throbbing wildly between her lips, continually oozing cockjuice onto her laying, lapping tongue. Her spit slathered in a thick coating of bubbly, frothy spit and throat slime that dripped liberally in ropes from his huge shaft. Aki heard her own slurping, gurgling sounds deriving from her throat, as she continued to suck loudly and wetly on his magnificent prick. Her tongue dug into his cock, then lovingly swabbed his crown with spit. Her belly ached for the spurting load of his delicious cum. "GHgh!" choked out the nurse.

Naruto leaned his head back releasing another pleasure filled groan in ecstasy as Aki was pushing her head, making herself take more and more dick into her mouth. Aki let her tongue stroke the bottom of the cock, teasing it farther in, all while looking up at him with those big brown eyes. Nothing else was important but that huge cock and the imminent load she was going to swallow. Tears started forming in her eyes from having her throat abused by Naruto's impossible huge cock and the bit of mascara she had put on was beginning to run.

"You're incredible Miss, Nijou." Naruto yelled. This spurred her on, her gigantic tits wobbling violently under her tight low top as she began to properly face fuck the muscular man. She wanted to ask how good her sucking was making his cock feel, to know if she was doing this right, but she didn't want to take his dick out long enough to speak to him. Instead she eagerly sucked his giant dick harder than ever, nearly choking herself as she thrust her face onto his crotch, taking his cock even farther between her lips.

It took AKi time and all her effort to bury the monstrous pole between Naruto's legs completely down her throat, but thanks to the lubrication of Naruto's slimy precum and the help of her Manacles she succeeded. Her throat ballooned out dramatically thanks to the huge invader. She couldn't open her mouth any wider now. Her lips were utterly gorged with his cock, stretched to bursting around the aching, oozing stiffness of his dick.

Naruto had hearts for eyes having the school nurse suck his manmeat as an expert. Aki kept gurgling and slurping and sucking, covering his cock with so much warm saliva that it oozed out of her lips around his manhood. In between her choking, squeaky moans of delight echoed as she became a mess. Aki pumped his cock, puckering one moment, puffing out the next, now sucking his enormous cock as hard as she possibly could. By now thirty minutes had passed and still Naruto hadn't released his pent load.

"Don't ever stop." He commanded. Her eyes shining with maddened lust she doubled her efforts as she slurped and suckled at Naruto's dick. Her cheeks were red, puckered sharply to increase the suctioning pressure around his cock with a blur. Naruto's eyes grew wide. Her sucking noises were so loud that she couldn't even hear Naruto groaning over them. Aki's fingers clung to the root of his shaft, jacking his prick, stroking hard from the base to her sucking lips. She doubled efforts again her face a blur on his fat dick. Naruto was in complete and utter heaven at his moment and drove him mad with one great roar. His tremendous balls rumbled and gurgled, packed to the brim with prime Uzumaki baby-making sperm.

"I'm goanna cum!" Naruto gasped. He clutched her head, holding her wet, sucking mouth firmly onto his cock-meat. "Fuck Miss, Nijou! Get ready, I'm going to cum"

She attacked the bulbous head of Naruto's massive prick. His enormous cock throbbed to an incredible new stiffness, pulsing violently on the roof of her mouth. Aki's pussy creamed as she realized that she would soon be gulping down spunk. She panted through her nose and sucked his aching cock as hard as she could, her fist a blur as she jacked the cock-shaft, urgently trying to erupt the sappy load out of his huge balls. "Miss, Nijou!" His cock exploded, bucking hard between her lips, spraying a geyser of thick, creamy cum down the horny young nurse's throat. A godly, epic, gargantuan eruption of thick, lumpy, man gunk exploded from his throbbing, bulging urethra. Aki tried to cry out as she felt the girthy cock get even thicker making her throat bulge out even more. Aki moaned at the pungent, dense sperm that flooded her mouth and drowned her tongue. She felt a hot thick liquid gushing down her throat as she savored the rich taste of Naruto's godly cock. Aki shuddered happily as she tasted his seed, as the jizz lashed and splattered around the inside of her mouth. Now an expert, she sucked and jacked his gushing cock harder than ever, struggling to swallow out all of his cum.

Naruto just sat there and enjoyed the feeling of unloading deep into Aki's tight throat. His pent-up cumload raked out of his wet, throbbing prick, spurting her stomach full of spunk. Aki's needy pussy squirted as she cherished his spurting hard on, whining as the white gush spewed across her tongue, soaking her tonsils with cum. Naruto pulled her hair and writhed beneath her, almost unable to bear the intensity of his orgasm. Once her stomach was full the cum forced back up her throat and around Naruto's cock, making her throat bulge even more. Yet even as she was full Naruto never stopped unloading his large jizz.

Another powerful surge of hot spunk soon followed. Ropes of slimy nutbutter forcefully shot from Aki's nostrils and the corners of her mouth. As another wave of cum spewed from Naruto's throbbing member Aki desperately tried to pull her head back as it ran from her mouth and down her chin. She only managed to get half of his monstrous member out of mouth however, before another fat load of spunk caused more cum to spray from her nostrils. When she finally did spit out the plump cockhead it was still spraying jizz exploding on her face like a shot gun covering every inch of her face.

And even after a full minute of this Naruto was still unloading his pent up load. The heavy gouts splattered all over her generous breasts, the creamy seed gathering in between her chest, It pooled in her cleavage, dripping down to cover the rest of her. Form her hair to her back, she was utterly drenched in white. After several minutes his orgasm finally subsided. Aki latched back on and kept sucking and jacking excitedly long after the cum had subsided, longing every droplet of the hot, delicious thick jizz.

Then she knew she had to look at him again. His enormous cock remained as hard as stone, pulsing rhythmically. Slowly Aki slid her lip off of his mammoth cock as she looked him in the eyes, gulping down the last of her spit and his cum. The blood pounded in her cheeks as she looked at his face and knew how much she loved Naruto's cock.

"Well... that was something, Naruto but you're still hard. I'll need to be more drastic."


	2. Chapter 2

Aki looked down at her huge tits, seeing how stiff her nipples had grown from the pleasure of her student, cock-sucking, how her tits now protruded nearly an inch from the wide, crimson circles. She was sitting up again, and her uniform was still wide open, and Naruto was again on the cot, staring at the sexy nurse's naked body. Then she looked back at the giant eighteen inch spit-dripping cock, and then her pussy burned even more uncontrollably with lust.

Aki looked up at the monster meat above, still hard and throbbing, its smell overwhelming, as was its urge to breed her. She swallowed. She could stop here, not have this great bitch-ramming monster, nor his abundant, virile cum, but she knew deep down what she craved. "Your cock isn't getting soft. It isn't getting soft at all!" She exclaimed. His enormous cock looked as stiff as ever, pulsing as he gazed at Miss. Nijou's naked chest. Aki slid her hand up again, shuddering with fuck-need as she lewdly fondled his still pulsating prick as it shot another large blast of thick precum.

"It's still such a hard-on, Naruto." she panted. "You can't go out in the hall like this. But you just came so much. I was swallowing for over a minute. Isn't it going to get soft now?"

"I don't think so." Naruto said as his cock continued to pulse continuously.

"Oh, Naruto. You need to cum again, then don't you? I guess it wasn't enough for you, just shooting out one load. You've still got more cum in your balls. Don't you." she moaned, squeezing his cock harder. "Do you need me to help you cum again?"

"I guess." Naruto stared at her body, licking his lips. "Miss. Nijou, could you take off your uniform the rest of the way now?"

"Well. All right, Naruto. If that's what you need me to do. To make you feel better I will."

She rose from the bed, standing beside it, her face flushed with shame and desire. Aki peeled the uniform off of her delicate shoulders and let it fall to the floor, revealing the incredible naked body her massive breasts that men had ogled for as long as she could remember. She turned to let him see all of her, wiggling her round, plump ass salaciously. When she turned back, the cock throbbed even more stiffly than before, jerking and twitching painfully.

"Miss. Nijou, could you get on top of me?" Naruto murmured.

"But, but, Naruto." The naked school nurse trembled with lust, realizing what she wanted. "I really don't think we should."

"Please." Naruto winced. "Please, Miss. Nijou."

"But I'm not on the pill. If you shoot that much cum into my unprotected pussy I would definitely get pregnant. If I let that huge naked cock into my pussy, Oh, sweetheart. Oh, this is so wrong." But she was already crawling onto the bed with him, shaking with passion, already knowing that she was going to succumb to her wanton need to give her pussy away. Aki's nipples were painfully stiff, and her cunt was so hot and wet that it hurt, dripping with juice, creaming on the insides of her thighs. She gasped as she crawled on, straddling him, planting her knees on the bed to either side of his lean, muscular hips.

"Naruto, this is wrong. We both know it. Are you sure you want me to use my pussy to make you cum?"

"Yes."

She dropped her hand between her thighs, again grasping his huge, thick cock with her trembling fingers. Aki stared down at her pussy, lowering her hips, until the oozing, precum fat veiny knob of Naruto's cock pushed onto her cunt, simply not ready for the torture she was about to endure.

Aki pressed the massive head of his shaft against her wanting pussy, the size difference looked impossible. But Aki started driving his cock forward, trying to stuff it into the much smaller hole, making the nurse wince from the immense pressure being put on her twat. The nurse gasped sharply in response as his fat, thick, meaty cockhead splayed her plump labia apart and sank into her drooling little snatch. It felt as if her pussy stretched three times the she just in that moment. She gritted her teeth and shivered on top of his pole as the massive head pushed with agony disappearing in her tight cunny, moaning loudly as she felt the crown of his monstrous member pushing deep inside. Aki couldn't believe what she was doing with a student no less.

The head alone seeming to fill her, causing Aki to throw her head back as waves of intense pleasure shot straight through her body. She screamed out in pain experiencing her amazing orgasm, bucking her hips as her juices overflowed down onto his shaft. She rode out her remarkable orgasm for several minutes relishing the astonishing sensation running down her body, feeling Naruto's large, hot dick in her pussy.

After some time she felt her orgasm dissipate. Being stretched wide Aki remained still for a while, trying to get used to the size of Naruto's hugely immense cock, but after what felt like an eternity to the horny nurse she knew she wasn't ready, yet pressed on. She started a loud, drawn-out moan passing her plump lips.

His cock was so huge that it was hard to get it into her tight, little, pussy. Aki wiggled her ass gradually, gasping as his engorged cock-head nudged into her inch by inch clasping, poutylipped pussy. She forced her hips down, shuddering as his massive cock stretched its way into her narrow, dripping, horny cunt. Her eyes crossed as the thick head punched into her. "Oh, Naruto!" Sweat streaming down her red face as she tried to force her tight cunt down the massive fuckpole. Fucking him nice and slow. She thrusted gently, letting herself get use to the insane size of his prick.

Naruto stared at her pussy, groaning as he saw his veined cock-shaft disappearing into her small, tight cunt. "It feels so good, Miss. Nijou. It feels even better already. Fuck me, Miss. Nijou." she nodded doing her duty and slid inside slowly, splitting her ripe peach wide open even wider, gritting her teeth in complete agony as the eighteen inch invaded into her. At this moment Aki worried she might not be able to walk after this. Naruto groaned as her warm fuck-honey twat drenched his meaty shaft, hot silken folds wriggling around it.

"Oh, Naruto!" Aki barred her teeth as her pussy engulfed him. It was the biggest thing she ever felt, and his dick was throbbing inside of her. Pleasure ran over her body.

Her mind exploded at the thought of a eighteen inch dick fucking her. She was in delightful pain. Just his engorged head tortured her. Her pussy knew what it was doing, throbbing and sucking on the head of the biggest cock it had ever met, growing even wetter and hotter, anticipating the full, skewering length of this gigantic cock. Aki leaned over his body, her enormous, stiff-nippled tits jiggling over his chest as she clutched his shoulders for support. Gradually she started humping and wiggling, grimacing and biting her lip with intense pleasure as she made his giant hardon go farther and farther up her creamy cunt with pain.

"Naruto!" she gasped with the agony and pleasure coursing through her loins, as her small, wet, naked fuck-opening spasmed repeatedly around his obscenely massive prick. "It... it's just so big. I can hardly believe what a big cock you have. Ungghh! Oh, Naruto, I'm having difficulty. Do you like the way Miss. Nijou's wet pussy feels around your cock?"

"Definitely miss. Nijou. Fuck me." Naruto groaned with pleasure, watching his rigid, veined fuck-pole disappearing into Miss. Nijou's pussy. Aki eagerly started wiggling and humping her big round ass faster, her beautiful face contorting with agony as his massive fuck-tool gushed precum deep inside her belly.

"Oh, Naruto! Oh, it's so big! I... I can't help it!" Aki clutched his shoulders biting her lip with pain and feverishly started humping her ass up and down, sliding her wet, clinging pussy up and down finally reaching ten inches. "Fuck me, Naruto! Oh, I can't help it! Fuck Miss. Nijou's horny cunt!"

Naruto started thrusting beneath her, so excited dazedly staring at Miss. Nijou's giant, jiggling tits as he started fucking his cock through the clinging tightness of her cunt. His immense hard-on thrusted in and out of her pussy causing her to scream, satisfying her fuck-hole, packing her cunt to busting with every thrust. "Aki your pussy's so good!" He declared.

 _I love this new big cock_. Aki thought dreamily. She held his shoulders tightly as he thrusted much faster, rhythmically banging her quivering buns onto his upper thighs, panting as she fed her throbbing pussy with the stabbing shaft of his cock causing her to scream wildly. "Ooh fuck!" She cursed with glee and abandon. She gritted her teeth in a cock-drunk smile as she felt inch after excruciating thick inch of Naruto's great immense cock sliding deeper and deeper into her stretched pussy. Naruto looked up at her face as the meaty slaps sounded.

"Yes your cock! Your big fat cock is inside me!" With her tongue sticking out, tears rolling down her face, his cock slammed past her cervix and into her womb, causing her shriek to get caught into her throat while her eyes rolled back. She had stopped moving the grateful nurse screamed when Naruto punched through her womb, hilted himself inside her completely. She arched her spine up when she came, bucking her hips insanely as she howled like slut."Naruto!" Already her gooey cunt had begun to spasm uncontrollably, contracting repeatedly around the stretching thickness of his cock. "Oh, darling, your cock is so huge! Naruto! Please, baby." She felt content. Her stomach bulged out obscenely as the breeding stud filled her, stretching her slick passage wide open.

The nurse had lost herself. What was once a haughty woman had since been reduced to a gibbering woman. Eyes gazed listlessly at Naruto, while her titflesh wobbled and bounced from the shear impact of Naruto's pistoling hips. Her lascivious tongue swung about with her body as she moaned out inconsistent dribbles of praise about Naruto's beefy womb-raper. About loving how big it was and how it made her cunt stretch and widen more. Once she regained thought she humped still faster, hearing the bed-springs squeak, feeling the mattress bouncing beneath them as she torridly fucked her burning, itching pussy up and down on the amazingly thick cock. Naruto was fucking her harder, he was doing most of the humping work. And his energy amazed her. Soon the stacked, naked nurse was bucking and fucking like a well-paid whore trying to match his speed, gasping with wanton pleasure as she furiously slammed her throbbing, fuck-slit up and down on Naruto's cock. Then she was sitting flat on top of him, wriggling her bare ass on his upper thighs, the entire length of his giant eighteen inch monster prick buried in her drippy cunt.

Her toes twitching and curling weakly as tears fell from her eyes. She didn't notice, nor did she care. All she wanted was to fulfill her new role as Naruto's personal helper. "Fuck me, fuck me Naruto!" Her voice was very loud now, loud enough to alert anyone lingering in the hallway. "Naruto! Unngghh!"

The sweat poured off Aki's face, desperately horny for Naruto's magic dick, intensely excited by the sucking, spuming pressure of her cunt around his cock. He slid his hands up her slender waist, gazing wide-eyed at her enormous, bouncing tits, finally filling his hands with the softness of her huge tits.

Eagerly Aki leaned farther forward, shaking her tits over his face. Naruto opened his mouth wide and sucked in one nipple, slurping it hungrily between his lips. The taste of her stiff, tit made his cock grow even harder up her pussy. Slurping on Miss. Nijou's tit, Naruto fucked her cunt hard with a blur. Thrusting and jackhammering up and down, his hefty sack swinging wildly. He eagerly stabbed deep into the stretched hole, his root slick with sweet juices. She screamed out into the room. She watched in aroused state as she was thoroughly reamed, loud yells filling the air as her pink pussy was cored out by his mammoth meat. The scent and taste of her studly lover's meaty cock urged her on for more. Although it pained her, his juicy nut-sack and thrusting, animalistic form filling her. Thrusting out of her, Naruto's nurse spread her eager hole for him. Her twitching well-trained pussy seeped with lust as she mewled and moaned for Naruto's cock.

For a hour never breaking his stride as he slammed his hips with blistering speed. "Yes, Naruto, yes!" she groaned and gasped with desire, her lips pulled back to bare her teeth, panting obscenely as she pounded her throbbing, juicy pussy onto his cock as fast as she could. "Unghh! I'm cuming, Naruto! Fuck me, fuck your horny teacher. Just shoot that load inside me. Don't pull out! I'm cuming!"

Her pussy spewed out juice, contracting and spasming uncontrollably around his stiff, throbbing pisser. Naruto let her jiggling tit slide from his mouth, sighing as the cum churned painfully in his balls. Naruto bellowed as his shaft throbbed and lurched with powerful, rapid flexes of pure muscle. "Take my cum!" With one final, punishing thrust, Naruto buried himself into her womb and began to unload. Huge blasts of thick jizz fired into her womb and filled her twat to the brim. The sudden gush of scalding seed from his cock blasting thick cum, blowing the full wad of milky cum deep inside her pussy. She was like a rag doll, falling limp, moaning while she cummed and twitched, head lolling about weakly from the force of her love's manly hip-thrusts. Naruto's cock still battered and rammed her with gut-punching force. Her belly, rounded from the cum he'd injected into her womb and bulging from the sheer girth of Naruto's shaft, bounced around with her and her big, fat milkjugs. For minutes on end he gritted his teeth as he pumped enough sperm into Aki to repopulate most of the earth if need be.

Aki trembled with passion as his sticky cock-juice streamed into her unprotected pussy and overflowing out splattering on the floor in large puddles. After several minutes her cheeks flushed with shame again. But for now the fuck-hungry nurse continued to grind willingly on top of him, flexing her pussy-muscles, relieving her student's mammoth hard-on as her asshole twitched. Naruto's strong body still pumping energy through him even as he had cum gallons-worth of baby batter to Aki's bewilderment. Aki looked down at the young student feeling the insane amounts of cum he dumped into her. _I'm definitely goanna get pregnant now._


	3. Chapter 3

The Best principal-

After several lengthy and passion filled sessions in pursuit of helping her favorite student, Aki had lost any remaining aptitude of life or energy. Becoming a puddle of nonsense and gibberish, unlike her young teenager, whom was still with vigor and had a clear and concise mental power. Contrasting him, she laid there on the cot, her eyes listing up at the lights, not sure how many hours had passed, her body an inferno and limp simultaneously, without an ounce of life running through her weary veins.

Naruto on the other hand, positioned himself on top of her, thrusting deep in her pussy as if they had only begun. "Aki your pussy is squeezing so softly, it's perfect." He exclaimed. After another enthusiastic hour of fierce fucking she felt his cock expand again and unloaded a large blast of baby-batter just as big as the first, for the tenth time deep in her womb. Her stomach now looking nine months pregnant. Because of all this Aki's appearance was no longer the charming nurse, now more like a common whore, lipstick smeared, hair was unkempt, sweat and thick spunk masked her body, barely capable to possess a clear thought.

With the last fragment of energy, she looked down and observed at all her relentless work and progress. To her sheer shock she found Naruto's cock remained a hard beast of steel. Aki couldn't dare believe the sight, it was impossible, unfathomable for anyone to remain erect after all that. Then again she remembered Naruto was an exception. "Naruto how does it feel? Has the pain dissipated at all?" She asked her patient with concern.

Naruto shook his head as the pre-cum was more profuse and his cock was throbbing even harder. "I don't think so. Aki, it feels like it's only getting worse with each passing second and still hurts." Naruto clarified as his cock shook violently, thick pre cum shooting from the slit. The nurse saw desperation in his eyes. Aki was determined and not backing down, no matter the situation she promised she would help.

"I can barely keep conscious anymore so I'll need some backup. But Naruto I know who can help. Just stay right here, I will be right back." She gritted her teeth and struggled but managed to stand, grabbing her clothes and pulling them back over her sensual body.

Naruto remained on the cot, confused. "Wait? Get someone else, are you serious? Who?" He asked, but before she responded she left Naruto by himself in the room.

Aki quickly moved down the empty hallways with a rapid pace, she fell a number of times she didn't care to admit but kept pushing herself.

Far on the other side of the school-

The principal's office was poorly lit, the only true source of light was from the windows across the wall. The busty principal, Minori sat by herself in darkness, alone at her desk frustrated. Minori had long magenta hair that was kept in a high ponytail by a black ribbon. She has an massive I-cup bust and wore an orange-like tracksuit with white stripes on the sides with a pair of slippers. She sat secluded in total darkness her face against the desk, reminiscing of another day of failed attempts asking men out on dates. She couldn't explain it, since she was young, men ignored her and she never knew why. Even though she was drop dead gorgeous. Coming to the conclusion she was destined to live alone. With each passing day, her lust only becoming a grenade ready to become uncontrollable. She couldn't take it any longer, another day she might explode.

She decided to say screw It, making sure no one was coming, she sunk her hand down in her shorts. As she was about to finally relieve some much needed tension, the door burst open. Minori shouted, jumping from her seat after the interruption.

The nurse fell into the room, her face was rosy red with an exasperated expression. "Aki?" Minori took a quick glance at her best friend up and down with a critical eye. As usual, Aki's tight, busty body was practically bursting out of the school district's standard nurse's uniform. Despite her attempts to look dignified Minori saw her clothes disheveled and a large tummy unlike ever before. Minori was always shadowed by Aki's attractiveness, and was constantly frustrated by what made Aki more appealing, having a slightly bigger cup size. Yet for the first time ever Aki clothes were frazzled, the principal couldn't explain it but something was off about her.

The nurse finally gained breath to speak. "Miss I have an urgent issue that needs your help with right away." Aki said with a loss of breath, pressing her hands to her knees.

Minori stood at attention, her massive breasts jumping a little even from the slight movement. "What is it?" She asked cutting right to the chase, her face resolute.

"It's a student, he has a certain issue that I believe could use some of your assistance." Aki explained not telling her the full story. With no more questions the principal hastily moved from the desk with worry and followed her friend out of her office. She did not take her students getting hurt nonchalantly, she was their principal and swore to protect them.

As they hurried down the hall Minori noticed Aki stumbled with each step, and a peculiar smell wafted from her. The nurse came to a halt before her office, her eyes never meeting her friend, not ready for what would ensue. "Are you okay Aki? You're acting… strange." Minori asked gazing over the nurse.

Aki stood up straight, regaining some composure. "Yes, of course I, I'm fine." She smiled sheepishly. "He is in here. I think it's best if I just show you." Minori still couldn't explain it, Aki was acting weird. The women entered the room together. First Minori smelled an eccentric odor that was reminiscent of sex, then she looked behind a curtain, finding a shadow of a figure. Slowly coming around the curtain, the sight the principal found was something she never expected, but, for her it was perhaps the greatest sight she could have ever hoped for.

Eyes grew wide as they fell on a completely naked Naruto but before she had chance to question her friend on why Naruto was naked she found the biggest and stunning dick she had ever witnessed in her life. Principal Minori interrupted herself with a loud exclamation as she looked up over her student's crotch forgetting any anger she had for Aki or questions for her nurse. In fact she forgot everything. She was shocked, stunned to see that not only was his penis rock hard, it was tremendous. The head, which was larger than her fist and was pointed straight at her. Her eyes trailed down the thick shaft, methodically counting inch after amazing thick, veiny inch, her mouth began to water, despite herself. Eyes still going down the endless inches. When her view finally reached the root of all eighteen inches she was amazed at the obscene size of the grape fruit sized testicles spilling abundantly out. She shuddered, imaging the volume of fertile ejaculate they were capable of producing. Gazing back up she saw pre cum drooling from the bulbous head like a continues fountain. All of this caused her body to warm up unlike ever before, as her breath slowed being a bit of a perv herself. Minori was so impressed she wasn't furious at Aki and couldn't find proper words to communicate, her pussy burned even more wildly with desire as her nipples stiffened.

"Oh my, Naruto." Minori managed to say as her eyes met Naruto's. Naruto's face was red by now as the last woman he expected to see was his principal. The woman who didn't take shit from anyone and would beat any student who would step out of line, yet here she was ogling at him naked.

Aki smiled knowing what her friend desired. "As you can see we have a dilemma, his cock has remained erect for hours. He is in pain, but no matter what I try, nothing seems to tame his beast. I have endeavored for countless hours yet his cock won't go limp." Minori nodded without listening, she was simply mesmerized by Naruto's godly dick. Utterly in a trance by its violent thumping and constant pre-cum drooling down the shaft. She realized Naruto's massive manmeat wasn't just epic, but legendary. With a twinkle in her eye, it was the biggest cock she ever laid eyes on in her life, knowing it would ruin her. The thought was better than anything else.

Aki wasn't receiving any replies and looked over at her friend, finding a bit of drool spilling from her mouth. "Hey Minori, are you listening to me?" Aki asked.

The principal came back to the living. It was the first time in her life she couldn't find words to express what she felt. Simply she said. "My god, Aki."

"Do I have to repeat myself?" Aki asked huffing in annoyance, her friend could be a handful. "Naruto is in serious pain, his cock has been hard for hours. He came to me for aid yet I have tried several techniques to no avail, nothing has brought results and I'm worn out." Aki explained and Minori nodded dumbly her mind still elsewhere. Then it finally hit her.

She turned to her friend, eyes narrowed, a wicked smile on her lips. "You naughty girl. Finally lost your v-card… And to such a young stud. I should be mad, but I can't help but admire your choice." Aki blushed, adverting her eyes as did Naruto. "And, Wait! Did you just say hours?" Minori asked, as her eyes grew wider than ever before.

"Yes, for five hours." Aki told. Minori was dumbfounded yet again, thinking Naruto was a superhuman.

"Five hours!" Minori nearly shouted for all the school to hear.

"Shhhh. It is Naruto were taking about." Aki responded. Minori silenced herself and nodded remembering the young energetic student in gym class. While all the other students couldn't keep up with her vigorous standards she set, the young Uzumaki always could. She admired his determination, a trait she looked for in men. He always ran another lap or did a few more push-ups whenever she commanded and she would never admit it but, she would gaze over the student on every occasion when no one noticed.

Minori turned back to the young teenager only now, she smiled deviously at the young teenager "Yes, yes it is." She stated, closing the distance between them, stopping before the young blonde with a beast between his legs, the shaft was emitting heat hotter than a volcano. "Hi Naruto." She purred, gazing over his abs and hard pecks.

"Hello miss Rokujou." He said respectfully, fear of a fierce smacking.

"How is my most accomplishing student?"

"I hope to soon be better Miss." He stated. She shared a smile.

Minori stood between his legs the huge cock shadowed her body, its smell overpowering. She pretended to remain dignified before her young student, but couldn't keep herself from saying it. "Your cock is epic, Naruto." It was the last thing Naruto thought he would ever hear coming from his principal. He assumed he was about to be smacked to death for sleeping with her friend, instead she took time studying the thick shaft. "I truly did not know dicks got this big… You must have the largest dick ever." She exclaimed with a smile. Naruto didn't know what to say, a loss for words. Almost every student was terrified of their principle, yet here she was giving him compliments.

"Thank you miss." He didn't know why he said it. After a moment of silence she leaned forward, he could feel the principal's breath on his skin. He knew this must be paradise.

As she closed the distance Minori noticed Naruto was biting his lip as sweat ran down his forehead abundantly. Her expression changed to a look of concern, like Aki she distinguished Naruto needed relief and knew she must do her duty as principal for her kind student, yet for a bonus it was everything she had wanted coming down and lying on her lap. A young stud with a cock that would put a horse to shame. "I know what needs to be done. Say no more." She was prepared and smiled. "I'll take the challenge." She grabbed the root of Naruto's massive manmeat causing Naruto to groan. Her eyes stayed on his with determination. "Naruto Uzumaki As your principal I'm goanna make sure your balls are empty and your dick becomes limp!" She declared with the dirtiest, pervy grin ever. From her sexy purr Naruto felt his cock jump, as thick syrupy globs of precum streamed from his slit begging for the principal's touch.


	4. Chapter 4

The principal was down on her knees, knowing this was the moment she had been waiting for after all these years of being alone. Her wishes had been answered by this Uzumaki stud. She grinned, her arousal beyond anything she had felt before. Gasping lightly, her face flushed as her grip tightened on Naruto's massive shaft. Her nipples poking through the fabric of her shirt, heat flooding though them. Between her thighs a flood of fluid leaked out of her snatch. It wall all to much, panting in need. Her smiled widened, her eyes glistening, begging for this massive cock.

She finally leaned forward slowly licking his dick from base all the way up the eighteen inches to the head causing Naruto to groan. Minori stared at the young man enjoying his grunt, then gradually stood. "You're in for a treat my Uzumaki stud. You'll never forget this day." Without hesitation she leaned forward capturing his lips, as she slipped the tip of her tongue forward, seeking out his for a proper smooch. Naruto was taken by surprise as his own principal, the woman who wouldn't question beating a student, was kissing him.

The passion ignited in his body as both felt their desire illuminated through their blood, burning bright. They shared the deepening kiss as his hands slipped around her. Minori pressed to him tightly. Naruto seized hold of her tight body as she moaned, their lips still locked, he felt her return the kiss with her own tongue, pressing her chest out slightly so that her full breasts pressed to him. Waves of pleasure spread through them as they shared a passionate searing kiss. Meanwhile, they wrapped their arms around each other's backs firmly. In between kisses she leaned back, a demonic grin on her face and her eyes remaining on his. Those same eyes he knew when she would beat up any student for not complying with her demands.

"How does it feel, to be kissing your principal?" She purred making Naruto's heart beat faster.

"Fucking amazing." He replied to her grin.

"That's what I like to hear." They broke the kisses, each panting in zeal. Their was no word spoken, nothing was said only a lustful expression worn on their faces. Without a need she wrapped her hand around his and leaned forward, gently placing a kiss on his cheek.

She leaned back and stood up. "How about a show for my favorite student." In no time she threw her clothes on the ground, revealing her special massive I-cup tits to bounce before the young teenager. She seemed to swallow the darkness around her and glowed with a fulfillment. The beauty shined from her as she smiled. For a moment he just stared at her naked body, taking in her nubile form and huge tits. With her womanly, hourglass figure not to mention her beautiful glamorous face, red hair, and light, complexion. It was something otherworldly to Naruto. Utmost he lost himself in her beauty. "Come here Naruto." The red haired badass called him closer.

Again in no time their lips find each other. In a heat of lust Naruto slipped his tongue into Minori's, as his hands explored her body. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in close for a hug, delighting in having her giant tits pressed against him.

He traced the side of her body with his fingertips the wide flare of her hips, her narrow waist, the soft supple skin over her ribcage. He cupped her huge left breast, noting a mole just right of her light-pink areola. He leaned down and took it into his mouth. Grasping his forearms, the young principal stifled a whimper at the stimulation, and leaned back against the nurse's desk behind her.

He suckled her tit until the nipple was stiff and rubbery between his teeth. Then she lifted his chin with a finger. "You'll get plenty more soon, but now I must offer you my assignment. As your principal I am giving you, Mr. Uzumaki the most important goal I have ever detailed. Only one goal." Her eyes narrowed as she stared at the young man with determination. "To fuck me as hard as possible! As wild and ruthless as you can! No matter how hard I scream, no matter the pain that falls upon on you. No matter the sound you never stop! You fuck me to oblivion!" Naruto's eyes were fire as his cock was pumping constant precum from the head. "Can you do this, my overachiever?"

"Of course miss!" Naruto declared as he stood straight. Minori turned and pushed all of the books off of the desk behind her then laid down upon it, opening her legs.

"Then get to it." She declared with an evil grin. With no more to say Naruto stood before her and pressed the massive head of his shaft against Minori's pussy. Without a moment for Minori to prepare Naruto started driving his cock forward, trying to stuff it into the much smaller hole, and making Minori scream from the immense pressure being put on her twat.

"Fuck! You're so fucking big Naruto!" She screamed wincing in pain.

"Bear it." Naruto stated as he placed might behind his hips and thursted forward, punching his dick into the warm depths of Minori's pussy. Naruto wrapped his hands around her waist, gripping her and pushed harder, Naruto gave a wild grunt and brought his powerful hands down upon his lover's shoulders, holding her with a fierce grip as his thrust sent his massive member halfway inside of her. Stretching her to epic proportions. Minori's back arched as her cry of lust filled the room and even the school beyond. The single thrust was enough to break everything she knew in life, causing Minori to throw her head back as waves of intense pleasure and pain shot straight through her body. "Fuck yes Naruto!" She screamed out in pain, experiencing her remarkable orgasm, bucking her hips as her juices overflowed down onto his shaft. She rode out her amazing orgasm for several minutes, relishing the astonishing sensation, feeling Naruto's large hot dick in her pussy.

Without halt Naruto never stopped his onslaught of thrusts. The cock stuffed within Minori's curvy body was almost achingly hard to inch forward. Every bit he was able to stuff came at a struggle on both their parts, and Minori found herself relying on her strength in order to handle it. She was almost already to pass out but promised to stay awake. Inch by inch Naruto jammed himself within her with powerful thrusts, and the further he got the wider the principal stretched her legs so she could wrap them once more around his waist.

"It hurts so fucking much! This is unlike anything you incredible stud!" Minori screamed the pain consuming her every part of her. Her body felt as if it was turned inside out, as if she was being torn and lit on fire. The pain worse than anything she had ever experienced. The woman gritted her teeth with torture, hissing in agony. The sensation of Naruto merely twitching inside her made her growl.

Their was no sentiment and sweetness in his thrusts. With wild passion and reckless motions Naruto plowed her with every bit of strength he could muster, pulling his hips back only to lunge deeply down once more, each thrust making Minori's belly bulge from the impact causing the sounds of a animal to come from his principal. Her wet nethers formed a wildly tight seal around his throbbing length and the principal legs tightened as much as she could muster, her head instantly rolling back and her screams of delight roaring from her one after the other. "Naruto! Shove it in all the way honey! You big dick fucker! You amazing stud! I'll take all of you, whenever you need! I will be there for your pleasure! Your principal will always be your whore!" she told him to Naruto's absolute pleasure.

"Ok, here it comes." he said with delight.

Naruto rammed forward with a thrust fucking twelve fat inches of dick into the horny principal, driving his cock forward and stretching her twat, causing a scream. "Fuck!" Body arched, head flew back as her pussy spasmed as another orgasm rushed, moans flooding her mouth. The shocks through her were mind opening as her hips unconditionally spasmed for a time in excruciating bliss. It was what she always dreamed.

"You fucking belong here! You belong in me !" she kept yelling over and over again as the orgasm sheered her into pieces, her eyes twitching, with hearts for pupils. "I'm yours Naruto! I'm yours and you belong here!" Naruto felt his mind turn into overload as he heard his own principal's statements, the woman he respected, the one and only badass bombshell.

As the third orgasm in only a minute rushed through her she stared up at her young student she was destined to have. She kissed him, like a woman who had missed her lover for years and had finally found him. He simply groaned, her words turning him into a beast as he initiated thrusting deeper into her with viscous thrashing. The desk punching the wall creating cracks in the plaster from the Uzumaki's sheer power. Minori felt his cock beating into her like a battering ram, shattering her to pieces, her tits bouncing back and forth smacking her face. The sounds being heard down and up the hallways. "Oh fuck! Fuck yes! Ram that huge cock right in my pussy my Naruto!" Minori cursed with glee and abandon. She clenched her teeth in a cock stoned smile as she felt inch after excruciating inch of Naruto's great cock being crammed deeper and deeper into her pussy, turning her into Naruto's personal woman.

She was stretched obscenely as the breeding stud filled her to capacity, stretching her slick passage wide open. She arched her spine up when she came again for the fourth time, bucking her hips insanely as she howled like a slut, so unlike herself. He pressed on for several minutes, fucking his cock deeper and deeper until he broke through her cervix and smashed into her womb, Minori screaming in agony but told Naruto to push on until he was pressed to her hilt of her womb. Her pussy stretched wide, momentarily taking her breath away. Minori felt pain rippling through every nerve of her body.

"You feel so goddamn good Miss Rokujou." he said to her. She felt tears of joy and ache. He leaned forward, kissing, nibbling, caressing. Naruto deeply embedded inside Minori. Everything melted away as she felt his pulse through his cock. That was his heart beating, Naruto's heart beating and she could feel it in her pussy. He held her against his body, feeling her breasts against his chest as his pace quickened.

She laid there surrounded by him, celebrating in the conquest of their lust. She could smell his sweat, sense his warmth, and feel his giant rock hard member inside her like it would be a permanent part of her body. She felt him nuzzle her neck and kiss and suck her there. His back was so strong, his arms so muscular. All Naruto's strength was now being employed in one goal and one goal alone to please her body sexually. She shivered as she thought of it, and her pussy felt like it has just gushed more of her natural nectar onto his massive cock. Which seemed like it was stretching the lips and the walls of her cunt to their limits with his pounding.

"Minori." he said to her. He moved down to her breasts. These perfect massive supple orbs, the tight hard nipples, and the pinkish areolas large and prominent framing her perfect body. He kissed her left breast, and slowly drew her hard pink nipple into his mouth and sucked, and sucked, and sucked. She felt a tickle she had never felt before and her cunt muscles squeezed his cock tight and released.

"Yes! Naruto fuck me!" she said back, with a smile, just enjoying his hard cock fucking her to another dimension and his loving of her nipple. "I can please you in ways no other girl can or ever will!" she was ready. "Fuck me and let go Naruto!"

"Ok honey." he said. He needed no more encouragement. He pulled back out of her, and slammed back inside, increasing the tempo of his strokes. Minori's eyes flew open as she cried out. He watched Minori's pussy lips clutch his cock as he pulled out, she had lips that gripped like he had never seen. They held onto him. Here she was, a woman, her vaginal lips clutching Naruto again saying. "Stay with me!" he saw it, His cock, soaked. It was magic. Every inch of his dick was soaked from Minori's pussy. He grabbed Minori's hips and positioned himself, and then, in one swift stroke, rammed his entire length deep into her twat harder.

"Oh my fucking god!" she shrieked, as his pelvis met hers in rapid tempo, his chiseled six pack rested on top of hers, and they both embraced each other as she wrapped her legs around him, almost instinctively. He began to thrust, harder, and harder until his pounding hips were a blur. "Oh yes! Naruto!" she began to yell. Minori didn't know how she could keep quiet with Naruto hammering into her like that. She dug her nails into his back. The intense sensation taking hold of the tips of her fingers, down to her toes. "Fuck!" Minori hissed. She wasn't entirely sure if she could take the onslaught of pain.

"Your pussy is amazing!" Naruto told. And it was. It was the tightest, wettest, most perfect pussy. They embraced again as Naruto pounded away at Minori's soaking, dripping tunnel. It was so addicting. Their sweat mingled on each other's bodies. She licked his chest and shoulders while she kissed his skin, taking in the taste and feel of her big Uzumaki.

What little willpower she had perished at that moment. All she cared about was that big, destroying dick plowing her fertile twat and breeding her with Uzumaki children like the desperate principal she now was.

"You love it rough Minori!" His hips plowing into her with zero restraint. Making her only being able to moan out any of her answer. Nodding yes to anything Naruto was saying as long as he kept plowing her cunt mercilessly. Her face had twisted in ecstasy form the rigorous pounding the blonde gave her. His cock barreled through her pussy in a crude and rude manner. Her pussy clamped down and greedily hugged the beefy shaft ruining her. It's qium splash and spilled about as the thick member pistoled in and out it. It is wild and unadulterated fucking but there was some clear care in their actions.

She moaned with the pleasure as he was pounding into her. She never imagined sex would feel so good. To have this absurdly, gargantuan cock pounding into her pussy, feeling him in the deepest recesses of her womb, pleasing her in a way nothing could ever describe. This was perfect, there was no other way to say it. The thick lips of her pussy absorbed the shock of his pelvis as it rammed into her. They gripped his cock so tight as he pulled out it was almost as if her pussy had a mind of its own, begging the man who now owned it never to leave.

"Your big fat dick is inside me!" With her tongue sticking out rolling down her face, the grateful principal sighed when Naruto hilted himself inside her completely. This was the ultimate bliss for Minori. She knew she was better than Aki in every way.

Naruto watched as tears continued to pour from her eyes as she yelled. As another orgasm ripped through her, her toes curling in delight. As she jittered and squealed with every thrust, her greedy muff squeezing tighter with every new fresh pump. Minori snapped her head up as another spasm of release rushed through her. She didn't hide her screams as her mouth opened in strangled groan of delight. Her red eyes starting to dim in a lustful haze as her thoughts went blank for a moment. Naruto thrust deep, touching nerves deep in her cunt made her entire body shake.

He slammed her hard with full, deep strokes, violating her tight pussy as she continued to beg for it. "Don't stop! I will be yours forever! Your personal woman!" she yelled at him. He licked her body, taking in her sweat, her scent and her smell. He wanted all of her forever. Whether it was because she was his principal, or because she was just a sexy perfect vixen from cloud nine, she tasted exquisite. As they fucked with abandon, his dick reshaped her womb. He went as vigorous and fast as he could, the desk banging against the wall.

"Don't ever stop!" Minori screamed. His pelvis thrusting, with his fat cock filling her, stimulating Minori's clit in ways she never realized. Deep inside she started feeling a tightening. Naruto's body a blur losing all sense with powerful thrusts of passion and need, the desk breaking apart the wall behind them.

Naruto gave no quarter, his immense eighteen inch size and pounding relentlessly into the woman's womb. Slamming into her at the buckling legs and shout of lust form her lips. The groaning Minori's twat natural squeezed and hugged Naruto's cock. Sucking him in and drenching his shaft in her quim. His grape fruit sized ball sack, veiny swinging cum pockets, churned and swung up to hit her. "Uah!" Minori screaming out the pleasure she is getting form Naruto ravaging her cunt. His fat cock made her belly bulge, Naruto thrusting animalistic form.

"Yes Naruto!" she burst out with the forceful thrusts. At the same time, the slapping sound of his hips on her continued combined with the wet sloppy sounds of his cock working her pussy.

She screamed into his shoulder in return. It was clear he was taking her places she had never been before as his pace impossibly increased, triggering her orgasms to come in full force with every single thrust, drowning out her thoughts. Practically in tears, she sunk her teeth as she felt her orgasms rising. That intense feeling ran through her. She let out a loud scream, vision went white as she flickered around his swollen arousal. Toes curl as her world broke, pussy quivering. At that moment he could feel himself pulsing between her walls. This went on for a full hour, Naruto having his principal in his arms.

Naruto never halted as after a full hour he neared his release, Minori had lost herself a long time ago. What was once a stubborn, proud woman had long since been reduced to a frenzied slut. Eyes gazed limply up at the ceiling, while her tits wobbled and bounced from the shear impact of Naruto's pistoling hips. Her lolled tongue swung about with her body as she moaned out erratic slobbers of praise about Naruto's hefty womb piercer. About loving how immense it was and how it made her pathetic cunt stretch and widen more.

"Naruto, I'm yours." was her broken chant as she cummed for the fifteenth then thirtieth time for another full hour, her toes twitching and curling. All she wanted was to fulfill her new role as Naruto's personal woman.

Naruto felt his cock swell and with several powerful thrusts erupted like a volcano, driving his cock deep into his lover's pussy. His virile cum fired in monstrous jets of thick blasts of sperm deep into Minori's womb, instantly flooding it to capacity on the first shot alone. She whimpered with a shaky breath as the tightness felt inside suddenly snapped, her entire body was on fire, she was quivering from head to toe, and inside, deep inside was Naruto shooting his hot, thick, searing cum. She was glowing. The hot burning cum filled her womb in a moment and her stomach swelled. For what seemed like forever they shared an orgasm, seed filling her and pouring onto the desk in thick globs. After a full few minutes Naruto finally pulled out as jizz poured out of her stretched pussy onto the desk, Naruto still firing his blasts onto Minori's chest covering her entire body in the white spunk.

She came back to focus and realized that the energetic Naruto wasn't done, she could actually feel his cock pumping into her. Not knowing what else to do she squeezed back with each twitch and was happy to get a response each time.

There, buried under Naruto, his weight pinning her to the desk she smiled. Enjoying Naruto's loving embrace, his cock still inside her, she wanted this moment to last forever. Locking her legs around his, she held him in that full body hug. She knew this was just the beginning of an amazing session.


	5. Chapter 5

Minori laid there with a grin upon her face, receiving all she desired, yet she saw as Naruto leaned back he wasn't anywhere near done, his cock still thumping at full mast. Knowing she needed to go further, she slowly slid down off the desk, on her knees before Naruto with a grin. "We're going to fuck like no one has, or ever will." Unlike Aki, Minori was no woman to delay. In response to her own comment, the Principal leaned forward, without giving Naruto a chance to speak, she stretched her plush lips into a wide, lewd oval shape, before descending and sucking the engorged head of the Uzumaki's monstercock into her mouth. As a result, Naruto couldn't suppress a grunt.

Naruto blinked and swallowed, his hands tightening. He felt a shudder of arousal go through him as Minori licked his cock in delightful ways, his eyes following the Principal's head as she lowered her mouth. Minori lowered her lips to his cock speaking wasn't something he could even remember ever doing in his life. The Principal's expert mouth wrapped around his engorged head just as her hand gripped his shaft, and there in the seclusion of the room she started to make good on her promise of a sloppy blowjob. She twirled her tongue in delight as she started to slurp across the head, and when her mouth wasn't spreading far enough she pulled her mouth up just long enough to purse her lips, spitting squarely on his length. A wicked grin spread over Minori's mouth as her other hand flexed out, and Naruto was forced to tremble and buck his hips as the spit from the Principal's mouth started to shift around his length.

Minori quickly pushed herself forward again and stretched her throat wide with his beastly cock. All the Uzumaki could do was reward her with a wad of precum. Naruto growled as his shaft was enveloped by the girl's throat, he never could have dreamed that her throat would work him in such excellent ways or the way she could use it to tease his member. Pretty soon Naruto was groaning for air as Minori began to effortlessly bob her head up and down with godly speed. Her mouth stretched around him, for being so a principal she could certainly suck his cock with vigor and purpose.

It wasn't long before runnels of thick, pearlescent precum rapidly began to flow from the young man's cumslit. When his juices were poured down her throat, Minori made a pleased little sound at Naruto's taste and began to move her head a little faster trying to swallow more down. The sensation of Minori's wet tongue caressing his cockhead as it disappeared into her tight gullet caused him to forget all about the fact that someone could walk in here at any moment. The Principal's mouth was warm, unnaturally warm. In fact, his beefy pole started to throb even more powerfully.

Still somehow, the Principal managed to move further down the eighteen inch monsercock with seemingly no effort, pushing her head forwards. Leaving Naruto to watch with wide eyes not knowing how his cock disappeared down her throat, making her neck bulge outwards obscenely in the process.

Yet, the Principal only gagged a few times, as she did however her eyes watered with tears of effort. With determination she kept pushing her head forwards, swallowing more of his meaty shaft, moaning as it pulsed against the walls of her bulging throat. Every inch pushed deeper in throat, stretching her and suffocating her. Spit continued coating him as she coughed and chocked him down her throat until her chin disappeared between his beefy balls. Every inch of his eighteen inch monsercock was somehow swallowed deep into her throat.

The sensation of having his cock buried in the woman's hot, tight wet throat was tremendous. All Naruto could do was stand there with a dumbfounded expression on his face. Though, he soon found out that the Principal wasn't done yet.

Just as a mischievous glimmer appeared in her eyes, she grabbed Naruto's muscular hips and pulled her head back until only the fat crown of his monstercock remained in her mouth. Then, after winking at him, she roughly shoved the entirety of his beefy prick down her throat again with speed. Her eyes closed as she gagged furiously yet never ceased. Her head become a furious blur was causing him to feel sensations no one gave him, sucking like a frantic whore, like her life depended on it. Naruto's head leaned back as he loud grin filled the air.

The Principal repeated this course of action several times, and moved quicker every time. The images so lewd, the sounds lustful. The skill she displayed at taking such a monstrous cock was far more impressive than Aki. Where others had gagged and choked, Minori purely moaned and whimpered. Even while bobbing up and down with lewd, drool slurps, the woman never ceased. Naruto could only stare and groan in pleasure, while his monstrous tool throbbed against the walls of the Principal's tight, hot throat. He found Minori was no woman, but legend. Sloppy, but controlled...at least somewhat. Minori beamed as she spit up and down Naruto's length, caressing him all over and making sure that not an inch of his impressive length was untouched by her saliva. With a smile she even pulled her other hand free and let the spit do all of the work, her hands twisting and manipulating as they squeezed, saturated, and tugged on Naruto's length. A few times she would spit some more against his shaft to add to the mess, but when she looked up at Naruto's face the principal couldn't help but grin.

So engrossed with her efforts she barely considered anything else but him, tying her damndest. She purposely choked, spit frothing from the edge of her lips to bubble along the massive shaft linking her face to his groin. Her slobber drooled down her jaw onto her deep cleavage, her tits shaking violently under her and the muscular man. This insanely hot sight spurred the blond to groan. The feeling of principal Minori using her spit up and down his shaft was second only to her doing it with her tongue, and Naruto couldn't help but buck his hips into her waiting lips and her eager, warm mouth. The woman beamed as she continued to suck, and after a while her hands let go of Naruto's cock, allowing it to be perched squarely against her lips. The entire time she kept sucking on Naruto's length, taking her lips down to his base and kissing at his lap, and once even lowering her face down to the nest of his undercarriage, licking and teasing at his sack while his wet shaft rested against her face.

Every second she worked she wore a smile on her face, and it was clear even to Naruto that the principal had a ravenous hunger indeed. A ribbon of spit connecting his head to her lips. He couldn't help but smile, the feelings of paradise, true paradise in every fiber of his being. He would never forget this amazing moment that was certain. After the endless working of his pole for an hour, he knew his orgasm wouldn't be far away if the woman kept up this pace and, this was one of the best deepthroats he had ever received.

As she continued her never ending blow-job Naruto simply grunted. "Fuck Minori I'm cumming!"He grabbed her head and Minori was greeted the large explosion of thick sperm filling her throat and spilling from her nose. She pushed her lips directly against his pelvis to receive his cum. Minori's eyes widened and started to water as thick blasts of spunk sprayed down her throat, she heroically tried to swallow it all but eventually began to sputter and explosions of slimy seed sprayed from the corners of the mouth. Yet Naruto was enjoying his climax to much to pull his hips back, white strings of goop hung from the woman's chin, while more of Naruto's semen clung to her neck and glazed her chest. With several more thrusts Naruto groaned, the explosion of thick jizz shot deeply into the woman, making her gag. The cum forced its way down her throat. The next explosion was even larger, catching her off guard, filling her. The young man blasted more gunk down her gullet, never ending for minutes. Until she retreated and grinned sucking down the treat.

With the cum down she smiled. "You have quite the stamina ." She said as she struggled to stand up, but quickly hid her exhausted form from him by displaying her sexy self. Where Aki's body was softer and thicker, Minori's was tighter and curvier. Her body on display showcasing every part of her curvaceous form. The size of her breasts rivaled Aki's, and they looked just as soft. All of Minori's curves were amazing. Minori turned her body so Naruto could see, her ass was enormous.

Naruto stared at the bubble butt in quiet awe. It wasn't a mere bubble butt. It wasn't just a better than average heart-shaped ass. It wasn't just an ass that won't quit. This ass was two humongous lobes of pliant flesh. This ass jutted out as a shelf that could support the weight of a phonebook. This ass, swaying when it moved, daring to be squeezed. This was a gigantic ass of mammoth proportions. "Oh Naruto, do you like looking at my ass?" Minori teased. She spread her hand across her expansive buttocks. "I think you should see more." she suggested. Minori dug her fingers into her behind, and pulled her cheeks apart. Naruto's penis grew hard as a diamond at the sight of her pucker coming free.

"Oh he does like it!" Minori squealed. Before Naruto had another thought, Minori faced away from him.

"I want to give you a treat… The amazing feeling of you being inside my asshole." Minori shook her glorious ass in the air for him. "Here, come sit." Naruto sat down in the chair before his principal. Minori beamed as she pushed her mouth on the young man's length, a ribbon of spit connecting his head to her lips. She flashed a wicked smile as she suddenly turned around, moving to brace herself squatting and present her round, fuckable rear to the young man. She lowered her ass to the and moaned in lewd desire; spreading her knees and even stretching her hands back, clutching the sides of her rear and spreading to expose herself. That tight pucker at Minori's rear was waiting for him, eager to be stuffed, eager to be fucked, and eager to be filled. "I'm going to fuck you!" She giggled at the ridiculous sound of it all. "Fucking take your entre monstercock, Naruto!"

She lifted her butt above Naruto's rigid cock. Her cheeks slowly parted to make way for his enormous head as she lowered herself. Minori spread her cheeks and pressed her small asshole against Naruto's pulsing head. She inhaled slightly and anticipated the large invader. She proceeded to sit on the turgid cock, the head pushing past her anal entrance with much resistance. Minori grimaced as pain overwhelmed her. Naruto's pulsing pole stopped when it reached the entrance of her tiny asshole.

"Oh, my hole is so small Naruto. I want you so badly honey. I want you to fit inside me," the temptress teased. "You want my tight asshole over your concrete erection?" Minori asked in a sing song voice.

"Yes," Naruto responded, heat shooting up and down his body. Minori pushed her way onto the herculean penis, and her little asshole parted. Naruto, couldn't resist the invitation. With the Principal inviting him to fuck her ass, his spit soaked cock deepening. His hands lowered and he held onto her ass, groaning as the head of his member pushed against that tight rear pucker, squeezing forward inch by inch. His length started to buckle as the pressure became greater and greater, until finally the head managed to breach her entrance. With a swift strike Minori had plunged his cock into the tight and wonderful ass, and her wailing moan was enough to rouse anyone around. Even Aki, worried for her principal's well-being. She began to scream when simply the head was entirely in her butt.

Her head leaned back, yelling uncontrollably into the room. Naruto felt nothing but elation as his enlarged head was encased in her tight cavity, her butt was hot and hugged him snuggly. He reached out to grab Minori's ass cheeks and he palmed them vigorously. With the immense pain Minori continued her descent on the punishing penis, her shouts only getting more frantic. The beauty groaned in wild delight as she felt her tight rear wall stretched around the Uzumaki's length, and she tightened her muscles to give him a long, tight squeeze, one that was so firm and so strong that he wouldn't have been able to pull out had she not treated him to that wet and messy blowjob. Minori grinned in glee as her hands left her ass to fall down into the table, her cheeks bouncing against his shaft and encouraging him to fuck. 

"This insane dick is fucking killing me!" she cried, tears streaming down her face. Naruto could hardly believe the sight. The Principal, a woman so stoic was crying tears of joy on his cock. The principal of his school was deep on his dick. "Oh Naruto! Your dick is too giant for my itty bitty asshole! You are the best fucker!" she proclaimed, still lowering herself onto him.

The amazing penis Naruto possessed was only half way inside Minori's ass, and she could push it no further. His engorged head was hitting her more deeply than she thought possible, and the pain was to much.

Naruto didn't think anything could feel better before, but he discovered he was mistaken. She accepted his absurd dick, and her anal sleeve clenched on him more tightly than any pussy. The unforgiving grip threatened to crush his fat dick, but did not keep it from filling the taboo cavity.

Minori knew she could go no further. "You can go no further darling! You are as deep as you can get, you think you could help me." Minori surrendered. Her cries were answered by her punisher. The Uzumaki held Minori at her hips, and readied his attack. A small grunt came from Naruto as he pushed his hips upward, into Minori's butt. The woman let out a surprised cry, as her insides felt a startling new sensation.

Naruto's stretched her ass cavern, for his pillar of power. The appendage started to slowly snake its way through Minori's bowels. His thick rock hard cock of pleasure stretching her ass wide. "Oh Naruto! Are you slithering up into me?" an elated Minori asked, flipping her hair to look behind at her lover.

"Yes I'm fucking your amazing ass!" he responded, the tightness of her ass hugging him. Naruto gripped her hips and with swift force shoved her all the way down to his pelvis. Minori went silent. A moment passed as she realized Naruto had forced this entirety of his pillar into her anal cavity, Minori screamed.

She shouted, the unimaginable pain shooting through her. Minori's curdling scream filled the room and cancelled every other sound. Naruto was deafened by her shout, but felt no remorse. He drove his hips upward, the ass reluctantly accepted him, and it wrapped around his dick more tightly. Naruto gasped in pleasure, and felt every part of his body tighten.

Minori, despite the incredible pain, pushed her hips down to the ground and looked behind her. Naruto saw the pretty face had reddened and tears flowed. "You're a wicked Uzumaki aren't you! Two can play at that game!" Minori yelled. She lifted her butt off the throbbing cock, until the head almost slipped out of her. Then she plummeted herself back into Naruto's pelvis. She screamed again and Naruto groaned in ecstasy. Her tight walls again gripped him, sending his nerves into overload.

"Now you take my butthole!" Minori commanded. She began to gallop on Naruto as if her life depended on it. Sweat ran down her body as she thrust her asshole up and down, driving Naruto crazy. This woman was unlike the others. Her hair become loose. She looked so unlike the smiling principle in classes.

He palmed her slippery ass and watched it bounce in fluidity to her motions. "Fuck Minori." Naruto said.

"I need this dick every day!" She declared vocally.

"I would be grateful to give you that, my principal." Naruto replied.

"This cock! I have the best cock inside me." she replied. As his manmeat reached deeper into her, Naruto began to hump his principal's ridiculously vast ass. The walls of her taboo hole gripped him with ferocity, causing immense pleasure to shoot through him. His thrusting started slowly, but he soon worked himself up to a steady gallop.

Minori felt overpowering pressure within her. She met Naruto's thrusts with a grind of her hips, desperately wanting to coax his heavy load. Her bliss began to rise inside her as she realized how full of his cock she was. She was completely backed up with Naruto's eighteen inch member and it felt so good. Despite his eighteen inch dick causing pain, Minori rode his cock expertly with her ass.

As she bounced on her Uzumaki, her ass lobes shook illogically, dancing up and down. Her perfect butt looked too good to resist, and Naruto groped the massive flesh on her rearend. Minori yelped as he harshly gripped her plump rump.

"That's it baby! Grab all you can! I love it when you fondle me." Minori encouraged. She fucked the Uzumaki vigorously, and her enormous breasts bounced. As she rode him, her giant breasts sprung up and down in rhythm with her humping. Their sex act looked absolutely obscene, and it only made them hornier.

Minori rubbed her breasts and spoke to Naruto. "Come now give me more of your seed! Fill me to the brim!" she persuaded, rolling her hips into his pelvis. Minori did not know how far Naruto's tremendous knob was up inside of her, but she was determined to be stuffed full of more cum. She pressed her ass cushions as hard as she could onto Naruto and circled her impossibly perfect bum. Unknown to her Naruto's stamina was never ending.

"Your dick is so fucking monstrous!" the skewered woman cried out.

Naruto's bliss was immeasurable, the incredible fuck drawing him closer to release. His dick tensed and his massive sized balls constricted. After an hour of his Naruto felt himself building closer.

"Minori! You are going to make me cum! Your ass feels so good!" Naruto admitted twisting together in anticipation.

Preparing for another intense orgasm, Minori's body tensed and pleasure tingled from her southern region. She reached passed her stomach to her clit, and rubbed it roughly. Small pings of delight rushed through her and gathered, ready at any moment to release. The tension became more difficult to contain and the rotund woman crossed the point of no return.

"Naruto! Oh god! Your humongous schlong stuffed up my ass is making me cum! Fill me up, baby! Fuck my ass full of cum!" Minori screamed at the top of her lungs. Her delirious climax blossomed into the most exceptional orgasm she ever reached, and it wasn't even halfway done. As Naruto's final pinnacle arrived. The heavy nuts resting, his scrotum clenched and shot the first explosion of jizz through his fuck-tube.

"Here comes my spunk Minori! Get ready!" he warned, riding his orgasm to the fullest. Tunneling through his shaft, Naruto's gelatinous sperm barreled into Minori's insides. His spunk soaked in Minori as he pooled more of his seed, which was gunning into her. A familiar feeling started in Minori's tummy and she yelled in delight. He continued to jet his thick sperm into her. Naruto growled as thick jets of seed spewed from his distended cumslit and slammed into Minori, coating the walls of her ass and filling her. Her breath left her lips in quick, shallow bursts as she felt wads of hot, sticky slime pouring from her stuffed ass to join the mess on the floor.

"Oh fuck!" she thankfully projected, her ultimate bliss still continuing. She shouted in glee as her climax intensified, pleasurable pressure taking over her senses. Naruto's fat balls continued hosing load after load into her, contributing to her outrageous expansion.

"Yes! Yes! Naruto!" she yelled in gratitude, her orgasm finally winding down. Naruto shot one long, last thick spurt of potent sperm into her. Remarkably, she held all of his semen inside of her, refusing to lose the size she had gained. The satisfied woman fell backwards falling on him.

"I can feel your wonderful seed splashing around inside me. But now for something different." Minori said thoughtfully. By this time Minori was worn out while Naruto was still rearing to go.

Aki watched hours passing as Minori was losing her incredible stamina. Every hour was another Minori was on the edge of passing out. With a heavy heart she knew that the two of them wouldn't be enough to tame the libido of Naruto. The nurse distinguished she required other women for assistance. With that known Aki quickly left the room, heading towards the only women remaining in the school at this hour.

Aki stumbled, falling over several times but never gave up. She kept going down the empty halls.

On the far side of the School- Both Haruko and Chacha were running late, sprinting as fast as their legs could take them. Their massive H-cup breasts bounced back and forth in their school girl outfits. "Crap Haruko were going to be late." ChaCha declared as sweat ran down her forehead.

"I'm sorry it's just I need to see Naruto and I can't find him." Haruko replied not knowing where he went. Running around the empty corner Chacha slammed against Aki, their massive tits suppressing the blow as they stumbled backward.

Aki toppled back and looked up to see the two girls before her with concerned appearances. "Haruko, Chacha I need your assistance." She said urgently.


	6. Chapter 6

"Assistance for what, Aki?" Haruko asked.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Chacha chimed in, seeing their nurse was anxious, contrasting to her usual self.

Aki finally gained a lungful of air to communicate. "It's Naruto. Girls he's in trouble and I need your service." Aki answered, causing Haruko's expression to alter. Her bright appearance became an unyielding gaze. The young girl had a light side but was serious when needed.

She stepped forward with an aura of resolve. "What about Naruto?" Haruko asked with resolution as she immediately helped the nurse up, requiring to identify the issue this instant. The purple haired girl would never let anything hurt her blonde.

"He's in pain girls, and we need to act fast." Aki explained in hast.

Chacha shook her head. "In pain? What happened?" Chacha asked not gaining enough information.

"If you two would follow me, I'll explain on the way. We don't have time to waste." Haruko and Chacha nodded to the other and the three immediately moved towards the nurse's office. On the way, the nurse went in detail on what transpired. Yet with all manner of explanation she could insure, the girls were more than confused.

The three came to a halt before the door with inquisitive expressions. Haruko still couldn't comprehend what the nurse was telling her, it all sounded so bizarre. "I don't understand. Naruto has remained erect and is pain?" the beautiful H-cup girl asked.

Aki shook her head, knowing they wouldn't understand. "Just follow me inside and please remain calm." The nurse declared, entering the room to a symphony of sounds. Haruko followed behind stepping inside, not knowing what awaited her, the sounds more than peculiar. Coming around the wall she found the source. The girls gasped at the sight they found, it was disparate to anything they have known or believed to ever witness.

Their eyes widened, finding Naruto naked with the principal of all women on top of him. Yet it was the fact that lustful, rough sex was taking place, to cause their brain's to rethink life itself. Watching as the Uzumaki thrust into Minori, yells filling the room. The sight of Naruto's massive cock and the spectacle of him ruthlessly fucking her principal was unbelievable. Although Haruko would never admit it, she was exceedingly jealous, yet was unable to look away.

The two girls were simply thunderstruck. Haruko and Chacha feeling drawn to Naruto's thick, powerful looking member. Neither could speak as they had never seen anything like it. Nipples stiffened unlike ever before. Their eyes were glued to his crotch, they stopped all else as their eyes bulged at the scene before them. The man, was hung with a massive eighteen inch monstercock.

Aki stepped forward, gaining their attention. "Ladies." They had to take a few moments before regaining their thoughts.

With Haruko's mind back to reality she became envious. The young Uzumaki she cared so much for, the only man that meant something, the man that held her heart, was presently fucking her principal. Her face became enflamed as her eyes narrowed. "Why is Naruto fucking, Minori!?" Haruko asked annoyed, slamming her foot down, wishing it was her but would never admit it.

"As I said before, but you wouldn't listen. Naruto has remained erect for hours and is in excruciating pain, nothing has caused him to become flaccid. So I found the best way to heal him. Currently, Minori is trying to make him limp, but she will fail no doubt. And that is why I need your assistance." Aki explained.

The girls observed and distinguished what she wanted. "You want us to fuck him?" Chacha bluntly asked.

"I know how wild this is, but he is in serious agony girls, the worst I've seen. Nothing has helped him, no remedy… So, if you wish to leave, now is the time… Or you can stay, there is no judgment, this is an important mission to treat a member of the Student Security division."

As Haruko listened to the nurse, she recalled the promise she gave Naruto when they were just kids. They would protect each other no matter the situation, and she would not halt now. Even if it was an uneasy situation, she always kept her promise. "It's ok. If it's to help Naruto, then I will assist you in any way I can. I will happily help." Haruko declared with a dignified look, her chin held high, refusing to look Aki in the eyes.

Meanwhile as the three talked amongst themselves, Naruto was busy ejaculating for the eighth time within the principal. With a loud groan Naruto's gigantic dick throbbed as a sudden explosion of cream erupted from the head, and unleashed a torrent of cum in Minori. Their groans and moans becoming brasher, causing the three to stare. His sperm exploding in her twat, spraying a fountain of thick, creamy cum filling the horny principal's pussy. Her stomach looking nine months pregnant. Minori tried to cry out as she felt the girthy cock get even thicker, making her pussy bulge out even more. The principal moaned at the pungent, dense sperm that flooded her twat. The girls watched as thick cum dripped from their principal creating a pond on the floor.

Once his orgasm concluded, he smiled. Yet looking up his face turned red. Finally he noticed the two girls inside the room looking at him, especially Haruko, her angered eyes remaining on him. The two held their gaze as Minori finally stumbled back on the brink of passing out. "Well that was one hell of a time, stud." Minori said with a grin, wobbling back and forth not knowing anyone was watching them.

Aki discerned how dazed she was and quickly jumped forward to steady her. "Miss you're going to fall over. Please let me help you." Aki pleaded, concerned.

"No I won't." She stumbled over her words. Aki tried to steady her principal, yet Minori pushed her back, refusing to fail.

"Please I must insist, you need rest." Aki declared.

"Rest?" She questioned taking offense. "Come on! I can go for hours wit-h this stud!" Minori words slurred. "I'm the principal after al-" she fell forward, passing out before she could finish the sentence, her head crashing against Aki's massive bosom.

Aki wrapped her arms around the principal, gazing over her face. "She's out cold." As this happened Naruto's eyes were locked on Haruko, never fading, seeing his best friend before him.

"Girls, if one of you could, you know." Aki stated as she rolled Minori down on a cot.

Chacha smiled and stood forward as she clenched her fist, ready. "I would be happie-." Haruko's arm extended in front of her, stopping her from moving onward, she wouldn't watch another woman have her love.

Without saying a word she began to strip. First she pulled off her shirt causing her beautiful, h-cup breasts to become completely bare. The gentle wobbling of those massive, flawless mammaries drew his hungry gaze like a magnet, capped with plump, perfect, pink nipples that silently tempted him to lean in and suck on them. As she stripped she felt she might pass out already with her love gazing over her, she hoped he enjoyed what she revealed. Pulling down her skirt her wide, baby-bearing hips swelled underneath, supporting a thick ass that the blond man knew would be a delight to grope, along with plump, pillowy thighs that would be utterly blissful to lay his head down on. What compounded the sexiness even further was the fact that he could see no sign of any panties upon her. Naruto watched with eyes racing over her. Her face was red as her arm covered her nipples, eyes adverted. Naruto saw a dignified woman as his cock thumped back and forth.

She not did speak a single word as she crawled up the bed and on top of him, each leg on the side of his hips, their faces inches from the other. Her breath quickened as she was rubbing up against her love, still her eyes never found his, blushing madly. Her nose crumpled as she pretended not to care for Naruto. "I'm only doing this to help you, so don't get any wild ideas. Ok?" She said, her eyes never meeting his.

Naruto was almost speechless, the bombshell was simply gorgeous. "I, ye-" Before he had a chance to reply she leaned in kissing him. Placing a gentle and soft kiss upon his lips. Her lips pressed to his like a whisper as they gently allow their lips to meet. At first the kiss was soft. Very soft and very tentative. Allowing the kiss to elevate them to a higher plane. That familiar warmth and lust ran through Naruto, he let it flourish. His insistent mouth was parting her shaking lips, sending wild quakes along her nerves, evoking from her sensations she had never known she was capable of feeling. Only after a moment she leaned back with a smile, her eyes lingered on his. Her first kiss. And with the man she secretly treasured.

Aki watched from the wall as Naruto's cock was a blur, swinging back and forth uncontrollably, as large detonations of precum exploded. She saw Haruko was having a huge effective. "Haruko, you need to put him inside, hurry." Aki stated. Haruko looked back to see Naruto's dick painfully engorged.

Not quite sure knowing what to do, she grabbed his large prick and rubbed the engorged shaft against her red clit, causing her to throw her head back and gasp in delight, pleasure tingling her body unlike ever before. Naruto was left lying there as he felt the bombshell's warm juices coating his cock.

Haruko thought she would cum just from the thought of shoving her love inside her. _Oh, his fat dick is going to ruin me. But I can't let him get hurt!_ Her hand still pushing the dick tightly to her clit as Naruto planted his hands on her wide hips. Naruto said nothing as he watched the popular girl, the one girl he knew and cared for, straddling him.

"Have to take this nice and slow." She said, her eyes never meeting his, to embarrassed, and not leasing her emotions be exposed. Planting one hand on his shoulder for balance she squatted above him, gripping Naruto's fat cock aiming for her twat. As slowly as possible she lowered herself down on the devastating rod. His head came in contact with her soaking red, pussy bringing out a brash, elongated moan from her. With a low hiss the young bombshell started to push herself down his monstrous member, squealing in a mixture of pleasure and pain as the large cockhead pushed its way past her swollen pussy lips and into her drooling twat. Her body quivered violently while her wet passage stretched around the intruder, frantic moans and squeals passed her plump lips and a vast amount of her thick female juices coated his throbbing shaft. But she didn't stop no matter the worst pain in her life.

The sensations were that unlike of anything she knew. The sensation of finally having her love inside, was superior than astonishing. She continued to push her body downwards, taking inch after fat, vein ridged inch of Naruto's eighteen inch monstercock. Gradually after a full minute she only seized his enflamed head, taking her time, the agony unbelievable, the fat head pushing deep into her little pussy, stretching her beyond belief. The young popular girl screamed in utter bliss as Naruto's cock impaled her, almost splitting her apart, causing her physical pain. While Naruto groaned, his throbbing cock suffocated by the drenched tight twat. "You're beautiful Haruko, your pussy is insanely tight!" Naruto declared.

 _No don't say such things, ill cum right away!_ She thought not wanting her true intentions clear. Lowering herself further on the devastating, painful inches. Stretching her trivial twat to a size unknown to her, triggering unforgiving pain, gritting her teeth. She knew she was strong and could handle this agony. Trying her hardest to fill her already over-stuffed cunt with more of Naruto's fuckstick. Her hands soared up to grasp Naruto's shoulders as her pussy was stretched unbelievably wide. The huge breasted woman began to grind her hips on the titanic tool, slowly rolling her pelvis. The walls of her insides gripped Naruto tightly, her vagina stuffed to the limit with dick. The manhood stretched her so thinly, she felt each popping, pulsing vein brush along her canal. Hums, moans, and squeaks of approval came from her as she accommodated the new addition to her womanhood.

"Seriously Haruko, your pussy is so good!" She continued her journey down the veiny shaft, grimacing as inch by inch was stuffed inside her. Naruto's hands moved from her hips back to her ass as he gripped her juicy fat rump, taking two handfuls of the biggest ass cheeks in the entire school. Haruko bit her lip as not to make a sound.

Haruko was having trouble traveling down ten inches but continued the process, gently bouncing trying her best to pound his huge rod into her. Her face red as she tried to turn away not letting Naruto see her face. The young goddess forced her small crevice over the pillar, and her face contorted in pain. The invading log stretched her pussy more than ever, and she gritted through her agony. Never had she felt so full, or in such pleasure before. Agony shot up her body as the large, veiny manmeat stretched her pussy to outright proportions, vigorously bouncing up and down on top of the blonde's first ten inches, still not ready for the entire shaft.

"Your pussy's so tight Haruko!" Naruto grunted, her pussy squeezing around his dick. She leaned forward kissing the young blonde yet again. They stayed clamped to each other, lips together for a searing kiss, he inserted his tongue into her mouth as she felt his dick respond further, pressing deeper into her twat. She leaned back starring into Naruto's face. There was a look in her eye, she wanted it and he wanted to fuck.

Without hesitation he grabbed her ass and slammed his hips forward, thrusting twelve excruciating inches into her unready tight pussy, her massive tits bouncing in the process, Haruko's breath taken away. Without a moment's notice or for her to prepare he began to thrust up at blinding speeds into her welcoming pussy, his body a blur with weighty thrusts. Her mouth opened wide as she screamed, she felt the best experience of her life, the massive cock she was destined to have destroying her twat, turning her brain to mush, thinking of only him, the man she secretly loved. She found her destined partner. She would please him no matter what, as long as she received his perfect, massive dick every day.

The young woman felt her rapture nearing as she rode Naruto's schlong. Primal instincts took over as she speedily hurried on the mighty mast, her body's movements now involuntary. Her expression became docile unlike herself as she became a slave to her sexual needs, unlike ever before waiting for her orgasm to hit. Her lovely face relaxed and her pretty eyes went into a trance. The pleasure shooting up her body was causing her head to pound, and her breathing became rapid. Her body began to tense, ready to explode in gratification. Naruto slammed his hips upwards, stuffing the woman's snatch with inches of fat, hot throbbing cockmeat. The woman's shriek of mixed pleasure and pain echoed through the room, but Naruto simply pulled back until his member nearly left the woman's cunt and then simply slammed it back in its entirety, his cockhead slamming against her cervix, HARD and broke through. And swiftly with his head hitting her womb making her scream as her tight pussy was spread wider.

She shrieked as an orgasm flashed, drool pooled and ran from the corners of her mouth. Haruko cried out in pain, and partially in pleasure, while Naruto did his best to insert the rest of his fat shaft in her twat. Haruko's pleasure went into overload. Her mind went vacant as ecstasy overwhelmed her. Her eyes rolling into the back of her head. Never had she felt anything so massive in her pussy before and couldn't imagine the overwhelming orgasm that rushed through her entire being. She bucked on him and squirted all over his torso, completely lost. Over and over again the waves crashed through Haruko, eyes rolling up into her skull as she came her brains out.

Naruto stayed balls deep inside her while she took a breather coming down from the best orgasm of her life, so ecstatic and beautiful, wave of her fem-cum washed over. With each push Naruto saw the clear outline of his cock rising and falling in her abdomen, and enjoyed the wicked sensation of her womb clamping down on his cock. The woman herself seemed barely conscious, only moaning and whimpering on occasion while fat strings of her gelatinous juices squirted from her convulsing twat and ran down her thighs.

Naruto still shoving his hips upwards, stretching her pussy to the limit. Haruko cried out again as her crevice was tested. The form of Naruto's impressive spear could be seen on Haruko's exterior, pounding into and out of her and his colossal cock shone with her wetness.

Before she knew it he grabbed her by the ass and stood up off the cot, pulling her up with him into the air. "Wait! What are you doing, Naruto!? Don't show them! Ah I'm so embarrassed." Haruko was so ashamed for what they were showing, she never met their eyes. He held her off the ground, his hands wrapped around her ass as she squeaked, then wrapped her arms around his neck for balance. He had her in the air, her legs before him.

Without any other warning, Naruto shoved his cock deeper. Naruto's manmeat pierced her with power the large cockhead pushed its way past her swollen pussy lips and into her drooling honeypot. Her body trembled wildly while her wet passage stretched around the intruder, wild moans and squeals passed her plump lips and a vast amount of her thick female liquids coated his throbbing shaft.

He continued to push, her body taking inch after fat, vein-ridged inch of Naruto's eighteen inch monstercock. "Oh, fuck. Haruko!" Naruto said as he started off with some slow pumps, letting her take in the ludicrous view of her own twat being impaled. The tight pussy encased the absurdly huge phallus tightly, her pussy clinging so strongly when the cock went in and out, as if her twat didn't want to let go of its visitor. Loud moans erupted as Naruto began to pick up his pace. Cramping more and more dick up Haruko's pussy, making the thick, solid column of flesh disappear, and her twat stretch obscenely with every thrust.

Surely she sank further down on Naruto's lengthy member. The young woman clenched her teeth with pain, hissing. The sensation of Naruto simply twitching inside her made her howl.

Naruto was filled with lust as she was in tears. Naruto began to thrust faster into Haruko's suffocating cunt. Pumping his hips at a steady pace, but still slamming hard into the mewling girl. With a low hiss from the girl she started to push herself down his monstrous member, squealing in a mixture of pleasure and pain as they met.

Haruko's mind was going blank. She was having a difficult time focusing on anything except the extremely hot tube of flesh pumping her, like it was a jackhammer crushing her. Where she always kept her emotion in check, now was less so. Naruto caused her to lose focus and concentration. The sting that came with it being all but drowned out by the unmistakable pleasure it was bringing. Biting down as hard as she could, Haruko tried and failed to keep her reaction muted, moans deep in her chest rumbled from her throat as she was thoroughly fucked. The lewd, slick sound of massive cock being forced in her, the only other sounds that accompanied Naruto's grunts and moans. Naruto changed up his pace often, going from long, firm strokes to deep, fast thrusts. "Your pussy is perfect!" Naruto, had his head thrown back with a deep throated groan.

"Stop saying such things." She declared, embarrassed and blushing. Occasionally, he would plant his massive dick deeper and grind against her, causing Haruko to shudder in pleasure all the while. Her large firm tits mushed and rubbed against him while her face dumbly spit all over him. She rode him wildly, her giant tits shaking wildly as he rammed himself up and down. Naruto groaned as he watched the funbags shake hypnotically. Her once cold and emotionless expression changed to a face twisted in look of lust.

Where once she would stay far from the pain, now she welcomed it. The schoolgirl's pussy passage slowly seemed to grow accustomed to Naruto's outsized size, so eventually the Uzumaki could fuck her as fast as he wanted to. "Don't hold anything back Naruto!"

"Are you sure!?" Naruto said wanting it more than anything.

"Yes! Be the beast I know you are!" She told with a smile. Naruto now gave no time for her to adjust for his enormous eighteen inch size and started pounding ceaselessly into the woman's womb. Banging into her at the buckling legs and shout of lust form Haruko's lips. She was lost as the tidal wave of ecstasy crashed into her at the speed of light. The twat accepted hugged and squeezed Naruto's cock. Sucking him in and soaking his shaft in her pussy. Haruko was all but unlike herself as his ball sack, veiny swinging, churned and swung up to hit her. Feeling the beauty's muff quivering around his thick shaft and seeing her face scrunched up in pleasure had an effect on Naruto. The young bombshell tired her best to keep from screaming out the pleasure she is getting form Naruto ravaging her cunt. His fat cock making her belly bulge.

She did her best to keep up with the horny Naruto, moving her hips in tandem with his jumping body, and even trying to meet up with his energy. But she was no match for his insanity enthusiasm

He roughly squeezed her juicy rear. "Haruko!" His hips plowing into her with zero restraint. Making her only being able to moan out in pleasure. Naruto kept plowing her cunt harshly. Haruko's face twisted in ecstasy form the rigorous pounding Naruto gave her. Haruko was caught up in riding the waves of pleasure that assaulted her each time his sea serpent hit another sensitive area deep inside her and caused gushers of girlcum to drip from her tight slit. Haruko in the air was surrounded by her Naruto. His cock emulated his attitude as it barreled through her pussy in a crude and rude manner. Her pussy clamped down and greedily hugged the beefy shaft ruining her. It's qium splash and leaked about as the thick member pistoled in and out it. It is wild and unadulterated fucking but there was some clear care in their actions.

Their love making is rough, but it is still passionate and heartfelt. She couldn't control her own mounting passion. Her legs shift to try and alleviate any of the heat, yet it only caused a loud moan to escape her. She bit down lightly on her lip to hide the gasp, but it didn't help that the two lovers held nothing back in showing their affection for one another.

"Naruto, I love you!" She finally declared, Naruto eyes grew open. It was the words she wanted to say for years. As another orgasm ripped through her still off in the air, her eyes eclectic, toes curling in delight. As she jittered and squealed with every harsh thrust, her greedy muff squeezing desperately tighter with every new fresh pump. Haruko snapped her head up as another spasm of release rushed through her. The purple haired bombshell didn't withhold her screams as her mouth opened in strangled groan of enjoyment. Her eyes starting to blur in a lustful haze as her thoughts went blank for a moment.

Her moans form the cock constantly pounding another orgasm running through her. With each push Naruto saw the clear outline of his cock rising and falling in her abdomen, and enjoyed the wicked sensation of her womb clamping down on his cock. Haruko herself seemed barely conscious, only moaning and whimpering softly on occasion while fat strings of her gelatinous juices squirted from her convulsing twat and ran down her thighs.

"Your cumming like crazy!" Naruto stated. Earning himself a sweet coo in delight from Haruko.

"It's because my body can't lie about how much it loves your dick!" Naruto had never heard her speak so vulgar before, it turned him on even more.

"Haruko!" Naruto slammed his cock against the back of her womb nonstop. After another half an hour of bliss Naruto felt himself about to explode. Naruto howled as his balls tightened, cum shooting through his cock like a fire hose. His orgasm was harder than any he ever felt, and he would not stop pumping his thick seed inside of Haruko. The young Amaya shuddered happily as the jizz lashed and splattered around the inside of her pussy. The hot liquid shot into her womb, filling her. Naruto's orgasm was so intense that cum burst out of Haruko's twat and drooled around the sides of her pussy-lips, making what was already a slickened mess even more moist and rich with dense sperm. Haruko's twat tightened as her eyes crossed an intense orgasm shot through her. Each shared their orgasms together, as the cum dripped and poured out of her womb and down on the floor for minutes.

Haruko finally let out a shaky breath as he fired a final blast of thick jizz. Finally together the two shared a passion filled kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

Chacha stood there against the wall, on the sidelines watching with intense eyes tracing over the blonde's muscular, sweaty body. Never once had she perceived such power being displayed before and respected him further. Over the years she met and liked Naruto from the student security council, yet they hadn't spent as much time together as she would have liked. Now, her entire body was burning for the blonde as he pounded away into Haruko with influence. With each hour it was becoming unbearable to stand idle, watching them in pleasure, desperately wanting to be the girl with the blonde. On no occasion had she been with a man, but knew the Uzumaki was destined to be her powerful first hubby.

Currently Naruto was busy fucking Haruko on the ground. At this point the blonde was overcome with lust. Meanwhile Haruko was barely holding on, the Uzumaki ruthlessly fucking her. _I can't! He's cummed five times without pulling out! I'm going to explode!_ Naruto felt his cock swell and with several powerful thrusts then erupted, driving his cock deep into his Haruko's pussy. His virile cum fired in monstrous jets of thick blasts of sperm deep into Haruko's womb, instantly flooding it to capacity. She whimpered with a shaky breath as the tightness felt inside suddenly snapped, her entire body was on fire, she was quivering from head to toe, and inside, deep inside was Naruto shooting his hot, thick, searing cum. She was glowing. The hot burning cum filled her womb in a moment and her stomach swelled.

For what seemed like forever they shared an orgasm, seed filling her and pouring onto the floor in thick globs. After a few minutes Naruto finally pulled out, jizz poured out of her stretched pussy onto the floor, Naruto still firing his blasts onto Haruko's chest covering her entire body in the white spunk. With a final blast he looked down and saw Haruko was passed out. After only a few hours she was out of energy.

Seeing this opportunity to finally have Naruto, Chacha stepped forward. "Finally! It's my turn." Chacha said with her signature bright smile. She was no woman to delay and knew little how to socialize correctly with others, grabbing Naruto's hand and pulling him up.

Having a carefree personality. She wasn't bothered by being seen naked, her clothes already on the floor. Looking back he found the curvy eighteen year old, Chacha, completely nude. Her breasts larger than Haruko's, enormous and glorious. The sweet dark areola peeked. His eyes wandered down, past her hard, toned, smooth belly, to the thick, thighs. Her full, wide hips, perfect for childbirth, made Naruto's throat dry. A stunning, dark skinned, curvy woman with huge H-cup, perky tits.

Once on his feet without saying a word, she seized him by surprise, she leaned in, kissing him harshly, the raging lust inside her exploded, her tongue mixing with his, splashing together, it was sending her into a frenzy. Hands eagerly clawed him closer to her, Chacha's H-cup breasts smashing into his pecks. Breathing became rapid as she began to shake a little, her desire in her grasp, Naruto in her very fingers.

Her hands gradually crept up his body, feeling those enticing muscles, hands running over abs. After a full minute she finally leaned back, while her hand slipped down and stoked Naruto's fat dick. "Follow me, young Uzumaki for the best treat you'll ever have." The year older Chacha purred.

He watched in awe at her confidence as she moved with a slow sway of her hips in position, her feet shuffling to the center of the desk. Chacha bent forward, sweeping her white hair over her right shoulder spreading her knees out wide, even letting one hand slink underneath her body to the tender folds of her pussy. "I bet you like the view, Uzumaki. I'm only the most attractive woman in this whole school, so your one lucky, fucking guy." Chacha said with her high pitched voice, ending with a giggle. Her bountiful confidence in full effect. There wasn't an aspect in this world Chacha knew she couldn't do, and she distinguished she could handle the monster between Naruto's legs. Even after both Haruko and Minori had passed out.

"Definitely. I'm liking you bent over that desk, Chacha." Naruto said leering at Chacha's sculpted dark skin body, full of amazing curves.

"Then come here, and don't be gentle. I can see you like it ruff. So do your absolute nastiest fucking you can." She told with a giant grin and yet still a little worry in her voice. Looking back seeing his face filled with lust, his cock thumping.

"You sure? You want to know what happens when I don't hold back." He asked. She looked back a devious smile upon her face, Chacha believing she was more than prepared.

"Do your worst, I can handle it. As the greatest prevailing holder of a Makin Ki." She declared without doubt, causing Naruto to smirk, wanting it more than anything. Unlike Haruko or Aki, Chacha was confident she could handle the monstercock.

He stood behind her and leaned forward grasping her big fat ass, pressing the hard eighteen inch engorged cockhead against her. That arousal surely crept up on her when Naruto locked himself into place behind her, smacking his meaty, eighteen inch cock right on top of her curvy ass. A few grinds of his hips helped to reveal just how deep he'd be going into her, uncomfortably deep, as it would seem. But it wasn't until he lowered his shaft and pressed the head against Chacha's pussy did she realize an insane heat rushing through her, one that made her cheeks burst into a vibrant blush and made her quiver with a lust that she could only scarcely comprehend, her juices flowing out and covering his head. Yet she wouldn't back down, she was no meager student.

"Promise me you won't hold back, Uzumaki." Naruto nodded and Chacha's hands gripped the desk, ready for his tree trunk member. The blond gave the dark skinned beauty what she asked. Taking aim at her swollen slit with his pillar of a dick, he pressed his fist-sized head right up against the entrance. Once his cock was lined up, he gripped her ass with both hands. Pulling back, with a single powerful and dominant thrust, punching forward. Chacha screamed, seven inches of his engorged cock crashed inside of her snatch, her little pussy pushed open by the monster flesh. Stretching her wide, causing Chacha to shriek out, losing all her confidence in one go.

She had made a grave error, her entire body spasmed. She thought she could handle it, but was vastly mistaken. Her body arched, head flew back as her pussy spasmed, an intense orgasm rushed, moans flooding her mouth. The shockwaves through her veins were mind opening as her hips unconditionally spasmed for a time in excruciating bliss. It was what she always dreamed of, but never had the chance to experience it until now.

Naruto groaned, pushing deeper, the pleasure of her sex weighing his eyes as he forced her tiny twat to accommodate his size. Her little pussy getting stretched around the spit covered shaft while the slut herself wiggled and moaned to get more dick inside her. Biting her lip while her toes and fingers squirmed at the delightful sensation of being turned into a cock sleeve. She was impossibly tight around him, a drip-thin tunnel of heat and wetness. Naruto released a pleased groan punching his member inside of her cunt, her twat trying to accept his fat member with issue.

"Holy fuuuuuuuck, Uzumaki!" Almost immediately she regretted the decision, gritting her teeth as the crown of Naruto's dick was larger than the size of her clenched fist. Nothing was able to prepare her poor pussy for the size of the Uzumaki's member, trying to fit the massive monster inside of her burning, hot cunt. To make matters worse for her, the cock was at its full mast, at eighteen inches and was to much to bear, the pain insurmountable. From the very first strike of his eighteen inch cock into her fuckhole, Chacha was frightened by how her body reacted to it, as if she was being torn. Her eyes went wide and her teeth clenched, she felt every muscle in her body tighten up. Goosebumps arose on every spot along her frame.

Naruto's cock was so immense that she could hardly handle half of it, and when he drove in so hard his balls swung forward to slap against the sensitive, raw folds of her hood. Gripping the ample sides of her ass, he began to gratify himself with her body. The Uzumaki wasted no time and started rutting. Battering her fuck hole at a blinding pace while groaning in glee at the warm, constricting feeling of her cunt. It squeezed and hugged his beastly cock. "Fuck, Chacha, you feel so good around my dick… And I'll do as you like. I won't hold back." he hissed with a deep thrust, forcing the young body to yield to him. As he thursted forcefully pushing deeper into Chacha's pussy, trying to shove the impossible shaft into her tiny cunt, triggering her to shriek in pain as she gritted her teeth.

She no longer looked like the happy girl he once knew. Her clit quivered with pleasure and her pussy ached as it was stretched beyond recognition, and yet, even though the pain was toxic, she loved it.

Naruto's dick caused her to lose sight of everything unlike ever before, the pleasure she so desired after all these years causing her body to turn to slush, and as she asked, he wasn't holding back. From only a few thrusts her face turned bright, tears in her eyes.

Naruto didn't seem to notice the trouble she was having, Chacha masking her pain as he pumped his hips forward. She had her eyes clenched deeply shut, teeth sunk into her bottom lip while he continued to thrust his hips, much too reckless for her. While pumping away he massaged her huge, heavy tits causing her to whimper in pleasure. _Oh. My tits are so sensitive._ He was obsessed with the beautiful H-cup breasts, pinching the hard nipples. Chacha gurgled and panted. Her ass bobbing back and forward form the powerful thrusts. Wailing nonsense as Naruto made her his whore.

"Fuck you feel so good, Chacha." Naruto didn't stop there, forcing his hips forward with the jinchurikis power. Naruto hungrily roared as he thrust back and forth, plunging into her hole with a series of moist, audible thrusts. His cock stretched her pussy beyond belief, every thrust bringing a loud scream from her. Chacha's senses flared with hunger, and Naruto was making it sorely tempting for her to give in and allow herself the chance to become his whore. She was giving into the desire, hardly able to keep her thoughts straight.

His hands slipped down her body and massaged her glorious ass, as his balls vigorously slapped against her legs. Naruto fucked her in a good rhythm and managed to hit every sensitive point in her sodden snatch. Another orgasm rushed, seeing stars, as she squirted all over herself. Leaving her horny twat completely defenseless, and her juices run wild. "Ah, ah, ah ah ah ah!" she begged wordlessly, gazing back at the blond with hearts glimmering in her eyes. Tears running down her cheeks as her head shot back. She was enthralled by him, as he was enthralled by her. "I'm going to get addicted to you fucking me!" She declared.

"You're reaching so deep inside of me, Uzumaki!" A passionate growl from his throat made her body quiver and shake with excitement. Her muscles felt so weak by now, all the confidence she acquired left her body. For the next few minutes both Chacha and Naruto grunted and groaned as the young man tried to fit as much of his monstrous eighteen inch pole far up her cunt as possible. While Chacha did her best to accommodate him as she struggled against the desk.

For the first time ever, words left her, she couldn't clearly make a single sentence as she simply moaned. The joyful and beaming Chacha was all but gone, now just a babbling whore. Her eyes grew in size as the cock shoved deep against her cervix. Slaps sounded throughout the room, his waist banging against her shapely bottom. No matter how many times they did it, his cock was abnormally large in size and caused ache.

Pulling his hips back one final time he slammed forward with power, his gigantic manmeat buried past her cervix, reshaping her womb. Her final shriek sounded out, her body slumping. "Oh! Yes! Yes! Uzumaki!" Chacha clenched her eyes shut and arched her back dramatically as another orgasm slammed into her. Suddenly he felt her pussy wrapping around his member very tightly. This was quickly followed by Chacha releasing a loud, rapturous squeal, her whole upper body trashed and writhed before him. He squeezed her breasts tightly and she squealed again, trembling and writhing on top of his cock.

Hot, clear girlcum squirted from her twitching, clenching twat as she screamed in raw pleasure. Most of her feminine juices ended up splattering against Naruto's waist while he kept pushing his dick further.

Eventually, after much time had passed Naruto's beefy balls were resting against Chacha's rump, signaling that he had managed to slip the entirety of his length up her twat. It also showed on her normally fit and flat stomach, as a tube like bulge had appeared. Chacha's body writhing as she was caught in a non-stop powerful climax. All the while he never halted fucking her cunny full with cunt-breaking drives. Each time he pulled back he forcefully shoved himself back inside her to a loud smack.

After several intense minutes her orgasm was beginning to wane. When she opened her eyes again however, she could see only a haze as tears blurred her vision. "Chacha, are you sure you're ok?"

She looked back trying to form a smile. "Yeah of course!" She masked her agony with her known bright beam. "Don't worry about me. Just worry about fucking me full!" Naruto nodded and thrust brutally back in. Once he managed to shove the entirety of his thick cock inside of Chacha's warm, wet pink depths, Naruto placed his hands on her thick, thighs and in an instance worked his hips with a blur of vicious thrusts. Each thrust pounded into her womb, fucking eighteen thick inches into her. It was clear from Naruto's, rough pace that he was eager, yet Chacha's body seemed to react to the rough fucking favorably. Delighted screams erupted from her lips as she held on. Naruto felt her folds coiling around his shaft and heard loud, moans coming from the dark skinned bombshell's mouth like a whore. Chacha was holding on to the desk like her life depended on it, and screamed up a storm as Naruto's skilled, and very eager cock managed to give her needy snatch pleasure in the most delightful ways.

"Yo-u sur-e do lo-ve it ro-ugh, d-on't ya!?" Chacha mused while Naruto didn't respond, simply reached around pinching her clit as it peeked out of its hood causing another scream. He brought his hands up again and squeezed her breasts, feeling her heart racing madly beneath it. By now Chacha had a giant grin etched on her face as her eyes were popped open. She was getting hotter and hotter, sweat running down her body. The room of must and lust, Chacha losing grasp of life for an hour, as he never took a break.

"Ooh fuck! Fuck yes! Ram that rod right in my slutty womb! I can be your Slut Uzumaki! We won't show up for class, but fuck every period instead!" Chacha cursed with glee and abandon. She gritted her teeth in a cock-drunk smile as she felt inch after amazing fat inch of Naruto's cock sliding deeper and deeper into her pussy. Her stomach bulged out obscenely as the breeding stud filled her to capacity, stretching her slick passage wide open.

She arched her spine up when she came again, bucking her hips insanely as she howled like slut. By now her orgasm's were coming again and again as she barley was able to stand. Chacha arching her back, the babe's body seemed to relax again, although her cheeks were flushed and her eyes unfocused. While Naruto resumed plowing her clenching snatch uncaringly. Unfortunately for Chacha, who was still coming down from her ninth climax. Chacha continued to have trouble catching her breath as more and more of Naruto's huge, vein corded shaft pounded inside of her, stretching her twat wide to epic portions. He was never this rough and she was never given a chance to calm herself with him plowing into her nonstop.

Her twat was spasming around his length uninterrupted, begging him to claim her forever as his body slapped her shapely buttocks, her hot cunny coiled and clenched around his throbbing shaft and pleasure washed over him. Meaty _thwacks_ had resounded through the empty room as her asscheeks slapped against Naruto. Chacha groaned as she felt right at home under the Uzumaki. Being breed by an unrelenting virile man, with her pussy being plowed by a bigger, more powerful being. The submissive girl fell into her role and let herself be reamed. Her eyes rolled up and lust dazed smile on her face as her tongue flapped about insanely.

Naruto was getting close. The throbbing of his member had been getting more powerful. Chacha could only scream loudly, and weakly writhing in pleasure in Naruto's powerful grip. _Even though he's cummed so many times, he's still filled with energy! He really does have an abnormal amount of stamina!_

Making the bitch grit her teeth as another orgasm shoot from her. Naruto showed her just what a cock craving slut she was. His veins beat viciously as he felt his seed start to travel up his shaft, making him thrust his hips even faster. A blur as he bashed Chacha's quivering pussy. He kept this stride up within his curvy, dark skinned babe that was currently climaxing on his shaft. Eventually, he announced his own orgasm with a hiss. "You're so fucking hot. I'm going to fill you with every drop." He announced as his first blast erupted filling her womb in a second. The thick heavy sounds of cum being deposited echoed out into the room. Jelly, thick globs of jizz fired in short powerful bursts.

The first blast stuffed Chacha to the brim and squeezed out. Copious amounts of hot, sticky seed blasted into her snatch. The beaten slut just laid there being filled. She felt her belly grow and Naruto's fleshly cum sacks twitch and shudder against her. Naruto stood there pumping her with his potent cock snot. But even when she had been filled to the brim, the energetic teenager continued to pump out more thick jizz than she knew was possible. It quickly ended up staining the insides of her thighs as well as, of course, the floor beneath the two of them also got a taste. Cum squeezed out, thick like toothpaste, form the overstuffed orifice and splattered to the ground. When it was finally over her entire legs were drenched and wobbling.

Chacha could still see his cock throbbing. "I can take more, I won't pass out like Minori." Chacha lied knowing she was in for a world of hurt.


	8. Chapter 8

After several hours Chacha was barely standing which Aki took notice of. "Chacha I think you need a break." The nurse professed.

Chacha shook her head with a bright, glowing aura, refusing to yield. "Why let the fun end now. I'm already prepared to give Naruto the utmost, unsurpassed blowjob of his life." Without saying more Chacha dropped down before the blonde and pressed her plump, soft lips against Naruto's massive cockhead and tried to push her head down all the way of eighteen inches. This failed as soon as it began, only making it down four inches, having much trouble. Trying to shove every inch of his enormous eighteen inch cock straight down her drooling throat in one go.

She dove onto the pole with her mouth, no regard for elegance or skill, her gagging as loud as her failure, yet she continued with triple the effort. Naruto groaned in pleasure, watching the beauty try her best. She took the challenge of the bulging cock, and attacked it with her gullet. The result was less of a blowjob, and more of Chacha fucking's Naruto's penis with her strained throat. She was going cross eyed as the endless thick inches slid past her tongue and far down past the point of comfort, her throat bulging from the weight of it and spit erupting from the sides of her lips. His massive girth stretched her lips into an obscene ring, her eyes watering as her mouth gaped open.

"Chacha that feels great!" Her tongue flapped about helplessly, adding to the pleasure as it pressed up against the massive mushroom head and swirled around. Minutes continued as she had the most important task of pleasing Naruto. She took her own plush, juicy lips and kissed up against Naruto's pulsing, covered cockhead, moaning sweetly while she swallowed more and more of his turgid dick. Her tongue lapped up eagerly sweet pre-cum that shot out of his dilated slit, joyfully bobbing her head up and down. Light licks issued her tight throat as that bulbous head teased at the entrance to her. She whimpered and drooled, tears started to form at the corners of her eyes from the strain. Through it all, she endured, her eyes staring up at the intimidating figure of the man.

"Damn Chacha." Naruto's voice occupied the room, just as he continued to savor Chacha's mouth drawn to the base of his cock. As the room was filled with the sound of her struggling gurgling and Naruto's delighted noises of satisfaction.

Chacha choked, spit bubbling from her lips to gurgle along the massive shaft connecting her face to his groin. Her drool dribbled down her chin onto her deep exposed cleavage, her tits wobbling violently under her as she began to properly face fuck herself with determination. This insanely hot sight spurred her to plow his dick even deeper into her tight gullet, delighting the taste.

Meanwhile, Haruko was motionless on the floor, steadily coming to. First the sounds of gaudy, concentrated, gagging filling her ears. Looking over, the sight instantly caused her eyebrows to narrow furious with irritation.

She found, HER Naruto against the desk with Chacha, a girl whom she believed held no love for the blonde was down on her knees furiously gagging on his gigantic manmeat. The Amaya wasn't taking it sitting down. No longer idle she stood slowly, her bones aching screaming to stop, yet making her way to him.

Naruto looked over to find his best friend sluggishly closing the distance with an obvious limp. "Haruko?" He asked, seeing her face with a sour look. Without a word she plopped down on her knees beside Chacha, whom wasn't paying her any attention. Once on the floor Haruko eagerly leaned forward and latched her entire mouth to his massive, musky nutsack. Naruto groaned to see the pretty features nestled between his balls, a now mature face pressed tight against his massive testicles. The wiggling tongue of Haruko against him. Naruto's massive, ball-bag rubbed against her, up and down the face, his sweaty manly musk exploding in her nostrils. "That's feels so good, Haruko." Naruto declared. A declaration that made both Chacha and Haruko shudder for a certainty.

Chacha smiled seeing her rival awake. "You're finally in the land of the living. Naruto's been busy with me while you were busy being asleep, so I can tell he prefers me much more." Haruko listened and wasn't planning on failing, turning red she picked up her pace for the delight of Naruto.

Now two beautiful naked bodies quivering from their kneeling positions, Chacha still gaging on a cock that filled her throat, and Haruko's tongue tirelessly working around his big testicles. His towering dick was still an intimidating sight, but the two girls believed they could handle it and were sure they could win the day. Panting sounded from the buxom, H-cup student's, their eyes shining with maddened lust as they slurped and suckled at Naruto's giant cock and balls. They turned to each other, never halting, eyes narrowed seeing their competitor. Never once did they halt, not for a second. They breathed through their noses deeply, and concentrated on the most important task at hand, both knowing they were the better woman for the blonde. Naruto's confidence and glory etched across him, merely drew in a long breath and offered a gratified sigh to the open air.

"You two are doing an amazing job." he cooed, the blond man ran his fingers through their hair. Precum continued to spout from his slit in a constant stream, outputting more and more. His hands on their heads. Both Chacha and Haruko quivered at the thought, but they said nothing. They were on their knees before the Uzumaki, and trying to be better was all that mattered. The taste of cock was so intoxicating. Chacha's eyes were puffy and red from her streaming tears as she punished her mouth roughly. Her onslaught led to her immense pain. But all of it was worth it and went towards her victory over her H-cup rival.

Both girls were messily working; dedicating themselves to licking up and down Naruto's shaft that was still covered with the dense, thick spit of her fellow student. Chacha's oral cavity hadn't been able to conquer the entire immense invader, yet she fucked as much of his eighteen inch monster with her small mouth. The muscled and veiny cock spread her esophagus thinly, the outline of his dick inside her throat clearly visible. Chacha choked and her eyes watered as she struggled with the serpent. The sensation of her wet tongue caressing his cockhead as it disappeared into her tight gullet caused him to groan.

Chacha coughed as the tree-trunk gave her difficulty, spiting badly, yet trying to take more of him. Without allowing herself to lose, she vexed to do her best. She swallowed more of his meaty shaft, moaning as it pulsed against the walls of her bulging throat. Chacha felt beads of sweat running down her forehead with how forceful she was sucking on his rod. She needed to provide more, she wanted to be better, above Haruko. And so she quickened her tempo until her face was a blur, chocking herself as she tried desperately to swallow more of his thick member. The two beauty's were already coated in cockslime and spit from the merciless fun, and Naruto merely leaned back and savored their attentions. Haruko's nose squeezing to the spot in between Naruto's sack and shaft, and her tongue rolling eagerly back and forth over his balls.

Chacha could no longer take it. She finally released her grip on the cock, and started to pull his prick free from her throat. Chacha dropped down to her hands and knees after that cock flowed from her lips, coughing and sputtering and spitting to the floor below. She could hardly see, nearly blinded by tears. All of the gagging and choking she had been holding onto now echoed through her body, from the lines of spit rolling to the floor to the tears that dropped messily from her eyes. Despite her strain she regained her composure seeing Haruko's nasty smirk towards her. Casting a glance at her pretty, mature face as eclipsed by Naruto's enormous prick.

Chacha finally gained a breather and looked over to see Haruko with a triumph smile on her lips. "If you think you can do such a better job, then go right ahead." Chacha said with spite.

"Fine. I know I can." Haruko said without a care. She lunged herself forward with reckless abandon. Soon her face smashed against Naruto's prick with parted lips and wiggling tongue, and she wasn't prepared to take her time. The difference between her motions from Chacha was practically night and day. Making him wet, messy and sloppy and taking him inch by meaty inch. It was when Haruko joined the fray that Chacha saw just how to handle Naruto's member, and it was with a certain...passion and fearlessness. No sooner did she lunge her face downward, squeezing her mouth and swiftly beginning to worship his huge manmeat.

"So good." The Uzumaki groaned and his member throbbed within Haruko's grip holding him, every inch of that wildly massive length pulsing with arousal and power. Chacha watched with even wider eyes as Haruko started to slurp and suckle and lick her way to delight around Naruto's shaft; uncaring of how the spit smeared against her cheeks, how her purple hair stuck to her forehead, or how many wet, lewd noises she made while she sucked. She was ravenous, greedy, and clearly unafraid to make a mess of herself, if it meant making her love happy. It was a good role model for Chacha. The dark skinned beauty eyes came back to life and she quickly leaned forward.

The sounds of slurping filled the room that night were intense, with each woman added their own spit to the mix as they lavished attention on Naruto's cock. His balls were wet not only from Haruko's own attention but by Chacha's as well, either having drooled down the sides of his shaft or spit directly there for to rub into his sack. Once the two women started to throw themselves into it, things were quick to escalate; it seemed like neither of the H-cup girls had many reservations once the taste of cock was on their lips. Naruto's mighty length throbbed in between their kisses and within the grasp of their palms, and it wasn't long before the Uzumaki moved his hands down to help himself to a few grips of ass. 

"Damn you two truly know how to please me." Naruto declared. Pleasure rolled through Naruto more as they thoroughly worked, a pair of mouths moving in magnificent tandem across his sensitive areas. Hums of discomfort accompanied their many gags as Naruto's rigid manhood began to fuck Haruko's tight throat. She increased her pace of thrusting. She felt lightheaded, unable to breathe as she gargled on his massive slut-splitter, precum sputtering from his tip in copious amounts. She continued this procedure fucking her face full, cramming each and every fat, thick inch into her. Trying her dammest to fit his fat tree trunk down a little hole. He merely drew in a long, deep breath, as these perfect women continued.

Chacha could see Haruko was doing a superior job and recognized she needed to quicken her resolve. "I know where I'm vastly superior." Chacha spoke up with a grin, heaving her giant tits and pressing her naked full breasts forward from the right side to close around the sides of Naruto's spit-covered cock. She gave Naruto a titjob with her massive H-cup size tits while still licking and kissing at the head, fully covering his upper half in spit in the process and finding all new ways to pleasure Naruto. The blonde groaned at the soft warm feeling of tit-flesh wrapped around his long dick, swaddling him in softness and flawless skin. "Crap! Your tits are seriously crazy Chacha!" The young blonde panted, biting his lower lip in lust. Chacha smiled up at him hearing the compliment and knew she was superior. Haruko watched jealous knowing she could give her love a better tittyfuck.

Haruko followed suit and hefted her own wondrous titties and smashed them around the upper half of Naruto's beastly shaft from the left side. Goosebumps prickled her skin as she sandwiched his scalding hot slut-splitter between both their meaty H-cup mounds. Four fat, suckable nipples rubbed and flicked against him as they began to hoist their huge jugs up and down. Haruko had the upper half and Chacha the lower half from the either side. And in between was a blissful Naruto Uzumaki whom didn't know what hour it was at this amazing point, as they hefted their amazing tits around him. His eyes dazed, his head leaned back in a groan. Naruto knew then, that this was truly paradise.

Chacha hastened her titfuck and whimpered playfully, stroking the manly shaft while her eyes met Haruko's. "You think you can give Naruto a better tityfuck with that rack!" Chacha exclaimed.

Haruko snapped back. "My tits are only slightly smaller than yours!" She retorted, picking up the pace of her titfuck, smashing her soft bosom tighter around the massive dick.

"They're still smaller!" Chacha declared as she moved her flawless tits faster, hearing Naruto's groans raise gaudier.

 _Errrr._ The broken Haruko whimpered as she increased her pace even swifter and gave the muscular blond a blur of a titty fuck, her rack sliding easily along the spit-soaked shaft to slap softly against Chacha's tits. The musk of Naruto's cock was stronger, it's hot pulse thumping though their chests, could only make them respond in needy pants and whines.

Naruto, had his head thrown back with a deep throated groan. As they squeezed their breasts tightly around Naruto's pulsing member, Haruko slipping several inches of Naruto's monstercock that still escaped her cavernous cleavage into her mouth. After she succeeded in that, she loudly started to suck on the tip of his fat prick, causing strings of her saliva to land on her chest, making an even bigger mess of it. All the while she thrust her chest forward, meeting Naruto in buffeting her massive boobs around the shaft that had so enslaved her body.

Minutes continued as they had the most important task of pleasing their Naruto. Haruko took her own plush, juicy lips and kissed up against Naruto's pulsing, head covered cockhead, moaning sweetly while she swallowed more and more of his turgid dick. Her tongue lapped up eagerly the sweet pre-cum that shot out of his dilated slit, joyfully bobbing her head up and down. Light licks and gags issued her tight throat as that bulbous head teased at the entrance to her tight throat.

Chacha took her hands, the naughty Akaza seized her tremendous breasts from the sides and began hauling them up and down faster than Haruko, her fingers sinking into the fat. "Oh! They're so soft!" He stated. She hefted up her massive, heavy breasts, before coming back down again resting them on Naruto's lap and keeping them wrapped around his huge, precum oozing prick. She wasted no time in working them along Naruto's monstercock.

As Haruko continued to work her breasts up and down, she made sure to rub the precum into her skin. Nonstop pre cum making one hell of a mess of their chests, which was something they took full advantage of by working her tits along the young man's monster cock faster and faster.

"Fuck!" Naruto growled as he threw his head back. The combination of Chacha and Haruko softly massaging his dick with their tight throat and Haruko's dexterous tongue teased his cock faster became so good.

"You can have me any day any time, Uzumaki." Chacha declared. Naruto merely smirked as she spoke up and continued feeding his cock to the two hungry cunts.

"I could never get tired of this." he spoke with glee.

Pleasure rolled through Naruto more as they thoroughly worked, a pair of mouths moving in magnificent tandem across his sensitive areas. Hums of discomfort accompanied their many gags as Naruto's rigid manhood began to fuck Haruko's tight throat. She increased her pace of thrusting. She felt lightheaded, unable to breathe as she gargled on his massive slut-splitter, precum sputtering from his tip in copious amounts. She continued this procedure fucking her face full, cramming each and every fat, thick inch into her. Trying her dammest to fit his fat tree trunk down a little hole. He merely drew in a long, deep breath, as these perfect girls continued. "You two truly know how to please me." Naruto declared.

Haruko and Chacha would've responded, but they were far too busy putting their mouths to better use elsewhere. Chacha's tongue circled Naruto's balls while Haruko drew her mouth down on that impressive cock, wincing a bit as it pushed long past her tongue and into her throat. She didn't mind deepthroating it of her own volition doing so was a sign of how much she adored her love and craved his seed.

But she still hadn't conquered his entire cock and knew she could. Finally, after several long, blissfully rough minutes of vicious face-fucking, Haruko's nose became buried in, rested around the base of his cock. Her lips, thoroughly stretched into a thin ring and with smeared lipstick, she kissed his waist. She had made it all the way down, her goal she had tried to achieve above all else. With a deep, breathless, weak moan that vibrated his pillar of dick-meat, she came, eyes rolling all the way back as her spasming pussy sprayed and gushed her juices all over herself, drenching her thick thighs and soaking through her. Her sweet, climaxing came with a squeal. An arc of pussy juice fired from her greedy, plump slit and drenched her.

Chacha was more than jealous as she watched perplexed, but shook her head knowing she needed to please. From time to time Chacha would lean her head up so her tongue could glide around Naruto's sack or even the edges of Haruko's lips where they crested around their Naruto's cock, they stayed focused down on his manmeat. It was a spit-slickened mess at Naruto's lap, exactly how he liked it while being serviced by these two amazing women.

Naruto merely grinned, and took a deep breath as he felt his pleasure begin to overwhelm him. Haruko would be on the receiving end of an unexpected burst of thick cream, with her mouth so diligently deepthroating that member and her throat so contently filled and stretched.

Haruko attacked the bulbous head of Naruto's massive prick. His enormous cock throbbed to an incredible new stiffness, pulsing violently on the roof of her mouth. She panted through her nose and sucked his aching cock as hard as she could, her tongue a blur as she jacked the cock-shaft. That gigantic dick merely throbbed as a sudden explosion of cream erupted from the head, and chasing squarely after it was an unleashed torrent of cum that poor Haruko couldn't possibly be prepared for. His cock exploding, between her lips, spraying a geyser of thick, creamy cum down the horny young throat. A epic, colossal eruption of thick, lumpy, man gunk exploded from his throbbing, bulging urethra. Haruko tried to cry out as she felt the girthy cock get even thicker making her throat bulge out even more. Haruko moaned at the pungent, dense sperm that flooded her mouth and drowned her tongue.

She felt a hot thick liquid gushing down her throat as she savored the rich taste of Naruto's godly cock. "Here it comes!" Naruto declared as he saw Haruko's cheeks puff out and her eyes bulge, completely taken off guard by the unleashed cum. It flooded Haruko's throat so swiftly and in such an enormous amount that the woman could do little more than kneel there and take it, coughing and sputtering as she did so and struggling with far too much to gobble up. Haruko's pussy creamed as she gulped down spunk. The young woman shuddered happily as she tasted his seed, as the jizz lashed and splattered around the inside of her mouth. She sucked and jacked his gushing cock harder than ever, struggling to swallow out all of his cum.

Naruto's orgasm was so intense that it burst out of Haruko's nose and drooled around the sides of her lips, making what was already a slickened mess even more moist and rich with dense sperm. Thankfully Chacha lifted herself up from her attentions at Naruto's balls in order to help out, bringing her naked body against the other woman and started to slurp up what she could. While Haruko struggled with the payload of cum Chacha was nothing but jealous, whispering in a greedy tone as she pulled her tongue across the seam of Haruko's lips and Naruto's cock.

When Naruto's cock flopped out of Haruko's mouth the man merely let it slap carelessly back and forth, striking each woman lightly in the cheeks and temples while the massive blasts of cum left his tip.

Chacha eagerly latched herself to his cock. Naruto just sat there and enjoyed the feeling of unloading deep into his her throat. His pent-up cumload raked out of his wet, throbbing prick, spurting her stomach full of spunk. Chacha's needy pussy squirted as she cherished his spurting hard on, whining as the white gush spewed across her tongue, soaking her tonsils with cum. Her legs freezing up and twitching as she sprayed the ground in rapid succession. Naruto pulled Chacha's hair and writhed above her, almost unable to bear the intensity of his orgasm.

Once her stomach was full the cum forced back up her throat and around Naruto's cock, making her throat bulge even more. Yet even as she was full Naruto never stopped unloading his thick jizz. From the vacant look in Chacha's eyes it was clear she still hadn't quite recovered from the shock. Despite that, she ushered cum down and groaned in pleasure as they both swallowed, doing their best to clean each other up with hungry swipes back and forth. Their one true goal had become the same, to please Naruto beyond all else.

Meanwhile Aki observed with a keen eye, gazing over the three. Having witnessed Naruto's monumental power, she saw the past repeating itself. Like Minori, the girls were about to lose this battle. The nurse realized she wasn't thinking correctly, but needed to be drastic. The conclusion quickly came to her, her answer to the problem was so clear.

Having occupied the mantel of the mission she became acquainted with her strategy. While the three were deep in their session, Aki slipped out of her office, her composure in full swing. Strutting down the hall with authority, ignoring anyone that went by her, on her mission. She made her way to Tomiko's office, finding Tomiko currently before her desk, getting ready for her students. "Miss." Aki said.

Tomiko jumped from the simple voice, easily being startled. "Oh, Miss Aki you snuck up on me. I'm so sorry for jumping." She declared pressing a hand to her massive J-cup breasts, her heart racing from the simple voice. "What is it Aki? How may I assist you?" She softly asked, turning towards her nurse and close friend, a cheerful smirk permanently upon her lips.

Aki was ready to finally lay it all down on the line. "Miss I need you to gather all the girls from Makin Ki and Venus."

With a quizzical look Tomiko stared at Aki. "Oh, what is it? Why everyone?" She asked with her sweet, calming voice.

"An emergency meeting. Tell them to see me in the principal's personal quarters for this most important affair." Aki ordered.

"Right, but it will take some time to gather so many women." She simply replied.

"That's ok." Aki was about to leave and head down the hall when she halted gazing over Tomiko. "Oh and if you would also come with us. Your assistance would be greatly insightful and useful."


	9. Chapter 9

Among a crowded hallway, ten women stood waiting before a door to the principal's quarters. All the women from Makin-Ki and Venus spoke to one another, questioning why they were there. Aki stood before them, vexing to gain their attention. "Ladies, everyone please settle down." They silenced themselves and looked forward towards the nurse. Once they calmed down Aki smiled. "I know you don't know why you're here, but I desperately need your help. I called all of you here for the utmost, important mission of your life. This will not be easy, as this is a double SS rank mission." Aki declared in a serious tone.

Everyone stood straight when they heard that, the rank never being spoken. "SS rank! What kind of emergency is this?" Azuki asked.

"The highest I can give. Now before we enter this room, I want you to forget about all your judgment and everything else you know. This will be a mission unlike any you have ever witnessed. Yet, I know you have the power, and will not fail. Do you understand?" She spoke as if they were about to descend into a fierce battle.

"Yes mam." The women together stated at once. With that, the many women entered and filled the principal's quarters, upon their feet hitting the floor all of them stopped midstep. Looking up, finding before a desk stood the whisker faced blonde. Only the young man did not have a single scrape of clothing covering him, finding Naruto absolute nude. The girls gasped vocally together. Some stared blankly, while a few blushed profusely and others turned away. All of them were simply surprised with what they saw. _Why is he naked_? A few student's asked themselves.

Every girl from Demitra to Furan were purely flabbergasted, gazing over the hunk's muscles and abs, eyes fully wide. All at once their voices initiated to fill the air, inept to keep from speaking their mind. "Wow this dude is a hunk." Yuuka declared as she stared at his chest.

"Yeah, but look at that insanely huge dick." Yan-Min Proclaimed with a huge evil grin.

"His balls are massive too." Martha replied. Their eyes drinking up every inch of the man before them.

"Yeah, those balls are fucking bigger than anything." Yan-Min stated. Eyes gazed over ripped muscles, hard six pack, and a giant eighteen inch cock that thumped up and down to complete the package. The heat rose in the room as they felt their bodies warm up unlike ever before. The room filled with feminine urges as their eyes took every inch of the stud, Naruto. Many of the girls had chased other men for years, but now they saw their new target.

Aki could see the woman drawn in by the sight of the Uzumaki. "Girls, girls everyone please calm down."

The numerous student's voices began to wane and Kodama stood forward before everyone else. "Not that I'm complaining, but why is Naruto naked." Kodama asked nonchalantly, in truth her eyes remaining on his massive manmeat the whole time.

"I was getting to that. Of course you know this is Naruto, a member of Makin Ki. I will tell you, what I have told others. Naruto has been erect for a full day, an erection that by no means will go limp. So he needs help. He is in serious agony girls, the worst I've perceived. Nothing has helped him, no medicine…" She paused for a moment looking over her students. "There is only one remedy among all others that can cure him! One remedy that can make all the pain disappear." She gazed over their faces. "Hard, nonstop sex!" A few girls gasped. "He is your SS rank mission! Getting him limp by any means necessary!" Many girls grinned more than joyful to fulfill the request. "It will take considerable resolve girls! So, if you wish to leave, now is the time. Or, you can stay. Their is no judgment, this is an important mission to treat a member of Makin Ki…"

The air grew silent as Aki laid out her plan. "Are you up to this important challenge?" Many of the girls couldn't believe what they heard their nurse say, wanting them to fuck a student. While everyone from Venus especially the busty Shiria grinned at what they heard.

"Yes of course." Many girls declared, wanting him.

"Good to see you girls are determined. Now we will take turns in shifts. I will need four of you-" Before she could finish, Shiria jumped forward, standing ready. Having been a stalker of Naruto's for a year, finally saw her opportunity to have him.

"I want to fix him right now." Shiria stated, closing the distance quickly.

Aki caught her before she could reach him. "Wait right there missy. Like I was saying, I have decided the best action is to be going in shifts. Each shift will consist of a few women that will help Naruto. Now which of you ladies will be in the first shift." Aki asked. Shiria, Inaho and Tomiko jumped at once landing besides Azuki whom was standing at the front of the group.

"Alright then it's settled. You four will be in the first shift. Now I need three women for the second shift." Kodamine stood forward not caring as Demitra whispered to Yan-min. Both nodded to the other and stood forward. "And finally a third shift will be Martha, Furan and Yuuka." the many women nodded.

Aki's eyes fell back on Azuki, seeing she was ahead of everyone else. "Alright, since Azuki was at the front and is so eager, she will be first. She will be the one to show you girls how's It's done."

Imminently the E-cup fighter looked over, shaking her head. "Your mistaken, I was just standing there, I didn't mean to be first, I mea-." The fierce warrior was cut off.

"Oh It's ok, theirs no need to pretend, we know how much you want to be with Naruto. Now he is your SS rank mission." Aki declared with a sweet smile.

Azuki mumbled under her breath but turned towards Naruto. _Alright._ The crimson haired bombshell closed the distance giving Naruto an evil eye as she dropped down before him,the cock eyeing her up. Thicker than her arm at eighteen inches long, the powerful, member throbbed eagerly in her face. Thick heavy veins pulsated through the monstrous shaft. It's pisshole, twitching as jelly like pre-cum oozed out of it, blinking at her as her eyes gazed at the flared head. _Ok, you can do this. Just put his giant monster in your mouth._ She told herself and finally leaned forward, sloppily licking the engorged head back and forth for a full minute.

Naruto stood there watching the crimson haired warrior confused. _Err what is she doing?_ Azuki gently licking back and forth, having no clue how to give a proper blowjob. She distinguished how much of a terrible job she was doing by the look on her partner's face.

 _Ah. I'm so embarrassed. I've never done anything like this before. I'm not prepared for this and it's all this idiot's fault, and his absurdly huge dick. Really who even has a cock this big?_ She looked at the manmeat with a scowl as if it had a mind of its own. _I guess if anyone would have a dick this huge, it would be this hyperactive knucklehead_. Looking down the intense fighter could see his massive balls, bouncing with gallons of jizz, shaking between his legs. Her nose twitched at the powerful male musk that hit her like punch to the gut. It's heavy, potent, and thick in the air.

The very aura around the shaft simmered and shook form the humid heat coming off of it. It violated her whole being with how dominate and manly it was. The musk of the meat pole ready to breed any bitch in it's way. Her body shivered in a rather odd feeling, a feeling she never felt before. Seeing such grand display of masculinity made her pussy jump a little, secretly wanting him. A lust as she stared at the beastly shaft as if she was in a trance. Something Naruto took notice too. His cock responded to her gaze, blasting a large gunk of precum in her face. The precum blast did more than mask her anger, the girl could barely be recognized as the gelatinous white paste of spunk ran down her nose and neck. Having to wipe the think gunk from her eyes, with a flick of her hand. With the sperm off her face, she looked up at him with narrowed eyes.

"Sorry." Naruto said, looking down knowing how livid she could get.

Azuki felt like knocking Naruto in the head right now, but knew better. "You'll pay for that after were done." She whispered up to him. Naruto knew she kept her promises.

Azuki delved back in, gently licking around the head and nothing else. Aki Watched Azuki from the either side of the room, with disappointment etching her aura, she saw how poor of a job she was doing. In fact she had never witnessed such weak skills when it came to a blowjob. She pitied the young student and knew she required help. Closing the distance, Aki without question grabbed her by the head. "Here let me help you." Aki said gently before Azuki had a chance to respond.

"Wait." Azuki Tried to get out. Aki readied herself then with force slammed her head forward, forcing her down ten inches shoving her head deep. Azuki's mouth stretched wide open, forcing the young woman to take a deep whiff of the sweltering scrotum. The massive dick covered her entry view while she took a big whiff of the beast's smell. Pure lust filled her nose, making her knees go weak and eyes water. Pussy fired juices as her expression was idiotic, her body went limp as if someone landed a knockout blow to her. With her mouth agape a large hearty blast of jizz shot down her throat forcing her to swallow the delicious treat.

After a moment her gagreflex took over and she retreated. With a pop she dropped down to her hands and knees, furious coughing ensued.

Aki shook her head, discerning she needed to call another. "Oh Honey." Aki stated with disappointment. Azuki recognized how poor she was doing and could feel all of their eyes on her. Clenching her glove worn fists she remembered she was a victor above all else. Having never once failed a single mission, exam or test. Being a success no matter the cost, and wasn't about to lose such an important one.

Quickly she discerned what was required, with such meager skills she needed to alter her finish and stood up on her feet in a flash. She leaned forward resting her mouth right against Naruto's ear. "You listen here, jerk." She whispered, so no one else could hear. "You fuck me as hard as you can, you fit that, gross monster between your legs of yours down my throat no matter what. No matter how it pains me, I'm not losing my first SS rank mission! You got that!" She told him with a threat, Azuki being a woman who never took shit.

Naruto felt her eyes scanning over him, ready to pounce. "Yes mam." He replied.

"Don't bullshit me. Got it." Naruto nodded, not wanting to get slapped from the burning Azuki. With that she dropped down to her knees, her eyes remaining on him. Once on her knees, Naruto gently rested his hands on her head, thinking she might punch him just for that. Yet she remained on the floor and simply nodded, ready. Naruto knew then he didn't have to hold back and could fuck her as much as he wanted. With glee he prepared himself.

Gaining all the energy Azuki had, leaning forward and attaching her mouth to his head, truly not knowing what awaited her. Unable to predict his movement, with a sudden thrust, a single flash, there was no preparation for the sudden and swift thrust of his eighteen inch monster cock that spread her throat completely open. In her gasp of shock, Naruto filled her throat with his mighty cock. Pushing far past her full lips and into her slick throat with twelve gigantic inches stretching her once tiny esophagus. She gagged and chocked on his cock yet kept her mouth down.

His hands gripped her crimson hair, something no one ever dared do, yet she allowed for the mission. Without a moment for air Naruto pulled her head back, dragging her lips across his monster cock while she gaged. Then simultaneously, he pushed her head back down and pumped his hips, fucking her mouth with angered vigor.

Naruto growling with joy as her throat squeezed and massaged his member. Naruto gave no quarter or time for her to adjust for his immense size and started pounding relentlessly into the woman's throat. Stabbing himself, bucking his hips down her wet throat. Ramming his massive meat pole right down her throat in blistering pace. The pole battered against the Azuki's throat as it ballooned. Making her gag and spit over herself as Naruto's balls slapped against her chin.

Naruto swallowed thickly with a slow blink, reveling in this open submission. Having the crimson-haired beauty surrender to him made his dick throb with sensitivity, as the miniscule winkles on her fleshy lips tickled the veins on the underside of his manhood. Rearing back before slamming more inches of his monster shlong into her mouth. Expanding her throat as it bulged and made her throat gape as the Uzumaki's big bouncy nut stack slapped her chin, marking it red. With a groan Naruto wasted no time fucking her mouth. Azuki taking more of the shaft with each dive as she looked up with watering eyes, barely able to breathe. On no situation would she have ever let a man do this, but for such a high rank mission she would allow it.

"Fuck." he whispered, as he gratified himself with the beautiful face, "I love watching you suck my dick." Naruto feeling more assured bobbed her face on his dick, mesmerized by the sight of her luscious lips traveling up and down his head while she squeezed and massaged his tender glands. He couldn't believe Azuki, the girl who would punch anyone for a simple comment was sucking his dick.

Gags were the only sounds the crimson haired girl could make, once always having a retort. With her mouth filled with cock, her throat distended with the shape of the meat. Her tongue forced to gliding on the underside, adding more of spit as she drooled and gagged. The young man's strong intoxicating musk filled her nostrils. His musk heavy, thick with powerful lust that seemed to push on her as he ravaged her throat. She tried to glare up at him, in some futile attempt to still show her utter contempt for the lewd act, but her body said otherwise. With shaky knees, she felt her womanhood profusely leak with arousal. Her cunt dripping and quivering it's girlcum to the ground beneath her. Betraying her mind as the taste of manmeat got her body going. The delicious taste made her moan uncontrollable as her face was positioned into Naruto's abs.

He smelt the woman's fluids drip down her legs. Her mouth wrapped around his cock wet with her saliva. Warm and tight just like a pussy as he ruined her vocal cords. Pulling his hips back until Azuki was panting with his cockhead in her mouth. The shaft shinnying and dribbling with her drool along with her face soaked in sweat spit like mess. With two hands, he pushed her to the base of his cock in one swift mention. Filling the conquest's orifice and chocking her out.

Hard rock abs was all in the bombshell's view. Azuki's nose pushed upward, forced to take tiny shallow breath of air. Her body twitched as she gagged, swallowing the massive shaft with little room to breathe. Slowly she started to lose it. Her eyes turning upward, suffocating on his dick as her world was starting to dim. It was like nothing she knew, since she had never been with anyone. The raging Uzumaki just was to put her in her place, showing her just how powerful he is compared to her.

To her relief, he pulled her back, only to have a repeat performance. Pulling Azuki's head back then slamming his hips forward, ending with a thick slap of cock down her throat. Keeping her there for a moment before doing it again, switching between pushing her head to shoving his hips. Azuki, tittering on the edge of consciousness, letting her arms go limp. Residing to her fate as her face was pounded in short powerful lunges form the brutal facefucking.

She stared up at him, her eyes burnished with submissiveness as his breathing grew heavier. Slapping the young woman's chin with his ball sack and choking her out with his massive prick. Taking two fists full of the crimson hair, the Uzumaki threw his head back. Going on a full wonton assault of Azuki's throat with extreme gusto fucking eighteen fat amazingly, massive inches down her strained gullet.

The lovely E-cup bombshell choked and gagged loudly as the eighteen inch mammoth slammed deep down her cavity. With another slam of his dick the Azuki was taut as she came wildly. Cumming on the ground while she was in submission and groaned at her pleasure. The Uzumaki slammed his hips deep into her face again and again. His musk clogged the young woman's nose. Giving her a direct scent of the Uzumaki's lust and scent. Resigning to her situation as she sucked back on the dick plowing her mouth. Whipping her tongue around the fat cock, like a hungry slut. Trying her best to lick every inch and clean the sweat covered manmeat.

Naruto gave no quarter to her. Slapping his cock in her face with glee as he jeered at her. Displaying his ownership as his dick wacked hitting her deep throat with gusto. Naruto pounded orgasm after orgasm out of Azuki. The ground below her a sea of her cum as she sputtered her nectar at a near constant rate for an hour.The thickest Pre-cum persistently shot down into her stomach, with the steady increase of speed. Azuki could only respond with nosily gagging that filled the room. Spit flying everywhere, hitting her in the face form the break neck speed.

Naruto pushed his hips and Azuki forward, faster and faster, eyes rolling into the back of her head, faster breaking the sound barrier. "Fuck!" Was all that was heard. Cum roared form the Uzumaki's fuckstick. Flooding the half-awake bombshell's maw with his thick, righteous seed. It shot out of her stuffed mouth, her cheeks bulging like a greedy chipmunk. There was so much gelatinous jizz that it bubbled out form her nose, popping as she exhaled what little oxygen she could.

Azuki gurgled and sputtered as the cum leaked through sealed lips and nostrils. The smell over took nearly all of her senses as she kept drinking the endless amount of sperm. It was delicious and utterly masculine. Thicker than anything she had ever tasted, the white goop actually made her full; as if she had a full meal.

He wrenched her head form his cock after a full three minutes of emptying his load. The E-cup fighter coughing in a cummy haze. Her tongue hanging out of her gaping mouth, taking in the much needed air she had lost. She gripped his powerful cum and spittle covered erection with one hand and lightly smacked her face with his wet dick, smearing her face with her own spit. Azuki, in her hazy state, took the cockslapping happily.


	10. Chapter 10

"Azuki that was nothing less than amazing." Naruto declared. The crimson haired fighter remained kneeling before Naruto and witnessed her mission was far from over, looking to see the blonde's manmeat rigid. Azuki gawked at the thick eighteen inch cock, white steaming hot cum dripped off it's fuckhole and on to Azuki in thick heavy globs, the searing semen warming her.

Knowing what was needed, she stood against the principal's desk, pulling Naruto close to her, still determined to never fail. "I will only allow this once. So don't ever dare speak of this to anyone. Or, you will give me no choice, but to hunt you down…"

"Yeah, I got the message. You don't need to repeat it, a hundred times." He replied, causing her features to soften.

"Then know this, I'm going to be the one to finally make you, go limp." She simply stated as she tore off her skirt effortlessly, then pulled her school shirt up over her head, leaving Naruto to gasp at the voluptuous body before him. The thickest thighs from intense training and fighting, a flat stomach with resilient muscles and finally enormous, perky E-cup tits. Naruto purely enjoyed the view of the fighter.

Azuki popped a vessel as the Uzumaki gaped at her. "Did I say you could stare?" Azuki declared causing Naruto to look up.

"No mam. It's just, you're stunning. I've never met a woman with such a body as yours." He complimented.

Azuki was taken aback never receiving such praise, her cheeks turning red. "You really think so? Most men don't like such rough muscles." She declared as she flexed her arm.

"I'm not most men, and can see beauty before me." He replied with his smile, trying to stay on the hot, tempered fighter's good side.

She smirked. "Get to it, Uzumaki." Naruto nodded and leaned forward lifting's her leg up in a vertical spilt with one hand resting her leg on his shoulder while the other kept her pinned to the desk. The new pose allowing him to pound deeper inside of her with grand ambition. His cock pulsating faster and faster.

His immense, heavy cock slapped down on her pussy before lining up and shoving inside, caring nothing for hesitation as he plunged himself in. Azuki was still preparing when her virgin pussy was speared around the biggest cock she had taken, and her eyes went crossed as Naruto started to fuck her. There was no preparation for the sudden and swift thrust that spread Azuki open. Naruto gave no quarter or time for her to adjust for his immense size and started pounding relentlessly into the redhead's pussy. Slamming into her at the buckling knees and shout of lust form Azuki's lips. Her body betraying her as her muff started to leak its lust around the blonde's pumping cock. Coating it in her juices as she tried to resist the pleasure roaring through her body. It didn't help that he's thick as it expanded her walls wide open.

His arms locked around her right leg to keep her half-suspended and his steady slams forward filled the room with wet, loud slaps, making it unmistakable that his domination of the woman was complete. Azuki stared up at the ceiling, her eyes watering and her mouth agape, forced to contend with something she immediately didn't know, this was going to be the best fuck of her life. What was worse was her body getting off it spectacularly. Her pussy quivered and twitched as an orgasm ripped through her.

She held back a guttering moan as her cunt clenched Naruto's rampaging dick, that didn't even let up as she constricted him like a viper. The pumping into Azuki's pussy, made the combatant hold back her deep moan. Biting her lip as her back arched, her nipples sharp. Pistoning and thrusting with blurred and manic motions that would shatter the back of any normal woman. But Azuki's body was made for punches and fights. Even if her mind is rapidly going mad with lust, there is still resistance in those strong icy eyes.

The groaning bombshell's twat natural squeezed and hugged Naruto's cock. Sucking him in and drenching his shaft in her quim. His ball sack, veiny smooth swinging cum pockets, churned and swung up to hit her.

"Ugh! Mnmph!" Azuki tired her best to keep her mouth form screaming out the pleasure she is getting form Naruto ravaging her cunt. His fat cock made her belly bulge and shrink. Slick sounds of her opponent plowing her pussy reverberated through the whole room. Her body screaming louder then she ever thought possible as she thoroughly and amazingly was fucked by Naruto.

Despite her disdain for this brash Uzumaki, the cock filling her pussy did things to her that she couldn't hope to find elsewhere. He slammed in so deep and stretched her cunt so completely that it struck places she didn't even know she had, and it made her thick, muscular thighs shiver in desire. She was taken by the Uzumaki rearranging her pussy.

Azuki's pretense of not wanting to be with Naruto soon fell away as she forced her arms to reach forward, and while her fingers interlocked behind the young man's neck she looked up at him with crying, yet pleading eyes. Not begging him to stop, but to keep going so long as he could manage.

"F...Fuck me, you...you bastard!" She howled, completely tossing aside the fact she loathed him. He was already fucking her, so what did it matter now? Her right leg stretched up and hitched against his side, holding onto him harder and harder. "Fuck...fuck me! Make me cum, make me...make me cum." She started to do just that while Naruto drilled her, her eyes rolling back in her head once more as she squirted against his lap. It was a violent orgasm that left their laps damp and yet Naruto was showing no signs of stopping. If anything, he seemed all the more resolved as his hands drifted forward to slap and squeeze her breasts. Her face twisted in a look of lust and some defiance.

But Naruto was slowing beating that out of her. He fucked her, like a machine. Azuki's stiff yelps are now shaky loud gasps and coos of delight. Her tongue failing about with unfocused blue eyes. The face of a fucked silly woman as she was put in her rightful place as a cum rag.

"Let's see how much I can make these fat fucking tits shake while I keep fucking you." He grinned, and did just that over the next few minutes. Azuki's senses took leave of her in rapid order as the morning continued, and Naruto just kept stuffing his massive cock into her as she had climax after climax across it. The entire time he thrusted his ferociously thick manmeat, the largest she had ever encountered by far, and the entire time Naruto fucking nonstop. "Ahn~!" Her words turned into delirious babbles as her ejaculation was now just constant blasts and streams of her quim. Firing in arcs and spraying Naruto's cock every minute

"Your cumming over my dick like crazy." Naruto giving a hard, echoing slap on the bouncy ass. Whacking it repeatedly as he wailed and wrecked her tight pussy. He forced her to shake and shiver across his member time and time again. Before long she begged for cum, pleaded for it, screamed that she was sorry she ever doubted him, and yet he drilled her pussy well into the morning.

It wasn't until the second hour finally Naruto was nearing a thick load of creamy cum. Azuki was against the desk when the time came, her face a mess of sweat and spit and her hair a matted mess, her big breasts bouncing on every thrust and sporting more than just a few slap marks. Naruto neared his peak, and as she drew her attention up to him he spoke up once more in a dominant tone. "Here it comes." He grinned. Despite how long they had been going, despite the hours of strain, Naruto barely looked tired _. Why is he able to go so long and so desperately?!_ Azuki had no idea, but it was very clear that the world's strongest Makin Ki fighter had lost that morning. That she had lost to the greatest cock ever to enter her. "Get ready...you're getting all of my cum."

Azuki whimpered, clinging to Naruto's shoulders. "It's...it's not a safe day...I'll get pregnant."

Naruto drilled his cock down one more time to the depths. "You're not giving me a choice." That much was true; at that point he couldn't have pulled out even if he wanted to. The most powerful thighs in Makin Ki were wrapped around his waist and keeping him trapped, locked behind his back in such a state he wouldn't have been able to peel himself away in time. Azuki not only earned that creampie, but she assured it thanks to her own lewd, subconscious desire to be bred by the Uzumaki. As Naruto's head rolled back his cock unleashed a torrent of cum that filled the woman more than she ever imagined, a wash of sticky warm cream rushing inside of her and filling her entire body with a soothing sensation. She howled, she screamed, she even slapped his chest for daring to cum inside of her...but she didn't release her thighs to let him out. When their orgasms subsided her legs finally gave way and Naruto pulled his cock out, watching as Azuki's pussy immediately leaked an enormous amount of cream out onto the desk.

Naruto looking up to see that Azuki was already fast asleep. She looked content, happy even, and for all the fussing she did it was clear she enjoyed herself. Her face was a mess, her hair tangled and sweaty, her cheeks marked with lipstick and spit. She was beautiful in that completely wrecked fashion, and dozing peacefully with a smile on her face.


	11. Chapter 11

Naruto looking up to see that Azuki was already fast asleep. She looked content, happy even, and for all the fussing she did it was clear she enjoyed herself. Her face was a mess, her hair tangled and sweaty, her cheeks marked with lipstick and spit. She was beautiful in that completely wrecked fashion, and dozing peacefully with a smile on her face.

Naruto merely smirked and looked down once more to see Azuki's certainly pregnant. As he gazed over the knocked out fighter, a tender voice from the other side of the room cut him off mid-thought. "Naruto, now that you're completely done with that whore, come fuck my flawless, virgin pussy. I've been saving my cunt only for you. Hurry, please hurry." Naruto recognized the voice to well, looking over to find a perfect spectacle. The pink haired Shiria on the ground, naked with her fingers pulling apart her tight, perfect, pink pussy for him to see.

Naruto favorably smiled and took the offer, closing the distance and looking down at the gorgeous pink haired babe lying on the ground. "I'll be pleased to take you up on your proposal."

She grinned, with hearts for eyes. "Really?!" Shiria asked, persistently fantasizing about living with Naruto, and delivering him a litter of children. It was an obsession she never ceased, stalking him with every stirring second. When the chance arose seizing pieces of his hair and, stealing his boxers on every occasion.

"I'm content that you're here to help me Shiria, so of course." Naruto told her without knowing of her true obsession. She leered with tears in her eyes, her smile becoming a deceitful grin. Now her dreams of a family decisively coming true, causing her to squeak like a little girl.

"Please take me in the most unspeakable way, babe. I want you to ruin me." Naruto proceeded seizing her legs and lifting them up in the air, spreading them open. He then grabbed her ankles and pushed them down towards her head causing her lower back to start lifting up, leaving her upside down against the floor with only her head and shoulders against the floor, in the pile driver position. He enjoyed the mixed look of lust on her face as he probed her exposed pussy, she felt completely visible. Upside down with her pussy spread open for all the girls to see. His hands resting on her thighs to keep her in position.

"You ready for this?" He asked, being certain she knew what was about to transpire, the position great for aggressive fucking.

"Of course my hubby! Fuck me with all you're might my lov-!" Shiria shut up and snapped her head up when, without inquiry Naruto brutally shoved ten inches of his rigid, massive manmeat down in her soaked muff. His substantial manmeat pushed so violently in her tight crevice, so far it punished her cervix, agonizingly widening her cunt four times her normal size. Time came to a halt as every vessel on her body instantly burst and she heavily bit down on her tongue. The pain was as if she was roasting on fire and the flames burned her insides.

Yet though the most brutal agony she ever faced, she loved it. "YES!" Shiria shouted, sweat running down her forehead. Her pussy clenching and squeezed around the bitch breaking cock releasing her orgasmic juices. As her penetrating orgasm ran through her she felt squeezing, throbbing, pounding blood and electricity in her cunt from every motion. As she gasped she knew the pain meant love. In her eyes Naruto could fuck her into a coma or totally ruin her and she would be ecstatic. Which is exactly what Naruto did, never halting his pounding while she was in the whorish and defenseless state.

Naruto gave another thrust, just as deeply and furiously, shoving ten inches down without a single shed of regret. "YES!" Shiria cried loudly with the pain of blades running down her spine in glee. Her slit choking the Uzumaki for every burst and jab of his hips as he filled her with thick dick.

Another orgasm quickly crashed through her, the position was simply astounding, his cock hitting her most sensitive areas. Her orgasmic juice squirting out and staining the principal's floor as she cried from the body shaking slams. It was everything she hunted for and more, finally having her darling breaking her greedy cunt. "F-Fuck! Ahh" Shiria cursed and wailed loud enough to shake the room, begging up exposed as Naruto plowed her silly with his fat, rigid cock. The brashest howling bouncing off the walls.

"You are splitting me...haaaa...in half...so... fucking deep," She struggled to say, constantly being drilled.

"It's just. I can't help it, you're pussy's so perfect!" Naruto declared causing the upside down girl to grin. Shiria's eyes widened as she peered up at the colossal dick pounding down into her restlessly. She saw about ten inches of Naruto's remarkable, titanic shaft being pushed cruelly inside with break neck speed. The obsessed girl bellowed with orgasmic glee as the Uzumaki pounded her tight pussy without remorse. Thrusting his hips down and making her body limp, already like a rag doll. Hammering her with overwhelming force, crashing her cervix and splitting her body into pieces. Her eyes rolled upwards, tongue salivating and slutty flapping along with powerful fucking. Loud slapping sounds bounced off the walls along with whorish moans.

Naruto showing no remorse as his strong, muscular hips blurred with thrusts. With each rapid thrust taking most of his hung member out of Shiria's tight pussy, the fat, veiny fleshy rod glinting with her juices, then slamming the rest back in. The cock beating in her pussy, faster and faster, Shiria feeling the succulent shaft throbbing furiously unlike anything she recognized.

Her mind exploded as the perfect dick fucked her, in delightful pain. His first ten inches tortured her cervix and she wanted more. She knew how to get it. Shiria slowly slithered her arms up her curvaceous body and pushed her hands against her tits. Naruto was concentrating on watching his member slide in and out of her body.

"Oh Naruto baby..." she said between gasps. "Give me your whole cock, now." The pinkette presented showcasing her massive bust, exposing her boulder sized breasts. Despite their back breaking size, they sat amazingly perky, and her rosy red nipples hit her in the face every time Naruto rammed her. Naruto gazed upon the glorious sight and immediately with a back breaking thrust shoved his entire eighteen inch cock inside her womb.

Shiria like before had no time to prepare for her sixth orgasm. "Ohhhhhh FUUUCCK!" Shiria screamed, an orgasm crashing through her, feeling ecstasy in every part of her body. His thick, burly cock buried deep into the high-pitched girl's womb. "Fuck me! Fucking fuck me with all eighteen inches of that flawless cock! Punish me! Fuck me harder than you ever fucked that bitch, Haruko!" her body arched, hips moving wantonly as her orgasm continued flooding her with warmth.

Naruto became blinded with lust, and fucked Shiria harder, his thrusts a ravenous gallop of blinding speed while gritting his teeth. Pounding her until he was fucking at the speed of sound, creating sonic booms with every thrust. "Oh yes, Naruto! You are getting so deep! I can feel you in my stomach!" Shiria shouted up. She was on the edge, on the precipice of complete ecstasy. Naruto continuing to fuck her relentlessly, creating cracks in the floor from the intense power of each thrust. "Impregnate me with your seed! Fuck me full of your jizz and fertilize me with a dozen kids! Breed me Uzumaki! Breed me Naruto!" she demanded.

Naruto couldn't help but oblige her. "Fuck! I'll breed you with as many fucking kids as you want!" Rutting into her furiously as she came again and moaned out. The Uzumaki held nothing back and crashed his hips into her like a freight train. Each thrust was a punch that could break her spine in two. Plowing his cock as deep into Shiria as he could while keeping her pinned to the ground. His balls slapping at her ass while she moaned and cried beneath him.

"Fuck yes! Pound that slutty pussy! Wreck my filthy cunt!" The upside down slut wailed. Her needy twat hugging the massive prick with a devilish grip. With his girth, she took him fully and without complaint, her clit twitching madly as she hit another orgasm.

"Damn you're fucking hot and tight!" Naruto himself enjoyed the breeding slut, lashing his hips with back breaking force. Bucking them feverishly, fucking the peppy girl in pure dominance. Showing her that this is where she belongs, on her back, screaming like whore, and begging for his cock.

The Uzumaki treated her like a bitch in heat and fucked her with the intentions to breed her. Preparing her greedy pussy while his cock stretched out her cunt. He growled, Snarling at the tightness of her pussy as her muff suffocated his dick through the rigorous pounding he is giving her.

Shiria moaned and wailed into the air with love, her tongue drooling out with her smiled twisted in madding pleasure. Her hands tore at the floor form the orgasmic shockwaves racing through her body. The floor stained and dirtied form their intense, lustful rampage. Her bountiful tits, shook back and forth, smacking her face in the upside down state. Her steely nipples bouncing out as she threw her back up in another shattering orgasm but Naruto pushed her back down. His rutting only getting faster as his weighty, jizz filled sack cracked at her ass.

Naruto did just what she wanted and showed her not an ounce of mercy with his fucking. As much as she loves his tender side. Ruining her holes and breeding her to his heart's contents was so much better. Times like this the bubbly pinkette was truly glad for coming to Tenbi and finding her love. She still remembered the days of stalking him and watching him in the shower.

The monstrous cock made her normally flat stomach bulge as he demolished her twat. The shape of his shaft formed in her gut, as he rutted inside her. _He's going to breed me like I'm some whore._ "Mmm! Haaa!" That thought made her pussy clamp up more. The idea of Naruto breeding her, again and again, made her bitch of a body sing at the idea.

An hour turned to two, then three. Rough-faced paced fucking that would leave anyone both tired and sore. Yet Shiria's mad sex drive and endurance, combined with Naruto's insane stamina made for a crazy long and hard fucking. Given that Shiria loves Naruto madly, her lust can reach madding levels for him.

"Haaa!" Their lovemaking is reaching its peak as Shiria roared and came once again. Soaking the floor violently under their monstrous lovemaking. Naruto focused with speedy, near back-breaking thrusts in Shiria's twat. While the woman herself moaned helplessly, but happily while her cunt was ravaged and tamed. Shiria's eyes rolling up from a two-pronged orgasm from his bulbous pecker punching into her womb and depositing his sweltering hot load inside of her. The first one was her pussy locking up and milking even more of Naruto's syrupy thick discharge. The second made her hips shake and quiver as a stutter jet of her arousal drenched the principal's floor even further. His dick blasting out thick strings of jizz up Shiria's quivering pussy.

The bubbly hot spunk sent a shock up her back that made her scream out in pure pleasure. Her cunt spasming wildly as she came along with her love. Every hot, stodgy load of cum that Naruto slammed into her made her cry and squirt out in bless. Her quim ruining as she shook and moaned with her tongue hanging out. Naruto's abundant white, jello thick cock snot leaked out of her ruined pussy.

"MMMPH!?" Shiria locked up as she continued to cum and lost all feeling in her legs. Laying on the floor as Naruto inseminated her cunt. The Uzumaki's steaming cum stuffing her cunt to it's fullest with every pulse and shudder of his cock. The creamy viscous cum dripped out the fucked dumb pussy like molasses on the principal's floor. Mixing with Shiria's cum as it dripped off the floor. A bulge forming in her belly form how full she felt, and as Naruto said Shiria currently getting impregnated.


	12. Chapter 12

For hours Naruto and Shiria continued their rough sex session. Currently Shiria was lying on the principle's desk, upside down and ready to receive Naruto's cock. She laid there with her head dangling over the edge of the desk, hair hanging down and her mouth opened up as she was prepared to receive the Uzumaki's eighteen inch cock. Naruto smiled at Shiria enjoying the sight, with her warm, wet mouth opened up. "Are you ready?" he asked, as he gazed at her.

"Of course, Naruto. I love that you keep spoiling me." she declared looking at him from her upside down position, and begging desperately. He stood with his balls resting across her mouth, forcing her face just underneath his massive sack, so she could savor his musk, Shiria adoring being under his dominance.

He prepared to let his cock sink forward into her warm, wet mouth. With no more to say Naruto abruptly thrust forward, aiming his cock at Shiria's mouth, stuffing her face with a series of horrid gagging. Rolling his hips forward until he felt the woman's nose nestle against his balls. Shiria didn't resist as Naruto wasted no time and began to pump his hips. She relaxed and let the blonde enjoy himself as he pushed his dick deep in her mouth and violated her tight, but welcoming throat. As he pushed himself inside he could see Shiria's throat bulging from the weight of his cock with a noticeable outline of flesh. With power he proceeded to pound her face with the pumping of his hips, his fat manmeat beating down her throat. Her eyes bulged and gagging ensued.

The hyper girl groaned and twitched as she was further abused by Naruto but her pleasure was rabid, her hands already down between her thighs as she desperately stroked at her mature, wet pussy. Her slender neck bulged out in a tube as he cored her out, eliciting even more gagging, choking and sputtering from her slutty lips. Tears streamed down her face and her eyes fluttered in and out of consciousness. Slowly they rolled to the back of her head as she started to black out. The broken bitch whimpered as he fucked her stretched throat.

Meanwhile- As Naruto fucked Shiria, In shadow the cute brunet, Inaho presently stood against the wall having to watch as her love was fucking some whore. Her body trembled, heart raced with anxiety as her fingers dug into her palms. Each and every time Shiria called out "Naruto was her love" Inaho shook her head in disgust. The sounds of their session were as if nails were running down a chalkboard. _Shiria doesn't appreciate Naruto like I do. I've been with him since we were young._ She recalled his bright smile on every gloomy day. It was easy to be joyful on the darkest days when Naruto was there. Inaho was fuming with each passing second. _Who does that bitch think she is? She doesn't know my Naruto! She doesn't even know what love is._ After hours of the two fucking it was becoming unbearable for her to stand by.

Naruto continued thrusting his hips forward as Shiari gleefully masturbated nothing more than a submissive cum bucket. All the while Inaho watched with intense jealous eyes and an equally dripping cunt. She loved her Naruto more and seeing them together made her envious. Her blonde was her world and she would fight for him.

The Uzumaki shoved his cock deeper and groaned. "Ah! Shiria this is the best!" he exclaimed. That was the final straw and Inaho stepped forward. She closed the distance with haste and a glare on her face. Without acknowledging the two she climbed up on the desk, and laid down beside the pink haired girl, her face upside down.

Naruto didn't have time to speak as she laid down, whereas Shiria looked at her confused. "Wh-at ar yo-u doi-ng?" she asked, vexing to speak with an eighteen inch monster dislodged in her throat.

Inaho disregarded the pink haired bitch, regarding Naruto instead. "Naruto, I'm here to fulfill my duty and for your personal pleasure. I want you to use my mouth as you're personal cum toilet. I will become you're begging cum rag whenever you need me." She alleged with a bright smile of innocence.

Naruto was stunned, Inaho, under no circumstances used such vulgar words before. As she grinned he focused on her, seeing a gleam of lust. "How could I refuse, especially with such a cute girl before me?" The Uzumaki couldn't decline such a lucrative offer on his lap.

Before he could stuff her however, Shiria grabbed his arm, stopping him. "Wait but-" She pleaded for him.

Naruto looked back. "I'll take turns Shiria, don't you worry."

Inaho smiled, then stuck her tongue out at the pink haired girl. In no time Naruto's cock pulled free, and no sooner did Shiria unleash a whining gasp for him to come back was Inaho muffled with the same thick dick, still slickened and wet from the other woman's spit. Inaho's throat was stretched to a size unusually large as the thick cock tried to fit down her throat with issue. In no time Streams of girlcum rapidly flowed down Inaho's thick legs as the heavy cock ruthlessly pounded down her throat while he held her cute hair.

Each thrust Naruto aggressively stuffed a few more inches down, yet her tiny throat resisted. The Uzumaki pulled back one final time and threw his body forward, punching his massive beast of a cock down her once little, cute esophagus. Inaho was heartlessly stretched several sizes as her body spasmed, and her limbs thrashed wildly while she moaned nonstop. She was conquered and couldn't resist squeezing a hand between her thick thighs to tweak her eager pussy. His ferocious movements caused wads of spit mixed with his precum to launch from the corners of her mouth. She moaned each time his beefy balls slapped against her face and moved her fingers a little faster. Her Naruto was a raging monster destroying her throat and she loved him.

Inaho howled as she received the same treatment as Shiria and felt her nose buried against the same heavy balls slapping her with several pounds of spunk, moaning and mewling just like the submissive fuckslut she had become. Naruto was dominant in every motion, from the slaps of his manmeat through the cutie's throat. His hips flowed forward naturally with profound power and drive, and when he decided to switch sluts he did it with ease.

Throughout the brutal skull-fucking, horrid gagging and her spit flying out, the two trembling cunts gushed and streamed with juices. In between their choking, squeaky moans of delight echoed out from the two. They were a mess, fingering their own twats furiously at how he was ruining their esophagus. The two women were craven and desperate for the taste of cock from Naruto, and they didn't care what levels they had to lower themselves to get it.Each one of them loved the Uzumaki more and knew they would succeed in gaining his seed.

The Uzumaki smirked at that, and stood so that he could swipe his hips from side to side, dragging his messy spit, covered cock across both of their faces. While he did, they each tried desperately to kiss up to it and take it into their mouths. He was smiling with two hungry bitches at his service.

Naruto made a game of it, switching mouths between the two women again and again while he offered the two a wicked smile from above. Naruto doing his best to cram his eighteen inch monster all the way down to the base inside of the women vacuum-tight mouths. Their throats being ruined forever as the thick dick pushed to deep.

When one of the women had the prick stolen away from them all they could do was hope that it would be returned soon. They both pawed in berserk lust at their pussies, sometimes even letting their hands slink over to touch the other's wet hole, while rolling back and forth in a lewd display of their submissive glee. There was nothing they wouldn't do for Naruto, for the taste of his cock, or the feel of a mouthful of his cum rolling down their throat.

Back and forth the Uzumaki switched between those two warm, wet mouths. Strings of spit danced from their faces with every passing second. They were a wet and sloppy mess, the both of them desperate and gasping and moaning for another taste of fat cock.

When Naruto throated one of them the other would lean forward and kiss the blonde's cock, smearing fingers and lips up and down in a worshipping state. They could hear their hearts beating in their ears and felt sweat pouring down their fit body's as his cockhead repeatedly hit the back of their throats. His hips screamed as he worked them with a blur. His cock battering in their mouths, fucking eighteen inches into their throats.

Even as their faces were bright red and tears fell from their eyes copiously, they had happy, flushed expressions never fading. Drool ran down their chins to land on their big, jiggling breasts while he looked down at them with a determined expression. Their eyes were just as glazed as their cheeks, with a look of intense fucklust, and in the few moments while they weren't overtaken by desire and glee they managed to squeak out pleading begs for the attention of their Naruto.

"Please Naruto, I'm hungry." Inaho melted.

"Don't give her you're cum, Naruto, I'm the better slut." Shari declared.

Finally, after several long, blissfully rough hours of vicious face-fucking, his cock throbbing hard and heavy he plunged it down into one of the slut's throats. "Fuck, here it comes." He gazed down underneath him to see Inaho convulsing, twitching, and spasming under the weight of his intense orgasm. With Inaho's nose buried around the base of his cock he felt his cock grow. Her lips, thoroughly stretched into a thin ring and with smeared lipstick, kissed his groin. As his member twitched and his balls began to clench.

His cock briefly swelled up inside her euphoric throat. her eyes widened and started to water as thick blasts of spunk sprayed down her throat, she heroically tried to swallow it all but eventually began to sputter. Explosions of slimy seed sprayed from the corners of her mouth. Yet Naruto was enjoying his climax to much to pull his hips back. White strings of goop hung from the woman's chin, while more of Naruto's semen clung to her neck and glazed her chest.

Those big, breasts were bouncing up and down as they were glazed in spit, and those desperate lips were blubbering around a thrashing cock that was releasing a torrent of cum. It oozed down Inaho's face, into her hair, poured from her nose only to splatter at the underside of Naruto's shaft, and made for a litany of wet gagging noises from her. Naruto gave a triumphant grin as he filled the girl's throat.

After a gentle tug Naruto pulled back with his hips, and he slapped his wet cock back and forth in between the two girl's faces. Inaho was gasping and groaning with her face thoroughly painted in white, and Shiria loomed in and latched her mouth to help clean Naruto's cock, she swallowed the blasts of thick spunk. Dutifully she worked, drinking and swallowing every drop she could manage. Her tongue pulled across Naruto's dick she struggled to gasp for breath. The two naked women pressed together tightly on the desk, their fingers rub up and down Naruto's cock to drink up as much spit and cum as they could manage.

"That's it." Naruto stated, watching as Shiria licked her tongue along, slurping away even more spit and cum. She swallowed hungrily before Inaho delving right back to Naruto's cock. They were shimmering and beautiful in their own depraved way. They pressed in close and smiled at Naruto, the one that had staked a claim to both their bodies forever.


	13. Chapter 13

Naruto gave one more slow grunt as he pulled his cock free once more, this time dripping from the depths of Inaho's throat. The little, cute brunette now laid naked, exposing her E-cup breasts as well as a flawless, petite pussy. Beside Inaho laid an unconscious Sharia, cum masking her face to her toes and stretched out holes, leaving only the brunette conscious. After a full hour she was only now just starting to realize it, but she had brought forth a whole new side of the sweet, affable young man she adored. Inaho had asked for the rough treatment and Naruto was all too happy to comply. Luckily for her, she was going to be next, for that dominant and powerful Uzumaki streak.

Naruto brought her back to reality when he slapped his thick member across her cheeks once more, before standing her up and leading the girl. "Follow me." The two moved to the bed in the corner of the room. There a large king-size bed was used when Minori would sleep on lengthy, stressful days or just when she was bored.

Inaho gasped as she was brought on all fours atop the bed without question, her fingers drew tight against the covers and she looked back over her shoulder, watching as her love advanced upon her in a way she hadn't ever witnessed before. With her massive rump hanging over the edge of the bed it was all too easy for Naruto to swagger forward, kick her legs to spread even further, and line the head of his cock up against her tight, wet hole.

In her mind she was screaming for joy, finally about to be fucked by her true love. "Fuck me. Fuck your naughty girl." Inaho whined, lightheaded and happy from the rough treatment. The spit and cum that covered her face she wore like a badge of honor, proof that she could receive it just as hard as Naruto was offering it. She nibbled her bottom lip and slid her hands underneath her breasts, squeezing them briefly before sending her fingers to pinch and twist her own stiff nipples. "Don't hold back! Fuck me harder and deeper my love, make me scream for you." The sound of a harsh hand slapping Inaho's ass was enough to keep her quiet after a tiny squeak, and she blushed when Naruto started to shove his member forward.

"It's the idea whether you want me to or not. You told me you wanted to be my cum-dump, Inaho and I'll be happy to fulfil your wish." Naruto smirked, and with that allowed the inches of his spit covered member to push inside. As his head passed her entrance, Inaho's face contorted in agony. Eyes grew wide as her jaw clenched shut, the invader causing pure torture.

"Oh god! You are so fucking thick! You are pulling my tight twat apart!" Inaho lamented, secretly loving her pain. She was tight, after all, she was a sweet and innocent little thing.

Even as she thrashed before him in pain, he continued her journey down the veiny shaft, Inaho grimacing as inch by inch was stuffed inside her. When the impaled woman looked down, she observed the most astonishing effect of having Naruto's elephant trunk in her. Naruto's broadness was so vast, his circumference was so great, and his width so substantial, Inaho witnessed an obscene sight. The outline of Naruto's colossal cock stretched Inaho's skin in her pelvic area. His muscled pole crammed her pussy so completely; Inaho could see every move he made in her vagina happening on the screen that was her pelvis. As he progressed down with his log, she could see his head reaching farther into her, just by looking below her abdomen.

She felt even tighter than anyone else. Inaho was intensely aroused, nothing had ever felt quite as good as when he shoved his cock into her from behind. The sudden, violent thrusts that came from Naruto right after were enough to make Inaho erupt into a joyful scream, her voice calling out into the air as her pussy was stretched tight from his passion. He slammed against the little brunette from behind so hard and fast that the bed creaked underneath the weight of his impact, and Inaho's eyes went wide as they rolled back into her head. Threads of spit were dangling from her cheeks from the naughty cockslapping she had received and now lines of drool fell from her lips, her senses reeling far too much to do something as simple as close her lips.

He pushed his hips upward without mercy, hitting her cervix intensely. Inaho shouted in pleasurable pain and responded by grinding on him in cock-craving frenzy. "You are so deep, Naruto! You are punishing my cervix! You hurt me so good darling!" Inaho proclaimed, her grinding into Naruto becoming more violent as her eyes rolled back.

"I could never get tired of being inside your tight twat, Inaho. You'll take all my punishment." the well-endowed Uzumaki complimented. Naruto shoving his hips upwards, stretching her pussy to the limit. Inaho cried out as her crevice was tested, and proved she was an expert at taking Naruto's member. The form of the Uzumaki's impressive spear could be seen on Inaho's exterior, pounding into and out of her. His colossal cock shone with his slut's wetness, the girl in heat.

Inaho had never felt so full as the lovers' sex gallop turned into a sprint. Both of them coiled in pleasure and Naruto moved one hand to the back of Inaho's hair, pulling tight and arching her back as he shoved the rest of the way inside. Before long she was holding all of his impressive eighteen inches in her tight, wet fuckhole. The silhouette of Naruto's massive dick stretching her out only got Inaho hornier, and the pain of his invasion started to subside. The top of her fit thighs hit Naruto's lap, and she realized she had fit all of eighteen inches inside her once small pussy. "How did I fit all of you in my oh-so-snug cunt? Holy fuck Naruto!" she exclaimed, amazed at her own ability.

"You wanted this, now enjoy what you asked for!" She balanced herself up with her hands to the sheets and a white-knuckled grip or she'd turn into a puddle on the floor once more.

"I want this more than anything. I want to be Naruto's personal cum toilet. Fuck my filthy twat!" Inaho's voice flowed into the room like filthy music, crying out words that nobody ever would've guess from her sweet and refined personality. The steady dominant thrusting of Naruto's cock into her pussy brought forth a series of loud, wet noises that played in harmony to her cries, and it all served as inspiration for Naruto to fuck her even harder. His fingers were locked against her hair, his free hand clutched her waist, and his teeth clenched as he drove forward with a blur.

Desperate, hard, driven thrusts were thrown into fucking her raw, giving her the rough treatment that it seemed like she had been craving. Inaho had asked for this, and now her pussy was going to pay the price. Letting his passions get the better of him, and at that point there was no turning back. He could apologize for spanking and cockslapping her later, or he could simply do it again and tell her that was what a good little bitch slut deserved. In the moment, it seemed like either response was appropriate.

With the pace of their fucking increasing, Inaho's mammary mountains moved up and down uncontrollably. The vast and supple chest decorations fluidly twirled and rebounded, responding to changes in pace of the lovers' sex ride. Her huge knockers rashly and recklessly bounced around, smacking her face as they bobbed. 

Seeing the opportunity, Naruto decided to tame the unrestrained dynamic duo. The Uzumaki reached out and grabbed two handfuls of Inaho's bountiful tit flesh. His hands kneaded the humongous globes with furious intent, mashing and pulling at the breasts. The smooth and pliable softness was unparalleled, and Inaho's perfect nipples teased the insides of his palms. Allowing Naruto's hands to slip around the super spheres.

Inaho moaned in delight as he massaged her chest, and her sounds caused his member to grow more concrete. His strokes were a blur, fierce, and merciless. Inaho felt like her entire body was getting fucked, as if he pounded her with a velvet sledgehammer of love. He drove his massive piston into her body like a runaway locomotive. She came and then again. She screamed at the top of her lungs, shouting profanities that would make anyone blush. The orgasms began to pile up. Inaho didn't know if she were coming or going. After a while, all she could do was shout, in amazement, in fear, in joy, in exhilaration, and in gratitude. Her cries filled the room, her body occupied with ecstasy.

Naruto continued plowing Inaho with his cylindrical pillar, each thrust bringing her to another orgasm. Inaho felt rapture as she rode her love's schlong. Primal instincts took over as she speedily scooted on the mighty mast, her body's movements now involuntary. Her expression became docile as she became a slave to her sexual needs. Her lovely face relaxed and her pretty eyes went into a trance. The pleasure shooting up her body was causing her head to pound, and her breathing became rapid. Her body began to tense, ready to explode in gratification.

"Your cunt's so tight...gripping me so hard." Naruto hissed, a line of sweat against his brow as he hammered forward more and more. "I'm going to cum, you little slut! Going to fill you up, pump your naughty pussy full!"

"Yes, yes, please!" Inaho groaned in wild delight, thrashing as the beginning of an orgasm started to overtake her. She cried out higher and higher into the room around them as another climax rushed through her, a wet and squirting affair that left the sheets wet and her body riddled with goosebumps.

The berserk lust that overtook the two lovers was too much, and soon he hammered his cock as deep into Inaho's womb and started to unload. He clutched her tight; holding her hips with both hands. As she writhed and wriggled about Naruto did his best to hold her tight while his orgasm rocked through him, and he could feel the rush of warm, sticky cum flood into Inaho's pussy and swirl about his cock.

His blasts of thick spunk coated the inside of Inaho's womb with great force, causing Inaho to cry out in glee. Each shot of cum was crazily large, as only Naruto could produce. He filled her fertile womb and soon Inaho's body had to react to the voluminous spunk being pumped inside of her.

As Naruto cannoned his sperm, Inaho's stomach was forced to accommodate his load. She felt the pressure in her blossom and she could no longer hold her form. Her tight and taut stomach showed the first signs of expanding slowly and the brunette cried out in bliss. The skinny tummy was steadily curving out as Inaho's womb was filled. Her midsection first looked as though she ate a large meal, but soon began to swell past a large pouch. The expanding woman's orgasm intensified as she inflated. Once he had finished he shook his hips from side to side so his cock stirred her cum-filled cunt a little more, and when he pulled out he gave another short slap across the young woman's ass. As expected, Inaho collapsed onto the bed in a quivering, sweat-covered mess, though her smile was enormous and she was breathing out in a hungry state of satisfaction.


	14. Chapter 14

Inaho laid on the bed, barely awake, a bright grin plastered her face, while Naruto was above filling her with more thick jizz than she could conceivably hold. The young girl felt each pump of scorching, thick spunk fill her womb, causing her to squeal in delight. He fired his final large, gunk shot after hours of fucking. The young brunette laid with listing eyes and an everlasting smile. "I'm so happy Naruto, you made my wish come true." She whispered, recognizing she was pregnant with triplets.

The Uzumaki looked down at her. "What wish, Inaho?" He asked.

"Don't you know, silly. You impregnated me." She declared with the brightest glee as her eyes finally shut. The young woman lasted far longer than anyone else, and because of that her tummy was filled with more thick cum.

Naruto watched as her eyes closed, understanding she had passed out. Another woman failing in their SS rank mission, yet she laid there with a blissful smile, attaining her one dream. Nothing would ever change that.

With the young girl limp, the reserved and busty teacher saw she was needed. Tomiko stood forward from the sidelines, secretly excited. "Well, it looks like it's my turn, Naruto. I hope I won't disappointment you." Tomiko said softly and stepped closer, her cheeks red with embarrassment.

"Of course not-" Before he knew it, as he turned, his eyes found his perfect teacher slipped of her clothes, leaving only a little lace, thong and tiny bra revealing her gigantic cleavage. Before he spoke, her hand reached back and undid her bra causing everyone in the room to gasp. Massive J-cup breasts bounced before them. Naruto couldn't find words to speak as he was in awe. _Wow._

"I hope you like them, I don't know if men like tits this big." She asked, her eyes never meeting his.

"Like them? Your tits are impeccable and awesome, Miss." Naruto professed with his smile.

"I'm glad then, ." Tomiko whispered, feeling auxiliary confident and turned slowly so Naruto could take in her impressive form. With grace she slipped off her thong, displaying her magnificent ass. "I will do anything to help you Naruto, I'm your teacher after all." The young teenager stared, his eyes with a gleam of fucklust for his teacher. Her hourglass figure perfect, with the massive J-cup bust that was flawlessly round, two huge globes, resting at the top of her chest.

She giggled enjoying the young man staring over her. With his eyes gazing over her, she danced her bubble butt and groped it, teasing her student as she showcased her preposterous curvy body. Her student took in an eyeful of the shelf-like bum as she shook it side to side, the sway mesmerizing and seductive. The pliable flesh danced and bounced, the buoyancy of the two cheeks fluidly springing around. Naruto could not keep his erection from exploding a large gunk of precum as he watched her dance.

The teacher jumped and pressed her hand against her chest. "Ohhh, you like my big butt so much." She said with a smile.

"Of course, it's so round and flawless." He couldn't help but nod furiously, reinforcing his love for that fat ass. The busty teacher smirked, she always had a naughty side unknown to her students. Closing the distance, enjoying the young stud muffin.

She recalled catching glimpses of his muscles in the fierce tournaments the school employed. While most paid attention to the moves of the combatants, she observed his muscles and sweat run down his body. Now, she had a chance to have the young teenager for herself, and she would not let it go to waste. "I can't lie to you Naruto, I've been watching you closely. And I love your big, stud, cock." The buxom teacher lifted her hands and began to caress the muscles of Naruto's chiseled torso. The heel of her palm glided over the thick slabs of his bulging pecs, feeling the breastplate of muscle surge with tension. Her fingers crept lower, tracing the deep rifting of his perfectly sculpted six-pack abs.

"But like me, I remember I would find you staring at my butt in class, instead of studying." She purred as her eyes met his. "You had a fixation on my big ass, didn't you?" She declared feeling confident.

Naruto looked at her surprised. "How could I help myself? With such a big, flawless ass before me, you always held my attention."

The teacher smirked and continued to caress his muscles. "Then, if you like this butt so much, I think I should reward you for such a big cock you have… How about, let's spice it up a bit." She turned around and pressed her backside to him. "Can you give it to me in my ass, Naruto? Can you be my best student and violate me in the butt?" she asked, bouncing her giant butt against him.

Naruto was surging with fucklust for his much older teacher. "Oh Tomiko, for you, my best teacher I would do anything. Don't you know that by now? Of course I will ream your perfect rear end." Naruto smiled. She looked over her shoulder at him and smirked, the sexiness of her body confirmed. Tomiko backed up slowly until she pushed the eighteen inch organ in between her fat ass lobes.

"Oh Tomiko, that feels so good," Naruto murmured. Naruto's manmeat was slapped back and forth between his Teacher's ass portions. When Tomiko felt her good work, she leaned over the principal's desk and positioned her hot asshole entrance before Naruto's throbbing cock head. Her student inhaled deeply when he realized what was about to happen.

Tomiko's hot ass hovered near the Uzumaki. She spread her cheeks and pressed her small asshole against Naruto's pulsing head. She gasped loudly and anticipated the large invader, looking back one final time. "Fuck me, stud." He proceeded to grab her waist then thrust his turgid cock forward, the head harshly pushing past her anal entrance with much resistance. The bloodcurdling scream escaping her throat made it hoarse, and the unbelievable pain overloading her senses causing immediate tears to roll down her face.

Tomiko grimaced as pain overwhelmed her, her tight, round asshole was painfully forced to accommodate the shoving of an eighteen inch monster in less than a second. The once cute and silent teacher now with tears of pain turning into a complete sob as he was gripping her hips, her discomfort impossible. She struggled to form words through her blinding pain and cruel torture. Her breathing erratic. The mix of pain and blissful pleasure made her head spin, yet for her it hurt so fucking good.

The pleasure flourished and brought forth screams unheard of. "Your dick is too enormous for my tiny asshole! Oh Naruto, baby. You are the best student!" she proclaimed, as he pushed forward. The amazing penis Naruto possessed was only a few inches inside her ass. His engorged head was hitting her more deeply than she thought possible.

Naruto grabbed her ass lobes and gripped tightly. The inside of her asshole felt ridiculously good, her tight walls had no choice but to hug him with an iron grip. Feeling every warm inch of her insides, and it was exciting him like never before. The erotic tension of the moment seemed to invigorate him. A deep growl sounded deep in his chest as his manhood pulsed and throbbed inside of her.

Tomiko cried and screamed, breaking his concentration. He saw he was hurting her, and reluctantly began to slowly retreat from her insides, one inch at a time. Tomiko let out little sobs as the slow withdrawal hurt her, but she knew she wanted it. "No Naruto, don't stop! I can handle it!" Tomiko declared loving the stud and pain, secretly being a masochist. Naruto nodded, then thrust forward again his Teacher accepting his absurd dick, and her anal sleeve clenched on him more tightly. The unforgiving grip squeezing his fat dick.

The Uzumaki held Tomiko at her hips, and continued his fierce attack, the harsh sounds of his hips slapping against her ass. A grunt came from Naruto as he pushed his hips into Tomiko's butt with increasing force, punching several inches deep. The woman let out a surprised cry, as her insides felt a startling sensation. Every muscle in her body seized up. Her eyes squeezed shut. He felt her asshole clamp down on his pole like a steel trap. For almost a minute, not a noise could be heard other than the whispers behind them.

Suddenly, a loud groan exited her mouth, followed by a deluge of incoherent cries and screams. "YES! YES! YES! YES! YES!" the busty teacher screamed at the top of her lungs as an intense orgasm ran through her. Her chant grew more intense, reverberating through the room like an echo chamber. "Oh Naruto! Are you going up into me?" an elated Tomiko asked, flipping her hair to look behind at her lover.

"Yes, miss! It feels so fucking good! You're the best teacher ever!" he responded, the tightness of her ass hugging him. She smiled brightly hearing the compliment.

"I have the best Student, with the most legendary cock!" she replied. As his penis reached deeper into her, Naruto began to hump his Teacher's ridiculously big butt with a blur. The walls of her taboo hole gripped him with ferocity, causing immense pleasure to shoot through him. His thrusting started slowly, but he soon worked himself up to a steady gallop.

He rammed her ass onto on his massive erection with superhuman force. The eighteen inch dick destroying her once tiny orifice, stretching it wider and wider. The teacher shuddered with delight. The room became silent again save for the smacking sound of flesh-on-flesh as Naruto hammered his hips into her body. Then another torrent of shrieks exploded from Tomioko's mouth as she squirmed every which way as another deaf defying climax exploded. Naruto sped up his pounding, sustaining her climax for as long as possible, her body went limp as she caught her breath.

"I think you're in my stomach!" Tomiko guessed as she felt overpowering pressure within her. She met Naruto's thrusts with a grind of her hips, desperately depraved. Her bliss was never ending, inside her as she realized how full of his cock she was. Completely backed up with Naruto's member, and it felt so good.

The Uzumaki pumping his thick pole with a blur, in and out of her tortured ass. Squeals of agony spilled out of Tomiko for minutes, but Naruto paid no attention to them. He focused on ramming her tight hole deeply, gasping as it squeezed him with each thrust. He quickened his pace, but knew she would not be able to handle it. Despite the pain, the buxom teacher rode his cock expertly with her ass.

"Your ass feels so good." Naruto declared, as the teacher bounced on him, her ass lobes shook irrationally, dancing up and down. Her perfect butt looked too good to resist, and Naruto groped the massive flesh of her rear end.

Tomiko yelped as he harshly gripped her plump rump. "That's it baby! Grab all you can!" Tomiko encouraged. Naruto fucked his teacher forcefully. As she rode him, her giant J-cup tits sprung up and down in rhythm with her humping. Their sex act looked absolutely obscene, and it only made them hornier.

Tomiko did not know how far Naruto's tremendous knob was up inside of her, but she was determined to be stuffed full of cum. She pressed her ass cushions as hard as she could onto the Uzumaki and circled her impossibly perfect bum.

"You are rearranging my internal organs! Your dick is so fucking monstrous!" the skewered woman cried out. His tempo was fast, steady, and relentless. The vixen writhed ecstatically in his iron grip. Tomiko couldn't escape his phallic onslaught even if she wanted do. The alpha teen had assumed total control over her. She was but a plaything in his arms. Yet his dominance did not imply brutality. The sexual prodigy focused on her body with the intensity of a laser. And Tomiko felt a delightful tension build in her womanly core. Her abs tightened. She dug her nails into the desk shoulders with anticipation. Her climax would be of an unknown magnitude.

He was touching her in a place that never had been touched before. Tomiko unleashed a loud, wavering moan. A bolt of electric bliss rocketed up her spine and exploded in her skull. "OH, YES!" she cried out just before she went silent. Every muscle in her body seized up. The impact of the orgasm threw her head back like a shockwave. Her mouth gaped open in a silent scream, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Without skipping a beat, his palm reached up to the nape of her neck and tilted her head back up so Tomiko remained face to face with him. He wanted to look her straight in the eye as she came all over his big dick. Naruto watched her pupils dilate wide open. He loved the sight and sound of a genuine female orgasm the vaginal contractions, that labored breath, the flush of her skin. But a woman's eyes always moved him the most. With a sense of awe at the pleasure he gave her. The pleasure had become unbearable.

A haze of lust clouded the room as Naruto continued to pound her ass. For an hour they continued the teacher cumming ten times leaving her limp. She marveled at his stamina. She knew Naruto belonged to a league of his own, He seemed to draw upon an endless reservoir of strength when making love to her.

She drew a deep breath, inhaling the pungent aroma of raw sex in the air. She could smell spit, sweat, and pussy nectar but Naruto's potent yet seductive musk dominated the medley of fragrances. He possessed a natural and distinctive scent that excited her even more than the nicest cologne. She hadn't noticed the pheromone at first. The teen hunk seemed to entice her purely by his good looks, big cock, and charming manner. But she suspected his abundance of stamina. The attractant opened her up to the hook up with a student in the principal's office.

The buxom teacher let out a deep groan as the tension built in her pelvic floor Naruto still thrusting madly. He possessed a winning formula. With perfect aim, his cockhead remained lodged inside her, using strokes that went deepest. The move felt like a she was being shoved and yanked out of a socket that powered a 10,000-Watt orgasm generator. And as she came, ripping at the desk, Naruto's bliss was immeasurable, the incredible fuck drawing him closer to release. His dick tensed and his huge ball sized balls constricted.

"You are going to make me cum." Naruto admitted, twisting together in anticipation. Preparing for another intense orgasm, Tomiko's body tensed and pleasure tingled from her southern region. Pings of delight rushed through her and gathered, ready at any moment to release. The tension became more difficult to contain and the woman crossed the point of no return.

"Naruto! Your humongous schlong stuffed up my ass is making me cum! Fill me up, baby! Fuck my ass full of cum!" Tomiko screamed at the top of her lungs. Tomiko's delirious climax blossomed into the most exceptional orgasm she ever reached, and it wasn't even halfway done. As Naruto's final pinnacle arrived the heavy nuts resting clenched and shot the first blast of jizz through his fuck-tube.

"Here comes my spunk Tomiko!" he warned, riding his orgasm to the fullest. Tunneling through his shaft, Naruto's gelatinous sperm barreled into Tomiko's insides. His spunk soaked in Tomiko as he pooled more of his seed, which was gunning into his Teacher. A feeling started in Tomiko's tummy and she burst in delight.

"Fuck!" she happily projected, her ultimate bliss still continuing. Naruto bellowed as he fired large blast after large blast into his perfect teacher's ass, filling her with gooey goodness. His volume of cum was unbelievable and filled her bowels to the brim. He came into the butt until there was no more room for his spunk. The belly began to enlarge, ballooning steadily. The absurdly large curve of Tomiko's abdomen grew smoothly, beautifully increasing her immense size. She shouted in glee as her inflation caused her climax to intensify, pleasurable pressure taking over her senses. Naruto's fat balls continued hosing load after load into her, contributing to her outrageous expansion.

"Yes! Yes! Naruto!" she said in gratitude, her orgasm finally winding down. Remarkably, she held all of his semen inside of her, refusing to lose the size she had gained. The waist that once could be encircled by Naruto's hand had now swollen and bulged to a staggering size. Her behemoth belly stretched out for feet in front of her, making walking near impossible. The satisfied woman fell forward on the desk. Naruto shot one long, last blast of potent sperm into his Teacher after minutes.

"I can feel your wonderful seed splashing around. I always wanted you're cum inside me Naruto." Tomiko said thoughtfully, resting her hands on her growth with a smile.


	15. Chapter 15

Tomiko smiled as she caressed her protrusion, feeling soft skin beneath her fingertips. Feeling the jizz inside her stir and spatter. She whipped her locks to the side and looked over her shoulder, seeing her student still erect and ready. A naughty thought came to her. With the remaining stamina she had, she slowly stood to her feet. "Come follow me, honey." she led him over to the bed, before he knew it, the teacher pulled him down with her, crashing on the bed.

Now on the bed she playfully batted her eyes up to him. "Naruto why don't you give my big tits a suck, honey." she grinned. Tomiko's big breasts sat in gravity defying perk, her nipples pointing sky high in impeccably symmetrical form. The fun bags looked healthily full and firm, ready to be groped and kneaded.

"I would be more than happy to." The impressive tits begged to be sucked on, Naruto reached out with his hands and sunk his fingers into the sides of the wonderful knockers. As he massaged the tit flesh, he placed his lips on her nipple. The teacher could feel him exhaling on her sensitive zone, and whimpered.

"Naruto. Suck on my titties." Tomiko demanded.

Naruto pressed the nipple past his lips and lapped at it with his warm tongue. The sweet teat felt wonderful as he teased it, and sucked hard on it. Tomiko squirmed as he played with her breasts while he moved over to her other nipple. She became electrified as Naruto seriously sucked on her other rosy nipple, making her wet. The gorgeous woman shimmied. She was already wet, needing Naruto in a primal way. Naruto lifted his lips from a massive mammary and allowed his hands to feel down the female figure.

The teacher's hands flew behind the nape of his neck and pulled him down to kiss her. They crashed their lips together and embarked upon an epic tonguedown. Tomiko moaning into his mouth. "Naruto I want you badly." She called out in a sweet, song-like voice in between kisses.

He leaned back looking down at her. From that position it was clear to Tomiko just how large he was compared to her, and the size of his cock loomed over her entire body, casting a shadow.

His teacher pulled him down to her embrace again, reaching up for another kiss. Naruto met her lips, with sincerity. When she kissed him back passionately, he felt she was telling him the truth, and she wanted him to have her now. Naruto swiftly took her by the waist. "Fuck me silly, honey." Tomiko was purring in lusty delight as she grasped him by the base and guided him towards her tender entrance, heart racing all the way.

Naruto brought his powerful hands down upon his lover's waist, holding her with a fierce grip as his first thrust sent his massive member halfway inside of her. "AHHHH!" Tomiko's body arched as her cry of pain filled the room and even the school beyond, and it was sure to keep going well into the day. The Uzumaki's enormous length was far to big, stuffed within Tomiko's slender body it was achingly hard to inch forward. Every inch he was able to stuff came at a struggle on both their parts causing the bombshell to shout in pain. Inch by inch Naruto jammed himself within her, and the further he got the wider the teacher stretched her legs so she could wrap them once more around his waist.

Each thrust into her caused a gasp to escape her full lips and an involuntary twitch in her toes. The two lovers were becoming a sweaty mess as their speed increased. One hand of Tomiko's was grasping a fistful of hair while the other held his muscle, fingers white-knuckled and hands trembling where they rested. The teacher's belly was noticeably bulging from the shape and size of that enormous dong, and when she gazed up at her student once more she was practically hissing through clenched teeth, doing her best to keep her wits about her.

Naruto grabbed her at the hips and held on strongly. As he pushed his next thrust forward, he pulled Tomiko's frame into his pelvis. The result was a painfully hard collision. The vixen whipped her head to and fro. She could do nothing as his eighteen inch dick stretched her. The bombshell had lost all control over her body. Her entire world existed in a few square inches between her thighs, feeling Naruto splitting her apart. The Uzumaki repeated his action, his fucking truly becoming violently savage as tomiko's delightful cries became more furious. Being dominated made her so hot.

"D, Don't stop, fucking me, babe…" She whimpered tears running down her face, while she managed to hook her feet behind the Uzumaki's back once more. When one of her trembling hands left Naruto's muscles she guided it down towards the bulge of her belly, and she gently rubbed it back and forth to sweetly pet her student's dick through the fabric of her flesh. "Even if I pass out just...keep fucking me."

"You got It, my sexy teacher. I won't stop." Naruto declared as he fucked several thick inches deeper. Tomiko breathing became heavier as the young blonde's fucking became rougher. With force he thrusted deeper and deeper causing his teacher's body to thrash back and forth. Tomiko's nipples spiked as the first spasms of orgasm electrified her senses. Naruto seemed to be ripping this climax out of her body. Not only was he wrenching it out of her by force, the pleasure erupted from places deeper than where any orgasm had ever come from. Her pounding heart thudded in her ears until she felt like her head would blow up. Bursts of light exploded directly in front of her eyes. This was no ordinary climax.

As she writhed under his carnal spell, Naruto maintained a sure and steady rhythm pounding her. While some guys might be content with eking a single orgasm out of their lady, the teen stud doubled down. A female's first crescendo was just an opening to multiply her pleasure to greater and greater magnitudes. He let Tomiko ride out her tempestuous climax, then sped up his thrusts." Fuck! Fuck! Holy fuck!" Tomiko screamed. Naruto knew just how and where to strike, playing her body like a virtuoso. Tomiko had barely begun to come down from her climax when he swept her up to an even greater peak. She let out a gurgling scream and her entire body began to shudder and shake. Her normally pale visage had flushed beet red and chiseled features contorted with convulsive lust. Naruto crammed another inch of cock into the babe and her eyes rolled back into her head. Rivers of drool trickled out of both corners of her mouth. The Uzumaki pounding her like a jackhammer. Her cries of unbridled ecstasy exhilarated him. The teen stud had conquered quite a few women and he wasn't close to stopping.

Naruto's grunting filled the room, and the mighty Uzumaki tightened his grasp against the bombshell's shoulders as he started to fuck with a blur. With wild passion and reckless motions Naruto began to plow his teacher with powerful strength, pulling his hips back only to lunge deeply down to the hilt once more, each thrust making Tomiko's belly bulge from the impact. She felt as if a giant jackhammer was rearranging her pussy. Her wet nethers formed a wildly tight seal around his throbbing thick length and the teacher's legs tightened as much as she could muster, her head instantly rolling back and her screams of delight roaring from her one after the other.

The large bed shook with the force of an earthquake as his hips violently slammed into Tomiko. The young blonde had transformed into an unstoppable force of nature. He fucked with redoubled intensity as he took his mate like a mustang in heat. Tomiko marveled at his fierce, unstoppedable, passion. Naruto oozed an animal magnetism that turned her on like no other guy. Part of her attraction had an obvious explanation. The hunk had been blessed with the biggest eighteen inch cock. But she also liked how he handled his powerful weaponry. Naruto exhibited an unapologetic air of dominance and aggression. He wringed every last bit of orgasmic pleasure out of her body and reducing the vixen to a limp rag doll. Naruto epitomized masculine strength but the teen stud did not rule by fear. He conquered through bliss.

She was filled with buckets of sweet femcum being overwhelmed by Naruto's big dick. Her head snapped back to and her eyes rolled back as she unleashed a torrent of cries of pleasure, her nipples stiff, her muscles tight, and her entire body convulsing in pleasure. Tomiko getting fucked by her student, it was accurate to say she was having frequent orgasms that never really ended. There were endless peaks that kept lifting her up and up and up.

Naruto never halted slamming his hips forward with fucklust. Her legs locked around his back and pulled him in even deeper. With one final powerful thurst Naruto stuffed his blunt crown into her womb, the hidden cove of bliss that lay below and beyond her cervix. Naruto firmly fucked her womb with rage. Soon, he was hilted within her, and the teacher was breathing heavy and clinging fiercely to him, her body drenched in sweat, her makeup a mess.

Sex between the two didn't stay in the bed for long, Tomiko writhing and twitching body was soon dangling in the air as Naruto grasped her. He's easily strong enough to keep the comparatively light Tomiko attached around his waist as he fucked her. The entire time Naruto wore a wide and confident grin, and the entire time Tomiko was little more than a screaming, spasming mess of pleasure as she was used as a cocksleeve.

"Fuck me, Naruto!" She screamed. Positions changing quite a bit in the room. The teacher twirling around in the air into a new position, her curvy body dangling far above the ground and limp to the motions of her lover's thrusts. The only constant was that Naruto remained lodged deep within her upon every passing second, no matter if he was fucking her mid-air doggy style, on the ground in a mating press, or full-nelson plowing her. Naruto's fuck game, was as good as it gets.

The fucking between the two continued well into the evening, Tomiko was cumming countless times throughout the session. Her bulging stomach was fucked out so far that she could kiss it from the awkward position.

As Naruto plowed his screaming babe his peak finally struck him. "Fuck! Tomiko here it comes!" Tomiko's eyes went vacant and her mouth agape as she felt that warm rush of hot cum within her. She felt his tool lurch upward violently as a surge of spunk rocketed up his shaft. Naruto's heavy balls contracted as he fired his enormous explosion of seed into his teacher's fertile womb. Tomiko's cunt spasmed on his thick trunk as her climax bubbled all over, responding positively to the thick seed smashing into her. He was bursting inside her, slamming her womb with waves of cum. Tomiko gleefully shouted as her student saturate her pussy with jizz. Blast after blast of hot spunk fired out of his stud cannon as Naruto unleashed a triumphant roar. Gouts of sperm squirted out of Tomiko's labia.

Loads upon loads of fresh spunk continued painting within her for minutes, swirling about her nethers and flooding her walls, sending her into another squirting orgasm. Having filled her to the brim, he caused a backwash of seed to overflow her pussy. The teacher breathing in staggered gasps, twitching, spasming, and utterly detached from reality. As Naruto fired his last wave of jizz into her cunt, Tomiko fell limp as her orgasm came to an end. Tomiko was little more than a limp hanging doll in the full-nelson hold, her juices dribbling on the floor.

The soreness that ran through every inch of Tomiko's body was an immediate sign that Naruto had done exactly as she told him to, he had kept fucking, kept using his hot piece of teacher pussy until she was limp. Naruto brought her to the bed and gently laid her down. With a sweet smile, the sore Tomiko gazed up, ran her fingers through the hair on his head, smiling sweetly to herself seeing he was still hard. _How could a girl get so lucky?_ She thought to herself.


	16. Chapter 16

Tomiko was now in the pile-driver position shrieking loudly, the thrusts of Naruto's enormous dick sending a more powerful wave of pain through her than before. All of the muscles in her body tensed and locked, her power coming to a quick end.

"You're splitting me in half!" she cried as she finally went limp. Like so many before her, Tomiko was on her last legs, falling limp and unable to go on. For hours she tried, wanted to keep up with the stud, but her heroic advancement was nothing but futile. Like her failure, her body remained on the floor, unmoving with pumps of cum pouring out of her pussy.

With Tomiko on the ground the small and hotheaded, blonde Kodama saw it was her chance to finally have her secret love. Yet, not desiring to reveal this, she simply closed the distance with a scowl on her face. "You're lucky you get to be with me, Naruto." She told with spite, closing the distance. Naruto stood before her narcissism, rolling his eyes. His physique dwarfed her small, little frame. Being a few feet taller with broad shoulders that would fill a doorway, yet that never stopped the brash Kodama from saying what she desired.

Before he could speak, she pounced on him with her anger. "I need to say it, because no one else will. This is all your fault." She declared as she forced her index finger against his chest. "I can't believe your stupid, monster dick is causing all this trouble." She leaned in closer, getting in his face. Under the surface of her rage, agony in her heart. "And worst of all, you didn't think to come to me first? All of this could have been solved, had you come to me. I could have helped you, but you didn't think about that, did you?"

Everyone was used to Kodama discourses, Naruto rolling his eyes again. "There was no time to think about it." He declared with an uncaring expression. "I rushed to the only person I knew could help." He declared with malice.

Kodama wouldn't listen. "I thought we were friends, maybe more. I though-." Before she could finish another sentence, Naruto didn't want to hear another word and was done with her berating. Leaning forward capturing her lips, she was taken by surprise, knowing she should be livid, but something much stronger than anger took hold. She couldn't deny her pleasure. Her body in an instant went limp and her head turned to the side so he was over her, kissing her, her arms slowly wrapping around his neck, the kiss innocent so far.

She felt the air crackling with electricity. His tongue gently, so gently, not letting go of her mouth now finding hers. She moaned into his mouth as their tongues found each other. He controlled the pace, controlled the kiss, when he found her tongue, and their tongues met, he couldn't pull away anymore.

Her mouth was so warm and soft. Her lips were full, the kiss leaving her breathless, always focused on the tease, the wanting more, and she shifted, moving closer, his fingers digging into the small of her back as his mouth opened slightly and she felt it. And then all she could think was _Oh. Oh yeah._

The kiss controlled them. Kodama kept her arms around his neck tightly because, honestly, she didn't trust them anywhere else. The kiss became intense, warmer and wetter. Taking on a grinding, seductive life of its own. His fingers dug into her back under her shirt now, into her bare skin then down pulling down her skirt and panties pressing his fingers deep. Her body tightened as another moan left her lips.

Her chest was tightly against his now as her head was turned to the side, holding onto his neck like she was drowning, and their bodies couldn't have been more tightly together, his fingers letting go of her back and onto her sides. Their tongues were deep now, so deep, their lips working together. His mouth worked hers aggressively, hard, and so good, feeling her hands in his hair, pulling it with her fists tightly, forcing his lips onto hers harder.

Her brain was overwhelmed with his mouth, his tongue, but she had to hold onto some form of control. He squeezed her sides. He could feel the warmth of her breasts just inches from his hands.  
He moved and pushed her down on the bed, following her mouth with his, and she was just as eager, pulling him back to her, not wanting to lose that heat, those lips and that tongue. His hand held her hip again as he leaned over her, always over her, on top of her, in charge, dominating the kiss, dominating her. He knew that mattered for her, but he also knew he couldn't do it any other way. It was who they were.

Her hands left his neck and ran down his arms, and to his hips, her fingers moved feeling his robust muscles made of steel, fluttering her eyes. Their tongues twirling together, their lips hungry, starving for each other, and his hand was again under her shirt. She put her hand over it, holding it in place. It felt warm and strong.

She could feel his dick, so hard, against her. There was nothing to keep the eighteen inch dick from pressing against her. She could feel it so big and hard against her. Leaning back Naruto smiled seeing her eyes closed, she couldn't speak, a loss for words. Taking the incentive before she could react. Without a word pulling down her skirt, revealing a little, wet cunt. Her vivid pink lips glistened wetly, and looked swollen and puffy with need. "I love your little, wet pussy." enthused Naruto as he casually pulled her skirt past her ankles.

"Shut up." She told with a massive blush, adverting her eyes. As soon as the garment pooled on the floor, Naruto dropped down in front of her and reached around the hard globes of her ass, pulling her crotch towards his face. The teenage Lothario inhaled her musk and let out a deep growl of satisfaction. Unable to control his desire any longer, Naruto dove in, plastering his mouth against her overheated sex. He pressed his face flush up against her glazed labia, his tongue sliding deep into her welcoming trench. Kodama's back arched, clit throbbed urgently, as she felt sensations unknown to her, all the noises around her were drowned out by the pleasure. Her eyes grew wide as she bit her lip harshly, her vision now white. His tongue gently probed her labia, savoring the taste of her love nectar upon his lips. "What are you doing? I'm supposed to help you, jerk." He ignored the brash girl and maintained a gentle but persistent licking, propelling her pussy towards his teasing tongue.

Naruto threw one of her legs over his right shoulder and pressed her harder against his face. He threw the other leg over his left shoulder, with both her thighs draped over his back, Naruto tightened his grip upon her hips and slowly stood up, lifting his lover off the floor.

"Holy shit!" Kodama gushed as her head rose toward the high ceiling of the room. Naruto was so strong that he had plucked her right off the ground without so much as a grunt of exertion. The face-to-cunt position allowed him a lot of control. Naruto could raise and lower her body at will to change the amount of pressure and area of focus exerted by his tongue.

As soon as she gained her bearings, Naruto batted her throbbing clit back and forth with the tip of his tongue. He flicked it with the pace and accuracy of a boxer hitting a speed bag. Kodama felt a shudder of bliss rocket up her spine. Her pussy was already dripping, and as his tongue slid deep inside her, it triggered a blisteringly exquisite climax deep inside her cunt.

"OH MY GGGGODDDDDDDDDD..." Kodama groaned loudly as she started to come. She held tightly onto his head, holding his working mouth against her throbbing pussy as her hips twitched spasmodically, luxurious convulsions of blissful ecstasy causing her body to shake and convulse under his probing tongue. The teen stud was giving her incredible head, and he performed it while holding her up in the air with his muscular arms. His prowess astonished her, as she squirmed in his grasp. He could feel her sensitive clit pulsing as he gripped it tenderly with his pursed lips, sucking and licking as she continued to shake and twitch. Naruto sucked her clit with intensity into his mouth and gently bit the hardened tip. "Ohmigod!" Kodama cried out, startled by the intensity of another orgasm so fast and hard hitting. Her climax felt sharp and sudden, she had not expected that. She moaned as her spine-tingling climax continued, jolts of tingling electricity shooting to every scintillating nerve ending of her body.

Naruto was in heaven, his mouth being flooded with Kodama's sweet creamy nectar as her throbbing pussy gushed into his welcoming mouth. He rolled his tongue in a probing circle deep inside her, the delectable juices flowing readily onto his tongue as he sucked for more, wanting every drop of her sweet elixir. He continued to lick and suck as she thrashed about above him, moaning continuously as she held his wet sticky face flush up against her steaming loins.

Naruto kept his tongue pressed against her clit as she grabbed a fistful of his blonde hair in either hand and shoved his head into her crotch, humping her wet vulva against his nose and chin. Kodama smothered his face with her pussy, almost suffocating him between her thighs. But the teen stud gave as well as he got. He tongue-fucked her box until his entire face was covered in pussy nectar. Kodama moaned, loving the feel of his enthusiastic tongue pressing against her hot flesh.

He slowly slid his mouth upwards, and then rolled the tip of his tongue right over the sensitive clit with quick circles. "Oh fucckkkkkkk," Kodama moaned, her eyes closing in rapture as blissful sensations of delight rolled through her. She realized she'd hit the jackpot with the Uzumaki, and she hadn't even had that huge cock of his inside her yet. And now with his lips and tongue busy pleasuring her hypersensitive clit, her body was filled with ecstasy. Naruto smiled to himself at her response and enthusiastically continued, pushing a big wad of saliva to the front of his mouth and rolling his tongue all around the stiff red beacon, bathing it in his hot spit. His tongue felt amazing on her body, the way he was taking his time and slowly teasing her by rolling it all around her tingling clit. That was all it took to send her right over the edge one more time.

"OH...OHHHH...AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH," she gasped as she started to convulse and shake, her body lost in the throes of another intense climax. She threw her head back as her hands pulled firmly on his head, holding his deliciously talented mouth to her aching loins. Her hips were bucking up against his face, her delectable juices coating his smooth young skin as she came furiously, her warm nectar gushing from her leaking slot. She was breathing raggedly as wave after wave of blissful ecstasy tore through her lush tiny form, gasping for breath.

It took quite a man to lift a girl into the air and eat her cookie like that... The physical demands alone disqualified most of the male population. But it was his hunger that impressed her most of all. He clearly loved the raunchy smell and taste of moist cunt. While most guys expected the girl to give head, Naruto flipped that script on its head. She wondered what made him so different.

Kodama's breath caught in her throat. This guy clearly loved his work. She could just settle in for a long ride. Naruto slowly slid his tongue up her moistening slit. Just before he reached her apex, he focused all his sexual energy upon her twitching clit. She imagined the force of his desire traveling like an electrical current through his tongue.

"Ohmigod!" Kodama cried out. Naruto did not disappoint. Despite his coarse demeanor, the teenage casanova gave amazing head. Kodama lost count of her orgasms, she could not deny it any longer, she craved his big cock. The desire between her legs had grown to epic proportions. His size excited her but it intimidated her as well. She felt vulnerable in his presence, he looked big and strong enough to have his way with any women, any way he chose, being powerless to stop him. Her lust strengthened the longer he retained his face buried in her crotch, Naruto exhibiting complete dedication to her pleasure. 

She couldn't take it any longer, wanting him deeply. "Put your huge beastly, stupid meat in me, Naruto!" she moaned at last. "I want you now, so don't make me wait." She declared. Naruto needed no more encouragement and moved, laying her back down on the bed. Her words sounded like music to his ears. His thick eighteen inch beast loomed over her body, the stallion-sized heartthrob ready. Kodama gazed at the beast throbbing above her, not certain if he could fit.


	17. Chapter 17

Naruto smiled ear to ear, his cock throbbed with excitement. She laid before him with open legs and lewd intentions, her cheeks flushed, a pink glow suffusing her throat and breasts. Her chest rose and fell with brief baited breaths. Naruto reached out and softly touched her cheek. Her face broke out in a smile. His fingertips glided down her cheek and throat to her bosom. On her back, the blonde looked beautiful as Naruto caressed her nipples with his palm. They felt hard as rocks, a sign of deep and profound arousal he noted with the authority of experience.

Kodama's hand reached up, closed around his wrist, and pulled him closer. "Now," she murmured. Naruto positioned himself, he chose to take her missionary. The ladykiller wanted to gaze into her eyes and read the pleasure in her face. His hands pinned her wrists to the mattress as the head of his fuck spear nosed against her moist labia. With A firm thrust he forcefully pushed his engorged knob in the jaws of her little snatch.

Kodama's hands gripped the bed as she screamed, the massive head pushed deeper inside of her. Her blood curdling scream filled the room and cancelled every other sound. He was deafened by her shout, but felt no remorse. He drove his hips further with vigor stretching the tiny cunt with eighteen inches of meat. "OH GOD...NOT AGAINNNNNNNN." She growled deep in her throat like an animal as she started to convulse once more another orgasm rushing through her. Naruto pushed forward again into her silky, soft sweetness, her petite pussy parting for the massive beast of manmeat. "AHHHHHHHH!" she yelled into the room. She arched her back at the delicious sensations, her eyes rolling back closing in bliss as she savored the luxuriously excruciating feelings emanating from inside her needy cunt. She brought her knees up, knowing she'd have to be as open as possible in order to handle the tremendous size of his stallion-like cock.

"THIS DICK IS FUCKING KILLING ME!" she cried, tears streaming down her face. He was so fucking _big_ inside of her, stretching her out and reaching places that even she didn't know, causing her to shudder as his shaft plunged deeper and deeper into her tight, wet folds. "Oh fuckkkkk." Kodama moaned, throwing her head back as Naruto went deeper, stretching her insides to the tearing point. She felt him press himself further into her, the hot wet tissues inside her reluctantly yielding under the powerful onslaught of his eighteen inch long hard erection. She was moaning continuously now, the sound a tantalizing mix of both pleasure and pain, the sensations inside her like nothing she'd felt before. Her whole body was on fire with wanton need, and as he went deeper, she thought she was going to pass out from the overwhelming sensations—and she knew she didn't want to miss a second of the spine-tingling delights that huge cock was already bringing her—and they had only just started.

Kodama gripped the bed as he fucked her. The penetration happened faster, pain followed by a rising agony. The small pussy reluctantly accepted him, and it wrapped around his thick dick more tightly. The cocksman just kept going deeper filling her once tiny pussy with agony.

Naruto groaned in ecstasy, her tight walls gripped him, sending his nerves into overload. Kodama's pussy feeling unlike anything he had ever experienced before, way hotter, tighter than any woman he had been with so far. His massive tool just kept pushing, pushing, and pushing, deeper and deeper in to her deepest recesses. She kept waiting for him to begin his withdrawal stroke. But Naruto never stopped, trying to fit all eighteen inches. His passionate invasion continued, forcing her open to accommodate his eighteen inch size. She loved it, she wanted it and she needed it. It was fucking hot. His big cock felt amazing.

Naruto felt nothing but elation as his head was encased in her tight pussy. Her cunt was hot and hugged him snuggly. He continued his descent with the punishing penis, her shouts only getting more frantic. His instincts took over his mind, commanding him. An idea flared up in his mind and he moved his hands up her body, shifting them directly under Kodama's legs. "Let me try something," he told her. Naruto flipped her around with ease, laying down, kodama laying on top of him.

"What are you doing?" With a strong and swift move, he lifted her legs up high, causing Kodama to gasp at the sudden movements, being taken by surprise, flipping her over and resting her above him, just before Naruto pulled up her legs and locked his hands firmly behind her neck. He immediately used his upper body strength to lock small Kodama in place, putting her in a full-nelson like hold while he increased the pace of his own thrusts, angling his hips upward and maneuvered his knob deep in her pussy.

She gasped, mortified in his position and unable to move at all, with Naruto keeping her in place. "This is so humiliating you jerk!"

"I promise, you'll love it." Naruto declared as he responded fucking her with endless vigor. Her pussy gushed passionate love nectar as Naruto continued to fuck his partner. She gasped as she felt Naruto's hands stay closed around her neck, increasing the pressure on her body and pussy even more as he pushed her down onto his throbbing cock, causing a bulge in her belly to grow even more prominent. Even in her lust-addled state, she knew she was much too horny to protest his position. Besides, an ever growing part of her loved getting 'man'-handled like this even if she wouldn't admit it.

Naruto's grin broadened in full control, he moved his hips even harder and crashed them against Kodama's pelvis, plunging his cock as deeply as he could into her greedy pussy. "OH FUCK...OH FUCK...I'M GONNA CUM!" She wailed as she started to thrash about like a wildcat. She had never experienced anything so intense before, Naruto's incredibly huge cock absolutely stretching and filling her more than she ever thought possible. The sensations flowing through her were incredible, like a million tiny jolts of electricity that started deep in her cunt and shot tingling to every nerve ending of her body. It was as if he was splitting her body apart, her slick juices splattering all over the bedsheets as she squealed in pure bliss from this rough fuck.

"So...so big!" She gasped as she threw her head back, gripping onto Naruto's hips in a death grip. Naruto was not to be denied, and with a savagery he reared back and fucked forward with all his might.

"AAAAAAAAHHHH," Kodama wailed as the tight folds of flesh inside her yielded to the elephant size-like intruder forcing its way deeper, hot oily juices flowing from deep in her virgin cunt to bathe his surging prick, paving the way to the gates of her womb.

Naruto couldn't believe how hot and tight she was, her pussy gripping him like a hot buttery fist. He felt her reluctant tissues part, and thrusted his broad hips forward, driving the final inches forcefully into her waiting cunt. He looked down and saw the final inches disappear from view, sliding obscenely between her slick pink labia. He felt the enflamed head of his cock break her cervix at the same time, crashing in her womb. Naruto pressed his advantage. Like a divining rod, his dick almost guided itself to the source of her pleasure. His hips instinctively hammered away at her deep spot until her eyes rolled up into their sockets. Without a doubt, Kodama was having multiple orgasms. Her response turned him on. He wanted to take her higher than any girl he ever had taken before. She had been vaguely aware of this place inside her body but never reached it during her own self-explorations.

A delicious pressure built in the pit of her stomach. Bliss spread outward from the imperious hardness that filled her to the brim. That was what she loved the most about his cock. Naruto was not just huge, He was _hard_ , like steel. Not only was she unable to resist him, she did not want to. He ignited a burning lust that good girls were not supposed to experience, let alone enjoy. Kodama did not want to date him. She wanted to _marry_ him. Ohhhhh... God!" she groaned as Naruto continued to thrust himself deep into her quinny. Her ankles locked up high. He was already bottoming out but he crammed just a bit more cock inside of her.

Naruto felt her thighs widen as he sunk himself in deep. Her vaginal muscles began to ripple in that way that meant his girl was about to have a big one. Naruto rhythmically clenched his muscles, causing his tool to twitch inside of her with each thrust. The movement was forcefully pushing Kodama over the brink again. He felt her stiffen and shudder beneath him. Suddenly, her body went limp and her eyes became vacant for a moment.

"OOOOOOOHHHHHHH FFFFUUUUCCCCKKKKKK!" she yelled. Nothing concealed her outburst, the creaking bed was louder, her cunt spasming like crazy. The undulating muscles of her vaginal sheath ferociously pulled and gripped at his massive sized tool. Naruto lifted her up and impaled herself upon his hard spike of flesh. Cunt juice flew everywhere as their hips slammed together. Kodama's cheeks flushed. She gritted her teeth to keep from screaming out loud. But the teen lost herself in the heat of her crescendo. Naruto gave Kodama no quarter thrusting madly with a blur. The young Casanova had the stamina to maintain a breakneck pace in bed for hours at a time. Each of his thrusts felt heavenly. Her orgasms never stopped or even subsided. Instead, the pleasure just continued to build and build until Kodama felt like she would explode.

The blonde struggled to restrain herself. She cried out her pleasure and banged the bed with her fists, releasing the intense emotions and energy that seethed inside her body. She clung to him with every last ounce of strength and threw her arms back and dug her nails into his back. Naruto felt her draw blood. Those fingernails hurt but only in the nicest of ways.

Kodama's head had tilted back. She was gasping deeply as he sawed his power tool in and out of her pussy. Tears of joy ran down her face as she tried to hold back her exhilaration. She was his. Naruto had met her, charmed her. Naruto suspected he had just upended the school's social hierarchy. The illicit nature of their encounter thrilled the young Lothario.

"OH My GA...MPH," she cried out. The young girl bit down on her lip hard as she came. They had been going at it for over an hour and a half. "Fuck yes!" she declared without a second thought. You made me cum like eleven times!"

"Let's go for sixteen!" he smiled, not requiring much encouragement to stay. Her body had entered a state of shock. She felt five pounds lighter.

"Fuck me," Kodama whispered, her own words surprising herself. But Naruto brought out the beast in Kodama... She wanted the alpha stud to ravish her. The teenage gigolo made her feel like a living, breathing woman, not just a blow-up doll.

"OHMIGOD!" she piped. "OH, MY FUCKING GOD!" Kodama wasn't abbreviating her OMG's anymore. She didn't seem to care any longer if anyone heard them either as Naruto began to lay some serious pipe on her. He bottomed out on each thrust as her thighs alternately trembled and stiffened. Kodama suddenly went silent as a massive orgasm tore through her body. Every muscle froze up except for her eyes. They blinked rapidly and went vacant for a brief moment. Her head hung down in blissful exhaustion. With her hands gripping the bed white-knuckled death grip, Naruto pounded her full throttle.

She ground her hips back against his thrusting cock. Like the previous ones, she felt an exhilarating surge between her legs that radiated outward in shockwaves of pleasure. The electrifying sensation shot all the way to the very tips of her fingers and toes. Suddenly, the rush intensified even further. The room began to spin in circles.

Naruto felt Kodama's knees buckle. The Uzumaki leaned back a bit and let her slump against his body. His massive erection supported her weight and kept her upright. Naruto could tell that Kodama had not passed out completely. A few girls fainted with him but she just appeared a bit woozy. Her head lolled to and fro with a dazed grin. The increased pressure and speed soon had his body tensed in preparation.

Kodama was lost in her own rutting, not able to think straight. Soon, with a roar, Naruto erupted into the blonde with his first climax of many. The hot thick and virile seed pumped directly into Kodama's helpless womb. Frying the remnant of the girl's mind further; he felt the woman start to unconsciously milk his alpha cock as much as it could. As if desperate to keep him inside of her; this caused Naruto to smirk at the woman. She moaned again, another shattering climax roaring through her. He kept thrusting into her as his cock kept shooting deep inside her gyrating body. She was thrashing about like a ragdoll while his blistering pecker spewing out blast after wad of milky semen at the apex of her birth canal.

He fired more and more thick blasts of cum deep. Constantly the hot and potent seed fired deep, flowing into her. The amount too much, that her womb and stomach started to swell up. And soon overflowing out the sides, cum and pussy juice squirting out around the massive cock. Leaving all the excess cum to stream out of her like a fountain. His seed filled her womb pouring on the floor. The carnal-driven part of Kodama's brain didn't care for the risk of getting pregnant. Quite the contrary was the case, as a part of her was excited to find out if she would be impregnated, for Naruto to claim her now and forever.


	18. Chapter 18

Kodama laid on the bed, her mind was burning as her body was motionless, Naruto fucking her for endless hours nonstop. Long ago she lost count of how many times she cummed, only that she tried to hold on for dear life. She knew at any moment she would pass out and that moment would be soon.

After hours Naruto felt his balls churn. With one final thrust, he pushed through Kodama's womb, pumping his load at point blank into her womb. Surge after surge of cum filled her up, drenching the inner walls of her baby chamber in his sticky white substance, causing her belly to swell from the sheer amount of virile swimmers.

Kodama's orgasm hit her almost at the same time, causing her back to arch as she dug her hands deeply into her tits, screaming out her climax that was caused by that cervix-penetrating, womb-filling and impregnation-causing creampie. "OHH YES! I can feel your hot cum inside of me! I'm going to get pregnant!" Kodama screamed as she finished, falling in a heap of cum and sweat, passed out.

She laid there limp as Naruto pulled back. Just as he finally was finishing up with Kodama he felt soft hands gradually running up his body from behind. Looking back he saw both Yan-Min and Demitra wasting no time, naked and pressing their curvy bodies against him. "We couldn't sit by any longer." the member of Venus, Yan-Min whispered as their massive F-cup tits pressed tightly against him.

"Yeah, I really can't help it anymore, Naruto, another second was driving me mad. We love what we see. Your one big stallion and you tame any woman you want. So, why don't you completely ravage me and Yan-Min as much as you like." The purple haired Demitra stated with a grin. Naruto looked to see both desperately posing for him.

He devilishly smiled, taking in this awesome sight. "I will be more than delighted to tame you both." He professed as they closed the distance.

"Good. Now how about some sensual fun." The girls moved in on him without a word. Each of them straddled one of his legs and grounded their pussies against his thighs while running their hands over Naruto's muscular body. His companions started slow, they kicked things off with a full body massage. Yan-Min kneaded his broad chest with deep firm pressure to relax his big muscles. While Demitra played a more flirtatious role, lightly scratching him with her fingernails, Naruto letting his ladies take the lead.

The girls marveled at the Uzumaki, Naruto was larger than life, his muscles further accentuated his brawn, his biceps flexed to the size of boulders. The playboy's flawless physique, smoldering gaze, and stallion-sized erection embodied their most primal desires. Their hands traveled all over his sculpted physique. They had a lot of ground to cover, the champion fighter stood taller with wide shoulders. "Such a hunk with these big muscles and pecks. You're so much man, Uzumaki." Yan-Min avowed with a grin.

"And you two are some stunning babes." the two Venus members exchanged a naughty smile. Soon, the girls began to use their mouths as well as their hands. Their lips and tongues caressed every part of him except for his naughty bits. They were saving the best for last. Naruto's mighty pecs twitched with excitement as they sucked.

They had their man exactly where they wanted him. Yan-Min's tongue glided up the deep ridges of his six-pack before veering towards his mouth. He kissed her deep and long while Demitra sucked on his earlobe. He grabbed a handful of ass in either palm and drew both of his companions closer as they shared a three-way kiss. Then they started grinding their crotches harder and harder against his thighs. The two were known to get what they wanted, never letting anyone stop them. Naruto responded by shoving his hands between their legs and sliding a pair of fingers up each of their twats. While his thumb rubbed their clits, the ambidextrous lover played their pussies like a virtuoso. His fingers danced upon their G-spots, winding up their bodies to a fever pitch. They bit down on their lips, each grabbing his arm. Hold on sexy. There will be plenty of time for the main course to come." Demitra stated.

"Then what are we waiting for." Naruto gave each of their ass-cheeks an affectionate squeeze, then harsh smack.

"Come, follow us." the two grabbed each hand and led him over to the couch. "We've got a surprise for you." Yan-Min declared.

"We know you'll like it. Let's show him our special gift." Demitra got down on her knees facing away as Yan-min threw her leg over and squatted above her friend. The two women laid one on top of the other before him, like an offering, their legs wide open. Two amazing plump asses for his taking. "I'll bet you love two for one." Demitra hummed.

"Wow. Hell yeah I do, I can't think of anything better." He looked genuinely awestruck as Demitra climbed on top of her. Demitra's mane of hair veiled their facial expressions but Naruto could hear the smacking of body's. The position excited him more than anything. Their mutual lust was palpable as Naruto happily closed the distance, grasping Yan-min wide hips in his hands.

She looked back with a smile. "I know you love the sight, buy don't keep me waiting, Naruto." Her voice purring with lust.

"I definitely won't keep you two beautiful, babes waiting any longer."

"Good." Yan-Min responded. With nothing else to say he lined his eighteen inch cock up to Yan-Min's pussy, then slammed his hips forward with the speed of lighting, filling ten fat inches inside of her. "OHHHHHHHH GODDDDDDDDD!" she wailed as the powerful thrust triggered a searing orgasm deep inside her. Her eyes rolled back in her head as she started to cum. "Ohhh...that feels so goooood!" she moaned, relishing the feeling of his rigid dick rubbing all around the hot oily membranes inside her. The Uzumaki continued ramming his monster cock deeper into her tight pussy with might. It didn't take long for the aroused couple to find a steady fuck-rhythm, their hot and sweaty bodies crashing and rubbing together with every thrust, filling the room in a slew of hot squelching noises. Tears flowing down her cheeks as she was currently being pounded mercilessly by the Uzumaki's Massive Bitch-Breaker of a cock.

"It's gonna hurt, you have to just bear it." He continued pounding into her as she gyrated beneath him, her body twitching and convulsing in paroxysms of pleasure as her climax continued. As he'd expected, her needy pussy was as sensitive as the rest of her body, a body whose capacity for such sexual pleasure had been untapped. And from now on, he had every intention of exploring the limits of what that spectacular body of hers had to offer. From the way she was gasping and shaking through this first fuck, left him no doubt that she was insatiable doing this. "Your pussy is grabbing my dick and not letting go!"

With her hips turned in perfect position, he started to vigorously fuck her, his hips getting into a smooth rhythm as he took her with every energetic thrust. "Fuck! He's splitting me apart, I feel like I'm going to pass out!" Another loud cry tore through Yan-Min's throat as the Uzumaki tore deep into her depths, his monstrous eighteen inch pillar of meat threatening to pierce into her womb with each and every thrust he made. Her entire body quaked with agony, pleasure building up inside of her, caused by the giant cock slamming himself balls deep into her notably drenched core. She was unable to think by thrusts from the Uzumaki's powerful hips. Forcibly jerking her body back and forth, her massive F-cup breasts bouncing hypnotically from the force of the Uzumaki on top of her. Leaving her at his complete and utter mercy, an aspect unknown yo her, but she loved it. She gently grounded her crotch in circles, savoring every inch of his love. Her vaginal muscles twitched and pulsed against as his iron python stimulated all of her sweet spots at once.

"Oh my God, it's so big and hard!" Yan-Min said as she gasped for air, willing her body to accept the massive stake which Naruto was crucifying her with. She reached out to each side and grabbed the couch in a death grip, her eyes rolling back in her head as the enflamed dick went deeper, stretching the walls of her vagina to a tearing point. Her pussy was on fire from the delicious torture he was inflicting on it, his huge cock refusing to be denied entry into her hot steaming depths.

Yan-Min gasped loudly down to Demitra. Her breathing grew rapid, with the powerful movements, deep penetration allowed Naruto to touch the woman in places she couldn't reach even with the largest dildo. The ladykiller knew just how to massage her cervix so that he caused all pleasure. Their motion increased the intimacy of the moment. His invasion felt deep, throbbing, connecting... delicious. Yan-Min's unbridled pleasure amounted to an unknown pleasure. Her gaze betrayed nothing but a joy at experience lover's forbidden talents.

"AH! Your dick is the fucking best, Uzumaki!" With a choked cry, Yan-Min could feel her snatch seizing up. Her stretched walls clenching tightly around the mighty cock that was currently destroying her insides. Forcing the woman to go through orgasms, constant orgasms with the Uzumaki. Each one was somehow more intense than the last one. Naruto let Yan-Min's orgasm run its course. Her back tensed and quivered. The muscles relaxed until another burst of pleasure commandeered her body and soul. The ecstatic cycle repeated several times until she grew still at last.

"Looks like you had your share." He slowly withdrew from Yan-Min without breaking a sweat, her juices drizzling off his pole onto the sheets and Demitra below. His fuck club popped out of her pussy with an audible squelch. Naruto knelt up a bit so his cock lined up perfectly with the mouth to Demitra's snatch. "I hope you're ready."

Demitra looked back with a worried look. Once always cold and calculated, yet now she was nothing more than startled at the monster eighteen inch dick staring at her. "It's my first time, Naruto, I'm kinda nervous."

"The first time will be painful, but hang in there I know you can handle it." Grasping her haunches, he drove himself forward with power. As with one swift motion, Naruto stabbed his monster dick deep inside Demitra's pussy; stretching her beyond belief.

The pain of having her virginity forcibly taken was too much for her to bear, prompting a scream from the tear-riddled woman that managed to claw its way out of her throat. "It's so fucking thick!"

He fucked her with remorseless vigor. Ramming his cock as deep as he physically could inside of the busty, purple haired woman, he pumped his massive hips against her plump asscheeks aggressively. The sound of the flesh slapping loudly against flesh echoing throughout the entire room, her sweet pussy squeezing him tightly. His heavy cum-filled balls slapping roughly against Demitra each time he came down on the woman. The sheer size of Naruto's member caused her forcefully to spurt out femcum like a hydrant. Eventually, Demitra's sobs died down to the point the Venus member was quiet. Her blue eyes vacant and lifeless, having been fucked near unconscious by the Uzumaki, it was so unlike herself. It did nothing in having Naruto slow down with his violent pounding. Instead, having him speed up.

He pushed forwards, slowly, mercilessly, refusing to be denied access to the incendiary depths of Demitra hot wet cunt. He could feel the tightly-stretched tissues inside her resisting as he forced his rock-hard cock into her, and then they started to yield, the steaming folds of flesh parting, bathing his thrusting erection with hot oily juices.

"Oh my Goddddd, it's so big!" Demitra groaned, her head tipping back as the taut pink tissues inside her parted, letting Naruto go deep. She could feel the muscles in her legs quivering as the nerve-endings deep within her ravaged pussy sent pulsing sensations throughout her entire body. The delicious pain of being stretched and completely filled by her Naruto's enormous cock resulted in a wondrous feeling—a blissfully luxurious feeling of totally submitting to his will, a feeling that overwhelmed her with pleasure as she felt the erotic tingling sensations blossoming through every fiber of her lush young body. She pulled at the couch tightly, her pussy thrumming intensely with the unbelievable sensations.

"OH FUCKKKKKKKKK!" Demitra wailed, an intense climax rocketing from the depths of her hot steaming cunt and shooting throughout her body. Her head rolled from side to side and she flailed about like a ragdoll, her whole body spasming as the most powerful orgasm of her life coursed through her, wave after wave of exquisite pleasure making every nerve ending tingle luxuriously.

Yan-Min felt Demitra stiffen and shudder. Her nipples hardened, her heart pounded, her body vibrated as she moaned. Yan-Min felt everything he did to her. An instant later, the handsome Uzumaki pulled back and was knocking on her own door again. He plunged deep inside Yan-Min like a hot knife through butter. An involuntary gasp of bliss exited her lips. He was scratching an itch that no dildo could reach. Demitra clearly felt the same way. She had raved about his impressive equipment.

Naruto switched once more to Demitra and thrust himself inside. The playboy loved switching between their pussies. "You two are fucking special! Both your pussy's love hugging my cock! You fuckin Venus whores!"

"Fuck, we are! But were only your whores you evil thick dicked, Uzumaki! You love rearranging Venus cunt, don't you!" the two said together, loving their once enemy.

"Of course since I saw you in this sexy position. You two have little pussies I knew I had to rip open for my pleasure." Ever since Naruto saw the two climb on to the other, double decker, it topped the list of positions. Truth be told, the arrangement embodied a massive ego trip for Naruto. He was with two babes who were so consumed with desire for him and were willing to share his cock. Demitra and Yan-Min had invited him to be their guest star tonight. All he had to do was play his role as the well-hung Lothario in the female sexual fantasy.

Naruto moved fluidly and fluently between his partners without missing a beat. The Uzumaki continued thrusting madly. A blur fast enough to fuck both at the same time switching between the two with ease. He alternated holes like the well-oiled piston of a 1000-horsepower engine. Naruto was fucking _both of them_ at the same time. Even on his maiden voyage with two girls, the superstud was experienced. He knew exactly what he wanted to do and proceeded to do just that. Naruto pleased both women with his high-performance libido. Increasing his pace, his already brutal and savage fucking turned violent. Pouring all his lust and power into his hips. And forcing his ridged cock all the way, piercing their womb's. The action earning him a delight of piercing shrieks from the two, their entire body's convulsing from what would be their most powerful bone-rattling orgasms yet. Uzumaki managing to strike all of their sweet spots at once. Sending their now fragile minds into overdrive with pleasure.

The ladykiller lined up a threesome with a couple of babes more interested in him than one another. Naruto was the _big wheel_ that steered the females through uncharted realms of bliss. They wanted a man to take charge in the bedroom and the alpha stud fit their profile to a T.

Naruto picked up the pace, switching lovers with each stroke. Yan-Min's quinny felt deliciously tight but Dimitri knew just how to massage his big hunk of meat with her vaginal muscles. It felt like getting jacked and sucked at the same time. "Fuck you two feel good!" he told the vixens. The vixens felt so good their vaginal muscles gripping him. He then thrust himself back inside Yan-Min's calmer harbors.

The playboy enjoyed stirring both their pots, he brought both girls to a boil by double dipping. Yan-Min began to stiffen and shudder after only a couple thrusts. At the same time, he plunged his index finger inside the pussy of her downstairs neighbor. Demitra had a very deep G-spot. Naruto had to bury his finger to the second knuckle to reach it. But he liked what he found. Her pussy felt swollen, pronounced, and ripe for the plucking. He began stroking her sweet spot with his finger in a, come here motion. Her vaginal muscles clamped down hard. Naruto added his ring finger to the fray and increased the pressure of his strokes. He maintained a constant and steady rhythm. Finger banging a chick required endurance, especially when he was nailing a second one at the same time.

"Squirt for me, babe." he barked.

Demitra and Yan-Min gazes had mutual wonder and astonishment. Neither had anticipated his prowess. Demitra previously regarded him as a sexually confident lover but surmised he would be no match for the two of them. Instead, the ladykiller had both their pussies wrapped around his finger. She was shocked how quickly he conquered her. "My pussy is on fire!" Yan-Min confided to her in a hushed yell. "Naruto's cock is fucking amazing." Suddenly, her features tensed and her cheeks flushed deep red.

"Oh, God!" she blurted. "I think I'm having the huge one." The girl writhed above Demitra's voluptuous frame. Yeah, she definitely was having The Big orgasm. Despite her tendencies, she clearly loved Naruto's eighteen inch cock just as much as the rest of he girls. Yan-Min's affirmation of pleasure liberated Demitra. She didn't want to hide her desires for the Uzumaki any longer. Demitra could give up other guys but not Naruto.

The only solution could be an act of consensual adultery. The alpha stud would fuck both of them in turn. Despite her friend's assurances, their encounter might end in jealousy and suspicion. But the strongest feelings was a presence aroused of an orgasmic nature for now.

Demitra stopped moaning as she reached her apex. Yan-Min felt her grow stiff as a board. Her breath caught in her throat. She arched her back. Then Naruto moved in for the kill. He also had his finger on Demitra's trigger. The expert lover added just a bit more pressure to her G-spot while rubbing her clit with his thumb. Demitra froze up. She braced herself for a massive climax.

The room had gone silent save for the squishing noises of Naruto's fingers and cock. The teen stud couldn't suppress a triumphant smile. Not only had Naruto accomplished the near-impossible feat of bedding two babes. Not only had he given Yan-Min four orgasms in a row. The virtuoso now would bring both his partners to a simultaneous climax.

An instant later, he felt a deep searing heat inside as his thrusts quickened. The burn quickly spread to his balls. His massive orbs began to rumble ominously. Then they began to vibrate with a singular intensity. The teen Casanova exercised precise control over his ejaculatory reflexes but this climax came out of nowhere. His erection throbbed with delight. It never felt so hard. It never felt so good.

"Holy fucking shit!" he growled through clenched teeth. Even for him, this would be a big fucking deal. Every muscle in Naruto's body seized up as he hit his peak. Shockwaves of pleasure wracked his body. Ten seconds in to his epic climax, a geyser of spunk rocketed up his pulsating shaft. He unloaded more sperm during his first blast than other guys could muster in a week. His tool lurched up again and fired an even bigger wad. The violent discharge nearly ruptured Yan-Min's pussy.

Yan-Min howled as she felt blast after blast of molten hot sperm shoot inside her, the sheer mass bulging her belly out more. Her eyes widened as she felt just how much cum was pumped into her. There was no doubt in her mind that this much seed would make her pregnant...and that thought pushed her over the edge as well. Her legs spread out to the absolute maximum, her feet curling as her climax washed over her. She arched her back and let out a mad howl that could be heard across the entire school, a scream worthy of the proud, bestial woman.

Due to his sexual enhancements, Naruto experienced exceptionally robust ejaculations. But tonight's orgasm redefined his standards of pleasure. The sturdy couch creaked and groaned as the raging manbeast slammed into Yan-Min. Naruto didn't hold back. She wanted the orgasmic pounding as much as he did. Meanwhile Demitra was getting jealous. "I...I want to feel you unload inside of me too! I need every drop and I don't care what happens!" Once Yan-Min was filled he quickly pulled back and thrust deep in Demitra unloading more thick blasts of jizz. His potent seed spurting out of his cock and flooding Demitra's hungry and fertile folds. And the climax went on and on and on, as his barrage never ended.

The threeway climax forged a special bond between the lovers. Their vocal expressions of bliss helped sustain each other's own orgasms. Nothing turned him on more than making a girl cum. The lusty Lothario thrived on seduction and conquest. Making _two girls_ cum at the same time took his game to the next level. He was in a world in which nothing was forbidden and all of his orgiastic desires became possible. Instead of coming down, his crescendo intensified around the nineteenth blast. Naruto's dick switched to autopilot and kept shooting huge wads of sperm long after his ejaculations normally tapered off. His fuckhose painted their couch and bodies like a layer of icing upon a giant cake.

Naruto's eruption lasted a full four minutes. Once again, the sexual player had broken his own record. His body still was maturing at sixteen and his climaxes just seemed to get longer and stronger as his cock sill remained as hard as steel. He withdrew from Demitra's quinny with a wet pop. Both women smiled feeling their wombs filled with seed and knowing they were impregnated.


	19. Chapter 19

Naruto watched both Yan-Min and Demitra as they came, holding on tightly to their convulsing bodies as they shook and gyrated, Demitra's tight young pussy squeezing down on his buried cock like a hot buttery fist. They were moaning and groaning as Demitra 's head lolled from side to side, her body overwhelmed by the intense sensations shooting through her. Her huge tits were jiggling enticingly beneath as she shook and flailed about, her body covered with a thin layer of perspiration. She was a hot little thing, that was for sure, and he knew this would be another of many orgasms she'd have with his cock buried inside her. Finally, her body twitched one more time and then she released her grip, her body collapsing back onto the bed as she gasped for air. "Did you like that, sweethearts?" Naruto asked, keeping still but flexing his huge cock inside Demetria.

"Ohhhhh..." Demetria groaned, the Uzumaki's huge schlong doing magical things inside her, even when he wasn't moving. "Oh, Naruto, that was unbelievable. I always thought sex would be great, but I never felt anything like what you just did to me—it was amazing."

"Well, sweethearts, we're just getting started." With that, Naruto levered himself back, and with his hands still holding Yan-Min legs wide open, he mercilessly forced his huge manmeat back inside her, one hard inch at a time.

"Oh fuckkkkkkk," she moaned as his driving cock set her pussy on fire again, knowing she was in for a long ride.

After hours of fucking Naruto stood back looking over the display of both girls barely able to move. Cum dripped over them as they laid in a ball of lust, incapable to distinguish what day it was. Their eyes listed with fuckdum smiles and no energy to move.

On the sidelines, the perv Martha Minerva smiled as she had watched all her teammates get demolished. Being joyful she was next, she couldn't contain her bliss at the thought of getting ruined by the Uzumaki, coming up on the young man. "Looks like you completely destroyed my teammates, Uzumaki. But let's see if you can handle me?" Minerva stated with a devious voice as she closed the distance. Reaching him she wasted no time and pushed him down on his back, landing on the bed. "I watched as you fucked everyone, all of them to become nothing but blathering idiots. But I am much more of a woman, then any of them." She declared, her grin broadening wider and wider. "Unlike my poor teammates I can give you the best fuck of your life."

The statements were pleasing for Naruto to hear. "Nothing would make me more pleased." Naruto responded with a smile. She quickly ripped off her clothes releasing her D-cup massive tits for the young teenager to watch at their suppleness. Before he had a chance to ask her any more questions she straddled him in a flash.

"Now it's time to give your amazingly, stunning dick a nice ride!" She grabbed his large prick and rubbed the engorged shaft against her red clit, causing her to throw her head back and gasp in delight, pleasure tingling her body unlike ever before. Naruto was left lying there as he felt her warm juices coating his cock. Martha thought she would cum just from the thought of shoving him inside her. "Oh my, your fat dick is going to ruin me!" She declared with a perverted smile, her hand still pushing the dick tightly to her clit as Naruto planted his hands on her wide hips.

With one hand on his shoulder for balance she squatted above him, gripping Naruto's fat cock aiming for her twat. With a smile she threw herself down using all the power she had on the devastating rod, in a blur. The crown of the massive cock punched inside her desperately clenching pussy. The Uzumaki's fat, cockhead splayed her labia and sank into her hot, pink depths with more power than a rocket blasting off. "Oh fuck! OH FUCK! How can your cock be THIS FUCKING THICK?!" Martha screeched, the first couple inches already testing her tight twat.

The young woman wouldn't quit now, and forced her small crevice over the pillar, her face contorted in the most pain she ever encountered. The invading log stretched her pussy more than ever, and she smiled through her delightful agony. Martha's eyes rolled up and her loud, lustful shriek resounded through the room. She then grew silent as Naruto's huge manmeat pushed its way through Martha's tight crevice much too fast, and she paid for it. Taking Naruto's thick cock in her pussy was painful, and it hurt incredibly, as she did not stop screaming. Martha instantly reached her climax, her high-pitched squeals turning into a pleased gurgle while she pressed her gigantic, milk-drooling tits against the broad chest of the Uzumaki, resting her head on his shoulder a moment later while she quivered and shook. As a result, her hole clenched tightly around the invading dick. "Fuck! Fuck! You are breaking me! You're fattest of fat cocks is breaking my little pussy!" the woman in pain shouted. She released a soft, happy cry while clear juices leaked from her hot slit, making the Uzumaki's shaft shine.

"You're a fucking cock whore and you feel so good!" Naruto barred his teeth as her pussy engulfed eight inches of him. Pleasure ran over his body, and just as he thought he couldn't ever feel better, she began to fuck him. Sweat ran down her forehead and her smile grew shaky as the massive cock in her drooling box throbbed against her folds. With a fierce snarl the perverted woman reached over and grabbed his shoulders of her Uzumaki while raising her hips. She pushed herself upwards higher and higher to extract the Uzumaki's enormous, slick huge cock from her desperately clenching snatch, an extraction that was accompanied by an obscene, wet sucking sound.

After she had extracted a few thick, veiny inches she looked up at Naruto and with a smile, slammed her hips down again. The Uzumaki bellowed in pleasure, but didn't seem to realize the perv was just getting started. She held onto his shoulders as if her life depended on it, while using rapid, fierce thrusts to bounce up and down on the massive cock of her Uzumaki. Her gigantic, breasts, freed from her torso, bounced heavily with each pump of her powerful hips while a grimace of pleasure and agony was spread across her face. Each bounce she accepted a few more tree thick inches from the amazing brutal fucking. While her legs were shaking with pleasure and heavy breaths passed her lips continued with a frenzy. She continued to bounce up and down Naruto's shaft with wide, rough strokes, while her head shook. Martha on her descent of the punishing penis, her shouts only getting more frantic. "THIS DICK IS FUCKING KILLING ME!" she cried, tears streaming down her face. She gnawed on her lower lip as she sank down on the never ending manmeat, further and further on the man's huge pole, her pussy stretched dramatically around its veiny girth.

"Your pussy is so fucking tight! It's impossibly tight." Her hips drove into Naruto's dick eagerly, accepting twelve inches into her warm pussy. The thickness of his member hurt her with each thrust, but it only made her rhythm that much fiercer. She desired the pain she dreamed to own the Uzumaki. She wanted Naruto to know she could ride a monstercock the best, better than any woman. Martha shouted to the beat of her gallop causing the man below her to groan loudly while a hot welter of precum was blasted against the walls of her twat. Naruto made a sound that was somewhere between a groan of pleasure as he bucked his hips and arched his back, causing him to strain against the bed. She squealed happily seeing she was making him happy as she continued to slam her hips down on the bucking, writhing Uzumaki's monstercock.

"Fuccckkkk YES!" Her soaking red, pussy pushed open bringing out a brash, elongated moan from her. With a low hiss she did not give herself time, pushing herself down his monstrous member, squealing in a mixture of pleasure and pain as the large cockhead pushed its way past deeper her swollen pussy and deeper into her drooling twat. Her body quivered violently while her wet passage stretched around the intruder, frantic moans and squeals passed her plump lips and a vast amount of her thick female juices coated his throbbing shaft. But she didn't stop no matter the worst pain in her life, in fact she loved it in her perverted ways.

She continued to push her body downwards, taking inch after fat, vein ridged inch of her Uzumaki's eighteen inch monstercock. Gradually after a full minute she seized twelve inches, the agony unbelievable, the fat head pushing deep into her little pussy, stretching her beyond belief. The Venues member screamed in utter bliss as Naruto's cock impaled her, almost splitting her apart, causing her delightful, physical pain. The Venus member being a complete perverted masochist loved every second, while Naruto groaned his throbbing cock suffocated by the drenched tight twat.

"Fuck!" She stated. Bouncing herself further on the devastating, painful inches. Stretching her trivial twat to a size unknown to her, triggering unforgiving pain, gritting her teeth. Trying her hardest to fill her already over-stuffed cunt with more of Uzumaki's fuckstick. Her hands soared up to grasp Naruto's shoulders as her pussy was stretched unbelievably wide. The huge breasted woman began to grind her hips on the titanic tool, slowly rolling her pelvis. The walls of her insides gripped Naruto tightly, her vagina stuffed to the limit with dick. The manhood stretched her so thinly, she felt each popping, pulsing vein brush along her canal. Hums, moans, and squeaks of approval came from her as she accommodated the new addition to her womanhood. "Bounce on that dick, slut!" Naruto ordered.

"Yes I will! I'm your slut!" She continued her journey bouncing down the veiny shaft, grimacing as inch by inch was stuffed inside her. Naruto's hands moved from her hips back to her ass as he gripped her juicy fat rump, taking two handfuls of big ass cheeks.

Martha was traveling down inches and continued the process, gently bouncing trying her best to pound his huge rod into her. The girl forced her small crevice over the pillar, and her face contorted in pain. The invading log stretched her pussy more than ever, and she smiled through her delightful agony. Never had she felt so full, or in such pleasure before. Agony shot up her body as the large, veiny manmeat stretched her pussy to outright proportions, vigorously bouncing up and down on top of the blonde's first twelve inches, still not ready for the entire shaft.

"Your pussy's so fucking tight Martha!" Naruto grunted, her pussy squeezing around his dick. She looked at him and leaned forward kissing the young blonde yet again. They stayed clamped to each other, lips together for a searing kiss, he inserted his tongue into her mouth as she felt his dick respond further, pressing deeper into her twat. She leaned back staring into Naruto's face. There was a look in her eye, she wanted it and he wanted to fuck.

Without hesitation he grabbed her ass and slammed his hips forward, thrusting eighteen excruciating inches into her unready tight pussy, her massive tits bouncing in the process, Martha's breath taken away. Without a moment's notice for her to prepare he began to thrust up at blinding speeds into her welcoming pussy, his body a blur with weighty thrusts. Her mouth opened wide as she screamed, she felt the best experience of her life, the massive cock she was destined to have destroying her twat, turning her brain to mush, thinking of only him, the man she just met. She found her destined partner, she would please him no matter what, as long as she received his perfect, massive dick every day.

The woman felt her rapture nearing as she rode Naruto's schlong. Primal instincts took over as she speedily hurried on the mighty mast, her body's movements now involuntary. Her expression became docile as she became a slave to her sexual needs, waiting for her orgasm to hit. Her lovely face relaxed and her pretty eyes went into a trance. The pleasure shooting up her body was causing her head to pound, and her breathing became rapid. Her body began to tense, ready to explode in gratification. He brought his hips down and with a powerful thrust he punched through her cervix causing her to scream at the top of her lungs, his eighteen inch cock filling her womb.

Martha's pleasure went into overload. Her mind went vacant as ecstasy overwhelmed her. Her eyes rolling into the back of her head. Never had she felt anything so massive in her pussy before and couldn't imagine the overwhelming orgasm that rushed through her entire being. She bucked on him and squirted all over his torso, completely lost. Over and over again the waves crashed through the woman, eyes rolling up into her skull as she came her brains out.

Naruto stayed balls deep inside her while she took a breather coming down from the best orgasm of her life, so ecstatic and beautiful, waves of her fem-cum washed over. With each push Naruto saw the clear outline of his cock rising and falling in her abdomen, and enjoyed the wicked sensation of her womb clamping down on his cock. She seemed barely conscious, only moaning and whimpering on occasion while fat strings of her gelatinous juices squirted from her convulsing twat and ran down her thighs.

Naruto still shoving his hips upwards, stretching her pussy to the limit. Martha cried out again as her crevice was tested, and proved she was an expert at taking his member. The form of Naruto's impressive spear could be seen on her exterior, pounding into and out of her and his colossal cock shone with her wetness.

She had felt so full as the lovers' sex gallop turned into a sprint the bed banging against the walls creating large cracks. "Naruto! This pussy, was made for a stud's cock like yours!" Sweat ran down her body profusely as she caught her breath, Naruto's thrusting into her harder and harder. She arched her back as she let out a willfully pained scream, the sound of a dying animal.

It was like an electric spark ran through her body. She moaned. He groaned. He felt her pussy grab his cock harder, as she undulated her hips. Flowing passion heated her nether region as she increasingly quickened her riding, losing all thoughts other than pure sexual desire. Her large chest lobes shook pleasingly as she bounced, their fluid motion hypnotizing. Naruto fixated his eyes on her dark nipples, which sprung around as her boobs shook. His hands moved up to hold her magnificent breasts, reached out and grabbed two handfuls of her bountiful tit flesh. His hands kneaded the humongous globes with furious intent, mashing and pulling at the breasts. The smooth and pliable softness was unparalleled, and Martha's perfect nipples teased the insides of his palms.

She found herself matching his moves. She slammed down as he thrusted forward matching each other's rhythm, making them in-twined as sweat ran down their bodies. Their bodies moved with such fluidity, matching each other's powerful thrust's reaching a high unknown. Both moving at an insane speed, Martha's little pussy taking on the insane dick.

"Yes! Fuck me! Fuck me!" Naruto barred his teeth as the bombshell's pussy engulfed him. Pleasure ran over his body, and just as he thought he couldn't ever feel better, Martha began to bounce above him with a hunger unlike any woman. Trying to fuck each other's brains out, matching each other's thrusts as her fucking grew more punishing. Drool dripping from the corners of her mouth, loving this. She wanted to be owned, her body demanded it and Naruto was the one who claimed her. Her voice beginning to get hoarse from the screaming. Each and every powerful thrust made Martha's tits go ballistic, bouncing every which way.

Naruto's fuckstick hit every sensitive spot making her smile in ecstasy. "Ah such a massive cock!" She screamed being slammed at an insane speed, wanting the pain. Both retained their thrusts never slowing down, her hips dove onto Naruto's dick fanatically, taking his eighteen inches into her hot twat. The thickness of his monstercock punished her with each and every thrust. Martha's stomach now with a huge bulge running up her belly.

"You're a fucking slut!" The young blonde was lost in a sea of lust, he stood up with her in his arms and lifted Martha's body in the air. Gripping her large ass, he rammed his cock into her tight pussy with eagerness. She yelled out in pleasure, her tongue lolled out of her mouth as tears formed in her eyes. He was in Heaven in her hot pussy accepting his hick gargantuan manmeat. His shaft entering her deep, reshaping her pussy. The once haughty and devious woman, was now reduced to a cum bucket for him. She was a bitch in heat getting pounded nonstop by a vein covered, fat cock.

Martha leaned forward and kissed him deeply as she wrapped her arms and legs around him, getting ferociously pounded by the standing blonde. "Oh god! You are so fucking thick! You are pulling my tight twat apart!" Martha lamented, loving her pain.

With the pace of his fucking increasing, her mammary mountains moved up and down uncontrollably. The vast and supple chest decorations fluidly twirled and rebounded, responding to changes in pace of the lovers' sex ride. Her huge knockers rashly and recklessly bounced around, smacking her face as he fucked her. Half an hour passed of Naruto viscously slamming his cock into Martha's womb, she couldn't comprehend how this young man had unlimited power thrusting at blinding speeds around the clock, making her cum nonstop, but she loved every second of it.

She was determined to be stuffed full of cum. Finally he felt himself nearing his limit, his thrusts becoming wilder. Naruto's bliss was immeasurable, the incredible fuck drawing him closer to release.

"I'm goanna cum in your fucking, tight pussy!" Naruto yelled feeling his orgasm nearing, ready to fill her up. She felt his cock expanded twice the size deep inside her pussy, readying his load.

"Give it to me! Fucking cum so hard you get me pregnant with your baby!" She demanded. Naruto thrusted deep several more times, powerfully pushing his cock deep into her womb. With a final thrust his dick throbbing in her womb, he exploded. A massive blast of thick jizz fired straight into Martha's womb, filling her up with hot cum. Almost a gallon of thick cum filled the bombshell. She felt the hot spunk searing inside her womb, satisfying her and making her grin. Martha's belly started to swell, Naruto stuffing her with continuous bursts of his thick spunk, never appearing to stop.

After several minutes Naruto was no done stuffing her womb **.** He placed her down on the bed and continued firing shots of cum onto her face. She happily smiled and welcomed the smelly hot spunk splashing on her face. After a final blast onto the bombshell's tits Naruto finally stopped.

He stood there looking at the mess he made, looking down at the bombshell masked by his cum and her belly looking nine months pregnant. The worn out woman caught her breath. She looked up and to her astonishment she found herself looking at his monster cock not more than an inch from her face, still rigid as ever and throbbing causing her to gasp. She looked up to see the blonde still ready as ever.


	20. Chapter 20

After all the talk and fierce fucking Martha was out cold. She lasted a shorter amount of time than anyone else. Laying on her back, lifeless, only lasting two hours. While Naruto barely broke a sweat, his cock thumping away, erect and ready for business.

The president of Makin Ki, Furan saw only she and Yuuka remained. Nodding to herself she came forward, standing before him with a blush. Furan witnessed what the Uzumaki did to women and was more than worried. With a deep swallow she felt prepared. "As the president I can no longer sit idle and watch as my member is in pain. Naruto, if you are okay with it. I would like to fuck you, to help you?" She said keeping her back strait and proud, pushing her glasses in place.

Naruto looked over finding the blonde, Furan his strict and proud president. "Um, definitely madam president."

"Ok. This is my first time so if you would be gentle, and could you look away while I undress?"

"Sure." With a face redder than a tomato and without any thought she was to show him everything. Her body felt electric with desire, every square inch of her was burning on fire. Breathing quickened as she fought the tremendous urge not to let her short shirt slip off her shoulders, to be naked in front of this young man, to reveal her body to him, to show him everything... She needed the desire of the young Uzumaki. Always too shy to mention her attraction for him, she felt nervousness creep under her skin. Pushing the bashfulness aside and raising her hands she pulled down her clothes, letting it all fall to the floor, revealing her palpable body.

"Ok." She said, not at all confident. He turned around. With her clothes on the ground offered a clear view of her magnificent breasts, the nipples puffy and erect. Her pussy was clean shaven and looked tiny, framed by her wide hips and her impeccable body. Her perky tits stung with anticipation and her tiny pussy was wet and glistening. Her twat glistening with her excitement, red and swollen. Naruto looked at her drinking in his naked president, completely lost in her beauty. Looking up seeing she was starring anywhere but his eyes, blushing madly. "I feel so nervous Naruto." She declared anxiously.

"Don't be, you're so stunning."

"Oh. Really? I was always such a nerd in class." She declared adverting her eyes.

"No way, you're a fucking deity, Furan." She blushed madly. Before she knew it he Leaned towards her and kissed her. Her hands gently moved up then down his chest to his tantalizing pecks. The entire time her hand shaking, never doing this so confidently. While Naruto was lost as the warm and curvy body exploring him. She felt more comfortable as Naruto complemented her. His lips press to hers as the warmth shot up her spine. Immanently she felt the warmth and felt nothing like it. Only a kiss and she leaned back, he noticed she was blushing madly. She threaded her fingers in his hair, gasping and trembling, heat twisting in her belly and rushing under her skin, unlike anything before.

The air practically hummed with anticipation as she stared at the muscled Uzumaki, his eighteen inch monster meat was still throbbing, its smell overwhelming. She swallowed hard and wrapped her hand around his, leading him back to the couch before the principal's desk, the entire time blushing madly for what she was doing. He let her lead him, his cock painfully hard. "Sit down my Uzumaki, you've had a busy day and need to relax." She purred, and he obliged as he sat back on the comfy couch.

She smiled shyly to cover her embarrassment. As she never made the first move herself, feeling how much of her body was on display for this young man. She rested her hands on his shoulders climbing up and crouched above him, while she reached behind and positioned his dick against her pussy lips. Feeling his hard eighteen inch dick graze against her swollen clit was doing magical things. Positioning herself, the head of Naruto's penis rested right before her entrance. He could feel how warm and perfect it was. He grew hard as a diamond, and the cum in his balls began to boil.

With one last look in his eyes she eased herself down. Her eyes widened as she felt the broad head pushing inside. Without thought Furan pushed down, and with great force her pussy parted the tight walls. The poor girl's southern region spread over his colossal girth, eliciting intense reactions. "OHHHHHH! God, it's so BIG!" She screamed as the burning sensations inside her started to spread out from deep within her violated pussy. Shouts came from her throat as she was ripped open. Naruto felt cozy wetness wrap around him as the head of his engorged cock was swallowed up by hot, wet pussy, Furan descending on the wide phallus much to quickly.

With aggravation, his massive eighteen cock wouldn't fit. Furan tried harder, with swift motions she moved faster, bouncing on him, her sharp intakes of breath hastened as she pushed down his dick, her pussy lips opening wide like a massive gaping hole. Naruto's penis pushed further inside Furan, and her pussy stretched farther than she ever thought it could. The immense pain shot all over her body as she was forced apart.

"...Hurts so much..," she sobbed, in midst of harrowing stress. With another harsh thrust she pushed down to far on the elephant sized dick the pain overwhelming her. Her orgasm hit her like a brick wall. Her full pussy wrapped even more tightly around his dick as she came. Her body involuntarily shuddered as waves of ecstasy shot through her, as she rode her climax. Senses were at overload, as the thickest hardness throbbing heat was inside her. She threw her head back the feeling of his monster was running through her, like nothing before. She wanted her Uzumaki, the young man she had feelings for after all this time and began bouncing again.

The sheer enormity of her funbags clashed against each other as she bounced, clapping loudly. "I love the way your enormous breasts bounce, Furan." Naruto breathed, watching her rebounding bosom.

Furan's breathing was timed with her thrusts, and she wanted her breasts to be touched. For the first time in her life, she wanted her hilariously huge knockers played with. "Please, touch my...big breasts," she said softly. Naruto smiled widely as his mouth dived toward a pink and round teat. Furan let out a short gasp of delight as he secured his lips around her nipple. A squeal of rapture escaped Furan as Naruto sucked her nipple deeply. Shocks of tingling bliss shot through her giant breasts and all around her body. Furan's being vibrated with building pleasure.

"Feels so good. So good," Furan hummed.

Naruto spent time sucking her nipple, and moved to the other one so it wouldn't feel neglected. He felt Furan's pussy constrict around him as he tongued her nips. When he sucked one nipple, he groped her other breast roughly with his hand. She liked it and she gave him a few extra hard thrusts as appreciation. His cock was hugged with an iron-like grip as he tunneled into Furan's pussy. She pushed inch after inch into her, squirming as she was violated. Tears filled her eyes, but she felt compelled to continue. With much struggle she managed to pop several inches of his engorged cock within her. The sudden intrusion caused her unbreakable pain and she bit down on her lip hard, knowing anyone could hear her. Hands clutched his shoulders desperately as her eyes closed shut. Her pussy wrapped tightly around him causing a groan to slip through the Uzumaki's lips. The most exquisite feeling overwhelming him as her soft moist heat covered his penis.

Furan screeched, the first couple inches already testing her tight twat. She took her punishment, but never broke her good work. The immense invader of her entrance fucked roughly, and she felt as if her insides would tear. She forced her small crevice over the wide pillar, and her face contorted in pain. The invading log stretched her pussy more than ever, gritting through her delightful agony. The big breasted woman began to grind her hips on the titanic tool, slowly rolling her pelvis. The manhood strained her so thinly; she felt each popping, pulsing vein brush along her canal. Hums, moans, and squeaks of approval came from Furan as she accommodated the new addition to her womanhood.

"I can't believe this! I can't feel my toes!" the skewered president informed, still pushing herself onto him. "Oh fuck, Naruto, this is what I've thought about during our meetings. I just couldn't say it!" She confessed. Naruto was shocked to hear this, the president blushing madly, sweat running down her naked form, her soft body pressed close against him.

"If this is what you wanted, then fuck me Furan!" She fucked herself further down several inches and slid back up gradually a few times. The expressions she made were anything but typical. Her wetness made her ready, preparation for the impending ride. She knew now or never and with a fueled thrust let her own lust propel her down on his cock. He was like a battering ram shattering her open wide. The muscles in Naruto's neck tightened and he gritted his teeth as his super sword was sheathed inside of Furan's snug warmth. The head of Naruto's penis pushed so deep, causing the woman's body to twist in happy torture. The feeling like nothing ever, the agony so substantial with ten inches inside her pressing against her cervix. The sudden fullness of his hot meat overwhelmed her. He was unbelievable thick and she felt her pussy strain at his width. Unable to keep quiet Furan yelled loudly, hitting her breaking point his president threw her head back. Implored as her orgasm came in waves she could feel a fresh upsurge of pleasure and soon she exploded with a shout, her muscles clenched as the orgasm burst through her, releasing the tension and making her legs go weak. She went limp on him, breathing heavy as she laid against him.

Naruto gazed over his sweat heavy, utterly beautiful president. Lifting her chin and kissed her. The feeling of her hot wetness that surrounded him felt utterly incredible suffocating his dick. "If the pain is to much, we can halt." He stated. She shook her head back and forth as without heed began her rocking again. She was in delightful pain, his dick tortured her cervix and she wanted more. She knew how to get it, slowly slithered her arms up her curvaceous body and pushed her hands under her tits.

"Oh Naruto..." she said between gasps, her voice in a sexy tone, unlike herself, she felt hot. "It feels amazing." She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek lovingly.

The pain stretching her wide she hardly knew how anyone could fit all of him inside. He fucked the whimpering girl with his massive manmeat, her tight pussy clinging to him pleasurably. Her senses were assaulted with signals of acute and severe intensity that made her feel as if she would tear from her body. The Uzumaki below her pumped with his weapon, thrusting up into her causing his president to shriek. The combined sensation of his girth grinding inside her and the thought of anyone watching her, she felt so naughty and unlike anything she had ever did. The thrusts quickened into a blur and caused her evident pain. Naruto pulled out his lengthy cock, only to shove it back in her warm depths. She grunted as the wind was knocked out of her. The girl was being hit with intense feeling she never had before. It was too much as Naruto did not stop his relentless pounding. "Naruto!"

"Furan!" As he fucked her, she slammed herself down on him, bringing a scream from her and a groan from him. And before he knew it, she worked him, taking each inch with pain, bouncing above him her pussy trying desperately to fit his dick inside her. He groaned with his lips having formed a shaky grin, letting the beast and lust fill him. Naruto plowed more quickly into the now receptive girl. Her cute face scrunched up, grimacing in rapturous agony as Naruto skewered her pussy with his punishing lance. The huge cock head kept relentlessly hitting her womb like a battering ram. His penis was breaking down the door to her sexual awakening. He gave her powerful thrusts causing Furan to yell out into the room as sweat ran down her body. Her shouts and cries went on as Naruto filled her. The fucking was at the speed of lighting causing her glasses to bounce off her face. She thought she might split. With much difficulty she worked herself with twelve inches inside her tight vagina. Sensations that were screaming through her. The walls of her insides gripped the young Uzumaki tightly, her vagina stuffed to the limit with dick.

"I love this!" She yelled with an evil smile, while tightening her cunt around his dick in a delicious way. Naruto became blinded with lust and fucked Furan harder, grabbing her breasts. She returned his thrusts with a ravenous gallop. They pounded one another until they were fucking at the speed of a vicious gallop, the couch banging against the floor.

"I've always wanted this." She added in a breathy whisper as she bounced. Pleased with the lustful expression on his face she plunged back down again, relishing the groan that left his mouth. He planted his feet, resting his hands on her bubble rump as he thursted with a blur. Naruto's huge cock pushed its way through Furan's tight crevice much too fast, and she paid for it. "FUCK YOUR BIG DICK!" She did not stop screaming up to the ceiling. Naruto barred his teeth as her pussy engulfed him more tightly, his dick throbbing inside of her. Pleasure ran over his body, Furan began to fuck him with a blurry relentless gallop. Her hips drove into Naruto's dick eagerly, accepting sixteen inches into her warm pussy. The thickness of his member hurt her with each thrust. Her head gazed up into the celling seeing starts the feeling consuming all of her. The sweat ran down her body as she tried to fit more of him into her already stretched pussy.

Naruto groaned as she worked her way, this time working up. She fought for each ragged breath, as he fed her inch after inch. Naruto's groin and part of his stomach were already shining with her juices. She rode him wildly, her tits shaking madly as she rammed herself up and down the massive cock. Naruto groaning as he watched her shake hypnotically, ramming her cunt onto his pole, and she went blind. Slamming herself down on him and pulling her back up with no regard for her pain. Loud wet sucking sounds echoed through the room as she rode Naruto monstrous pole while her clear, orgasmic juices jetted from her plump muff with each thrust. Naruto himself was in tandem with a blur, while holding on to her broad hips. "THIS COCK IS A GODDAMN THIRD LEG!" she lamented, giving her hips a final push. Her walls tightly gripped him all the way from head to base. She squirmed on the long dick, but soon accommodated to its immensity. Naruto drilled his cock into the bombshell, pounding away at her frame with command. The view of her tits was spectacular. Naruto leaned over and moved his hands to her tits, groping at her large breasts. Furan smiled as he kneaded her tit flesh and fucked her simultaneously.

When he looked up he noticed the blissful expression on the once shy president. The same woman whom always stayed calm at the worse situations. "Fuck Furan, what has gotten into you?" he stated loving the feeling.

"Everything my Uzumaki. I feel so hot!" She declared bouncing above him feeling his dick push against her cervix.

"You are. You are fucking hot!" Naruto declared to her. With another powerful Furan shouted to the beat of her gallop pleasure went into overload. Her mind went blank as ecstasy overwhelmed her, the precipice she was launched off was more than an orgasm, it was enlightenment. Naruto's dick was the dick she was destined to have, and she was getting all she deserved. She rode her orgasm long and hard, her back arched and she threw her head shouting into the sky. Her pleasure building inside her again. Naruto increased the speed pounding her, the sounds of crackling thunder around him, her eyes grew wide, tears ran down her face. For a half an hour he continued his fucking her to another plain. Punching into the depths so deep she lost her breath. "Oh I'm going to finish all over your huge cock again, Naruto. I'M CUMMING!" Furan screamed, pushing her hands into her breasts.

Lust inside Furan exploded as a tsunami of euphoric feelings washed over her. Her toes curled tightly and her grip on her was iron-like. The president shouted into the air as she rode her climax to the fullest, feeling every nuanced quirk and kick. It was certainly the most intense orgasm she had ever felt, and she knew more were in her near future. Her hands clawed at his back causing him to grunt his penis swelling inside her. Naruto was nearing his climax, and she knew her lover was going to blow. "Breed me Naruto!" The once sweet girl had turned totally vulgar.

"I'm gonna give it all to you in your unprotected cunt!" Naruto barked back. He laid his hands on his president broad, firm hips, causing her to keep slamming her pussy down on his monster cock as he fired his first blast of thick cum. he pumped his sperm into her, sending her into a crazed screech of ecstasy, shattering her. That's when another intense part of Furan's orgasm started. She felt her spirit tear from her body as her high point sky rocketed higher. The intensity caused her to quiver more wildly, slipping around Naruto's mast in mania. Her shyness fully shed and gave way to the animal underneath. She knew exactly what she wanted, and she was going to make it known. Uninhibited, her mouth let fly unfiltered, unadulterated, high pitched filth.

"MY SLUTTY PUSSY IS CUMMING! BLAST THAT BABY GRAVY!" Furan's screams continued for several minutes, all while Naruto pumped his dense seed into her womb. She moaned loudly as the blasts of searing hot cum shot against the walls of her womb and filled her in a matter of a second. Her hot cunny was filled up deliciously. When Naruto's second and third barrage fired forth from his cock, her twat was backed-up and spewed onto the floor in a large puddle. While her body shuddered in orgasmic pleasure.

Yet like every orgasm Naruto was not near finished as he fired another load of thick, potent semen into the fertile woman the cum filling her and pouring onto the couch. He shot loads larger and larger, coating the floor with sperm. She bucked her hips as sweat ran down her body. Never did her orgasm seem to halt she only rode it harder. For minutes he lost count of how many times he blasted spunk into his lover. He shot another explosion of jizz, Furan came down from her intense climax. Both breathed heavily, fully satisfied.

When his orgasm had finally came to an end, her pussy trembled around his member and his stomach was coated with her orgasmic juices. They laid kissing fervently, Naruto couldn't help himself. Grabbing her lifting her up, his hands were glued to her magnificently plump ass and were palming it involuntarily. She was breathing heavily and trying to recover from the vicious fucking that had just transpired.


	21. Chapter 21

Against the wall the young purple haired, Yuuka grinned wickedly watching as her best friend was fucked powerfully by, Naruto in a missionary position. The young woman always had a perverted side and couldn't resist watching, the two on the bed. Feeling like she was boiling up she quickly tossed her clothes on the floor and closed the distance. Jumping up on the bed, Furan shirked, terrified her best friend was so close. "Wha-t are- you doing, Yuuka?" She struggled to say as Naruto pumped her deep, not slowing down.

Yuuka simply smiled back as her hands pressed against the thrusting hunk. "I couldn't resist watching the stud fuck you." She purred as she gently tilted Naruto's head and leaned in, kissing him deeply as he fucked. As their lips met, she felt fireworks go off in her chest. Her whole body was filled with a sense of urgency, a desperate desire as their kiss deepened. As they parted, the two stared back into each other's eyes, Yuuka feeling like all the air had been knocked out of her. She felt amazing, and as she looked longingly at Naruto, she knew she wanted more. "Fuck her harder." She whispered.

Furan was petrified. "No! Stop don't watch us!" Yuuka shook her head as she kissed Naruto deeply again, feeling her heart fluttering. The young Uzumaki didn't hold back and fucked furan as Yuuka egged him on. The form of Naruto's impressive spear could be seen on Furan's exterior, pounding into and out of her. She felt her rapture nearing as she rode Naruto's schlong. Primal instincts took over as he fucked her, her body's movements now involuntary. Her delirious climax blossomed, pings of delight rushed through her. Her expression became docile as she became a slave to her sexual needs. She screamed at the top her lungs as amazing bliss exploded in her southern region, the feeling of euphoria bubbling all over her body. As the intense orgasm pierced her, Furan felt the last of her energy dissipate, leaving her immobile. With a final piercing scream she laid there, her eyes blank as she was out.

Yuuka saw her friend was unconscious and turned her attention to Naruto. "Now that you had your fun with her, now about me." She didn't wait and positioned herself on the bed. On her hands and knees with her large taunt butt wiggling in the air for Naruto to mount her. Shaking her wide hips as she pulled aside her damp underwear. Her lust and eagerness to fuck staining the bed. "Plunge that tree trunk of a cock all the way into my slutty womb. I want it deeper and faster than anyone. Forget my screams to halt, just destroy me, Uzumaki!"

With a growl, Naruto took his position and put his hands on her shoulders. His cock pointing at Yuuka's twitching pussy. "If I am going to do this, I may as well enjoy myself." Naruto said with a smile before slamming his bestial member into her cunt. Yuuka felt a world of pain crashing into her in a single second. The young temptress yelled as the humongous dick punished her, loving the mix of insane pleasure and pain it caused. He split the lustful girl's pussy wide open causing her to scream brasher as his manhood roughly conquered her pussy, stretching her walls to the absolute limit on the first stroke. Naruto's young lover exploded in euphoria over his erection, orgasming harder than she ever had. His cock pounded into her, which made her orgasm intensify. The feeling of his cock made her mind race in passion. With the sensation of a hot, fat dick making a mess of her twitching, dripping snatch caused her eyes to roll up into her head from the sheer pleasure she was experiencing, drawing out a torrent of girlcum to squirt from her hot, clenching muff with explosive force and all over Naruto's groin. And as she experienced this climax, she violently bit down on her lip and felt her whole body shiver in pleasure, fighting to remain up while Naruto leaned heavily on her.

"OH MY FUCKING FUCK! YOUR COCK HURTS LIKE A MOTHERFUCKER! ONLY YOUR BIG, FAT HEAD IS IN! YOU ARE STRETCHING ME IN HALF! FUCKING OW!" she cried out in extreme torment. "Fuck feels so good you big dick fucker." Her pretty face contorted in agony as she sheathed more of his sword inside her, the feeling of being full overwhelming.

"You wanted it rough!" Turning more and more into a wild beast, Naruto did as he was told, strengthening the grip on her buttcheeks as he started to fuck her in earnest, ramming his eighteen inch cock into her pussy deeply with might, causing Yuuka to lose her responsiveness. "I will fuck you harder than you ever dreamed." It didn't take long for the aroused couple to find a steady fuck-rhythm, their hot and sweaty bodies crashing and rubbing together with every thrust, filling the room in a slew of hot squelching noises. Yuuka snapping her head up as Naruto unceremoniously shoved his massive cock in her soaked muff. His brutal thrusts causing her pussy to clench and squeeze around the bitch breaking cock. Her lust squirting out and staining the bed as she cried from his body shaking slams.

Naruto withdrew from her small hole, only to push back in roughly, his thrusting unforgiving and ravenous. As he fucked, the girl screamed, shouted, and wailed, his thick and long member rearranging her insides. The girl's muscles were locked as her pussy was assaulted. "F-Fuck! Ahh" Yuuka cursed and wailed loud enough to shake the room. Everyone was able to hear her beg for Naruto to plow her silly and the rocking of the bed. The whole mattress and it's supports rocked as if in the midst of an earthquake. The creaking and her howling bounced off the walls. She continued to shout and roar, a smile curled around her lips. She began to back into Naruto and match his rhythm, aiding his success in destroying her pussy. Her simultaneous delight and torment caused her to cry out. She kept yelling as she was punished, a love of being dominated ecstasy coming to fruition inside her.

Naruto, shoved her head down into the sheets with his hands. Rutting into her furiously as she came and moaned into the bed. The young man held nothing back and crashed his hips into her like a freight train. Plowing his cock as deep into Yuuka as he kept her pinned to the bed. His balls slapping at her clit while she moaned and cried beneath him. A loud, but muffled, shriek escaped Yuuka's mouth, the blunt head of Naruto's monstrous member mashing deeper, but Naruto ignored her and slid his hips backwards while clinging to Yuuka lovely rump for his dear life, before crudely slamming himself forward again. Yuuka's loud, muffled scream echoed. He set to pumping his hips back and forth carelessly slamming his dick into the drooling, quivering cunt of Yuuka. He pushed her body forwards with each rough, hasty thrust. Her pussy was assaulted by Naruto's monstrous member and gave her pleasant climaxes with each and every movement of the thick, vein corded pole.

The young Uzumaki treated her like a bitch in heat and fucked her with the intentions to breed her. Preparing her greedy pussy to pop out a pair of twins while his cock stretched out her cunt. He growled. Snarling at the tightness of her pussy as his lover's muff suffocated his dick through the rigorous pounding he was giving her. He drove into the teenaged crevice with extreme fervor. The warm snatch coated his shaft in wetness as he slipped in and out of her. His partner took extra pleasure from feeling his large, clean nut sack slap against her clit as he pummeled his schlong into her. Her weighty whoppers began to wallop her face as they wildly recoiled.

"YOU ARE FUCKING INCREDIBLE, YOU HORSE-DICKED UZUMAKI!" Yuuka moaned and wailed into the sheets. Her tongue drooling out on the pillow she held with her smile twisted in madding pleasure. Her hand tore the sheets form the shockwaves racing through her body. Her bountiful tits, rub and mashed against the sheets as they shook. Her breasts bouncing as she threw her back up in another shattering orgasm but Naruto pushed her back down. His rutting only getting faster as his weighty, jizz filled sack cracked at her clit. He was a blur as he worked her. Her flabbergastingly hefty knockers collided with her pretty face as she sprung up and down. The two funbags' elasticity and dynamism waved to and fro, rebounding wonderfully and fluidly. He kept up his powerful pummeling, thrusting into the rear end with his lance. The bubble butt bounced wildly as he drove into it.

Naruto did just what she wanted and showed her not an ounce of mercy with his fucking. "Mmm! Aaaa!" The idea of Naruto breeding her, again and again, made her bitch of a body sing at the idea. That thought made her pussy clamp up more. This is the standard affair for whenever he fucks. Rough-faced paced fucking that leaves women both tired, sore, and the bed broken and wet; with Naruto's stamina made for crazy long and hard fucking sessions.

"Fu-ck!" Their lovemaking was reaching its peak as Yuuka roared and came once again. Soaking the sheets as the bed shook and thundered violently. Until there was a loud thud as the legs of the bed broke under their monstrous lovemaking. The beams holding the roof up bent slightly as the bed kept shaking, yet the girl and her alpha couldn't have cared less. Naruto focused on thrusting with speedy, back-breaking thrust in Yuuka's twat. While the woman herself moaned helplessly, but happily while her cunt was ravaged and tamed. Inch after inch, Naruto pushed deeper into the breeding mare. Her little pussy getting tighter around his spit covered shaft while the slut herself wiggled and moaned to get more of disgusting, huge dick inside her. Biting her lip while her toes and fingers squirmed at the delightful sensation of being turned into Naruto's-cock sleeve. He then drove his monstercock straight into Yuuka's womb.

In response to having her womb suddenly stuffed full of cock, her mouth fell open, causing her to fall to the bed. Not that she had the strength to scream anyway as she rested her cheek on the bed and released a moan. Naruto's monstrous member drove itself deeper into her womb and caused thick runners of girlcum to slither down the insides of her thighs; he carelessly ploughed his hips back and forth and made her legs shake while she clawed desperately at the bed and tried to keep herself from falling down. Her flat stomach started to bulge out with every thick inch of cock being pushing inside of her.

Minutes passed as Naruto worked his member into her hot, quivering snatch in a ferocious manner. Her hips were burning as sweat and tears streamed down her body. A large puddle of her orgasmic juices had formed on the bed between her legs and strings of drool clung to her juicy lips through which she moaned softly. A layer of sweat made her body shine in a tempting manner, but also made it quite difficult for Naruto to keep a grip on her bouncing buttocks.

As he trhusted deeply with a loud grunt his dick fattened. "Here it comes!" he grabbed her hair and yanked her head up as he hilted his cock into her and a huge outpouring of hot baby batter spewed from the head of his monstrous member and directly into Yuuka's womb. A loud moan echoed throughout the room basking in a comfortable hotness spreading itself deep in her body. Naruto let grunts of pleasure escape his lips, as Yuuka's moist snatch was doing it's very best to milk all of his semen from his clenching balls. Making her eyes rolling up from a two-pronged orgasm from his bulbous pecker punching into her womb and depositing his sweltering hot load inside of her to get pregnant. The first one was her pussy locking up and milking even more of his syrupy thick discharge. The second made her hips shake and quiver as a stutter jet of her arousal drenched the sheets even further.

"MMMPH!?" Yuuka was locked up as she came and lost all feeling in her legs. Laying on the bed as Naruto inseminated her bitchy cunt. Naruto steaming cum stuffing her cunt to it's fullest with every pulse and shudder of his cock. The creamy viscous cum dripped out the fucked dumb pussy like molasses on the bed. Mixing with Yuuka's cum as it dripped off the sheets and onto the wooden floor. A huge bulge formed in her belly, Yuuka's womb filled, Naruto getting another Makin Ki member pregnant.


	22. Chapter 22

After hours Yuuka could go on no more, laying on the bed in utter loss. Naruto stood there unaffected, looking around finding every woman unconscious with eyes rolled up. After all the uninterrupted hours of hardcore fucking his eighteen inches of cock still thumped away.

Meanwhile Aki could not believe the scenes she witnessed. She watched from the side as every woman had tried and failed. Knowing her mission was far from over she needed a plan, looking she found Haruko, Chacha, Minori and Sharia had awoken. "Girls we must double our efforts." the many nodded.

The principal smiled devilishly back to Naruto. "It won't be like last time. Your balls will be empty." The many women descended upon him with smiles on their faces and their tits bouncing slightly for Naruto. Naruto loved the sight, every star had aligned that night, five of the hottest women positioned on him. Minori winked at him. He smiled. He knew exactly what he had coming as they deliberately took their time.

Finally, Haruko, Minori and Chacha turned to face him and loudly smacked their lips. Their display might have been brazen but it served its purpose. Naruto's tool throbbed with anticipation. The next thing he remembered five feminine women caressed his muscular body, roaming in pairs, one over his shoulders, the other his abs. their hands caressed his muscular body. His companions started slow. They kicked things off with a full body massage. Aki kneaded his broad chest with deep firm pressure to relax his big muscles. Minori played a more flirtatious role, tickling, pinching, and scratching him with her fingernails. Naruto let his ladies take the lead. Their hands traveled all over his sculpted physique. Looking down, seeing his principal, Haruko's and Chacha's luscious hair, framing their soft features as they kneeled between his thighs, teeth digging in to their luscious lower lips. Next their hands slid down over his abs, down to squeeze the monstrous dick in the front of them. They groped at the grapefruit-sized balls for a long moment, seemingly lost in awe at his sheer size.

Soon, the girls began to use their mouths as well as their hands. Their lips and tongues caressed every part of him. Aki's tongue glided up the deep ridges of his six-pack before veering toward his left nipple. She bit down on it lightly. Sharia licked the other one. Naruto's mighty pecs twitched with excitement as they sucked his stiffening nipples. As the principal lifted and let the heavy slab of cockflesh fall with a meaty smack, directly onto her face. She certainly didn't seem to mind, letting out a shuddering moan, the sensation of the weight and power of his cock making her pussy ache with awestruck lust. Her head tilted back until her lips met his member, the shaft pulsing as she delivered a wet, worshipful kiss, the beast swelling as it filled with more blood.

Then at once Minori, Haruko and Chacha's tongues rolled out to worshipfully lick over his fat cock, they unleashed their tongues upon his cockflesh, slobbering his love muscle with mouthfuls of drool, as their hands came up and griped the fat pole. The three could almost close a circle around his girth, and they moved to hold his cock in place while they set about tongue-polishing every inch of his swelling shaft. The three ran their tongues up along his shaft with tantalizing deliberation. It took forever for their mouths to cover the eighteen inches of shaft. Naruto watched their heads lunge and weave. He felt like the star of his own porn film. The girls worked their way up his monster cock with flickering tongues, making out with his towering shaft. Lewd slurping sounds filled the room as their mouths ascended eighteen inches of heaven. When they reached the head, their jaws opened wide to engulf his fist-sized knob and began a hot, wet make-out session. It felt like a mouth with three tongues. This time, the girls lingered.

Naruto groaned audibly as they made out with the head of his cock between their lips, their tongues sliding around the sides and over the top to kiss it. It felt beyond exquisite. Haruko's tongue gently shoved the head into Minori's mouth. They suckled his engorged head before pushing it back between Chacha's lips. The three passed the head back and forth in this manner as thick rivulets of saliva ran down the length of his shaft. Finally, Haruko stretched her mouth wide open and engulfed his fist-sized knob. It took work. Naruto had grown too big for a lot of girls. While Haruko slowly bobbed on his pole, the other two descended to his balls. The vixens hocked up a wad of saliva, spat on his balls, and swabbed the folds.

Meanwhile, Aki's hands on his shoulders moved together, running up his neck to cup his square jaw and turn his face up, to look on Aki as she stood beside him. She smiled at him. "Aren't you glad were sharing?" She asked in her sexy voice, her tongue slipping out to make her lips glisten. She leaned forward, toward him until she pressed her lips to his in a tender, passionate kiss. It was a lusty, loving, eager kiss, their tongues entwining, tasting one-another as they kissed as lovers. His tongue and Aki's moved swiftly while his beastly cock, a beastly eighteen-inch shaft, an unyielding pillar of taming mega-cock, with bulging veins was sucked. He could feel Minori's soft, pillowy lips wrapping themselves around the full glory of his monstrous crown. He could feel her push herself down onto his cock, lips stretching wider and wider as she tried to engulf his fat, worship-worthy cock. He could feel the heat and wetness of her mouth, the eager suction that made her cheeks hollow against his head.

"So gooood." The Uzumaki groaned and his member throbbed, every inch of that wildly massive length pulsing with arousal and power. Haruko and Chacha both watched with even wider eyes as Minori started to slurp and suckle and lick her way to delight; uncaring of how the spit smeared against her cheeks, how her hair stuck to her forehead, or how many wet, lewd noises she made while she sucked. She was ravenous, greedy, and clearly unafraid to make a mess of herself if it meant making her Uzumaki happy. It was a good role model for the other two women, who exchanged glances before Chacha spoke up.

"Well, looks like we should be doing more of that!" She chirped up, and put on her bravest face. That towering dick was still an intimidating sight, but with two other girls to handle it she was sure they could win the day. Chacha lunged herself forward with reckless abandon. She dug Haruko right along with her; one hand suddenly snapping into the other girl's hair and pulling her forward. Soon their faces smashed against the sides of Naruto's dick with parted lips and wiggling tongues, and this time neither one of them were prepared to take their time. The difference between their motions from earlier was practically night and day, and they each followed Minori's example of how to properly suck the cock. Make it wet. Make it messy. Make it sloppy. But most of all, have fun with it.

The sounds of slurping that filled the room that night were intense, with each of the three women added their own spit to the mix as they lavished attention on Naruto's cock. His balls were wet not only from Minori's own attention but by Chacha and Haruko's as well; either having drooled down the sides of his shaft or spit directly there for Minori to rub into his sack. Once the three women started to throw themselves into it things were quick to escalate; it seemed like neither of the girls had many reservations once the taste of cock was on their lips. Naruto's mighty length throbbed in between their kisses and within the grasp of their palms, and it wasn't long before Naruto moved his hands down to help himself to a few grips of ass.

His hand reached out, and found Minori's head, fingers coiling into her wavy locks, and without a word, he pulled her down. She moaned around him as his head filled her mouth entirely, then without hesitation pushed at the entrance to her throat. She swallowed, her throat rolling around his length as she swallowed inch after inch of his titanic cock. Her throat bulged around the invader as he pulled her down, down, down, until, finally, her nose met his abs, his heavy balls on her chin, all eighteen inches of cock disappeared down her throat. His tongue danced with Aki as Minori swallowed with his cock planted in her mouth to the hilt, and he let out a deep groan of pleasure. This was practically paradise. Meanwhile both Haruko and Chacha were kissing his manfruit with puckered lips.

Haruko and Chacha slobbered their way all the way over his sack with wide, lazy licks. He never got his equipment serviced like this before. The virile teen owned a set of jawbreakers that proved more than a mouthful for most women. Resembling a pair of jumbo grapefruits in size and shape, his balls never got the tongue polish they deserved. With each of their tongues cradling a testicle, their jaws opened wide. Naruto groaned with anticipation as their mouths engulfed him. To further excite the alpha stud, they began to hum loudly in unison. Naruto ran his hands through their hair as the girls huddled between his thighs. His eyes briefly rolled back into his head and then returned to meet Minori's gaze. She bore a giggly grin. So did Haruko. Yep, they had his number. He could not withstand the sensation of three warm, wet mouths slobbering over his supersized dick. To make matters even hotter, their tongues slipping and sliding across his manfruit in a frenzy of passion.

The ladies slowly licked up both sides of his shaft in unison, locked lips just above the head. Their kiss was slow and wet. Meanwhile Aki and Shiria were grinding against him. "Were gonna make your big dick pop like a bottle of champagne." Aki whispered into his ear. Naruto turned to the vixen and kissed her deep and long while Sharia sucked on his other earlobe. He grabbed a handful of ass in either palm and drew both of his companions closer. They stopped kissing him and started grinding their crotches harder and harder against his thighs. Naruto was the center of a massive orgy, all focused on him. Naruto responded by shoving his hands between their legs and sliding a pair of fingers up each of their twats. While his thumb rubbed their clits, the ambidextrous lover played their pussies like a virtuoso. His fingers danced upon their G-spots, winding up their bodies to a fever pitch.

Aki started coming first. She cried out and arched her back. Her whole body shook violently. The vixen tilted back her head. Seizing the moment, Naruto sank his teeth into her neck like a vampire. The love bite caused her to scream louder and shake harder. Tears of bliss ran down her cheeks. Suddenly, Shiria seized up as well. The orgasm blindsided her. She never saw it coming. Naruto stoked the fire in her pussy with his questing fingers. He knew just how to sustain her pleasure his aim, his timing, even the amount of pressure exerted upon her sweet spots.

As they gently descended from their peaks, the women collapsed against his chest. Naruto hooked his arms around their waists and drew them closer. They instinctively tucked their heads into his shoulders. He could feel the pounding of their hearts and small gusts of hot breath blow across his neck. A moment passed in silence.

"Kiss me," he finally told them in his baritone growl. The girls both looked up at him inquisitively. They did not know which of them he wanted to kiss. Naruto answered their question by sliding his fingertips under both chins, tipping up their heads, and guiding them into a three-way kiss as if it were the most natural thing in the world. His lips felt smoother than velvet. They didn't demand. They merely caressed. 

Sharia and Aki felt themselves drifting into emotional territory. Naruto added a masculine tension to their lovemaking that both of them desired. The women craved his monster meat in their sandwich. Neither had much interest in other boys at high school, but Naruto was different. More than his stallion-sized tool, more than his muscle-bound physique, they dug his cocksure attitude in the sack.

The three down below were still humming around his cockhead as their tongues whipped around the hunk of flesh. Their tongue kiss got sloppier and sloppier as rivulets of saliva ran down the length of his immense shaft. They really put on a show for him.

His gonads began to rumble ominously. Minori noticed that first. She knew what that meant. Rather than back off, she sped up her tongue-dance. The other two followed her lead. As Naruto reached his climax, his erection lurched upward. His cock was a missile preparing for launch. The giant hunk of meat began to pulsate. Naruto's muscles tensed up. They knew what would come next. His blowhole tensed open and fired an endless explosion of thick, milky spunk that splattered the women. His weapon blasted geyser after geyser of cum that would have put a porn star to shame. The three marveled at his superhuman discharge letting it splatter against them. Each blast from his love cannon outsized another man's entire load. And his climax seemed to go on forever as his massive balls tightened rhythmically to squeeze out one shot after another.

Minori quickly latched herself to his cock, being greedy for herself. Chacha's shining eyes took it all in; from the light show spewed from Naruto's cock to the sight of Minori getting blasted with a torrent of cum. It was so much that it quickly filled her cheeks to the point that they puffed up and her head was lurched back; just enough for her face to get slammed with another copious cumshot. That flawless hair was left sticky and painted as Naruto's cock just kept firing, and both Chacha and Haruko rushed in to do their part. The girls leaned in and tried to collect as much of the cream as they could manage, but much like Minori there was only so much they could collect in their mouths. They were accustomed to gulping down Naruto's dense, heavy cream by the mouthful but this climax was bigger. His cum was measured in gallons, and after nearly minutes of straight explosions the three were practically painted with it.

They gazed at him in awe. The vixens already regarded Naruto as a sexual superman. But he usually blew his load into their cunt or mouth. Watching him shoot off into the open air revealed the sheer firepower of his potent masculinity.

The three in the line of fire as the climax went on and on and on. His fuckhose painted their bed and bodies like a layer of icing upon a giant strudel cake. As his barrage tapered off summoning an impressive second coming. They knelt there before a still-twitching member, each one of them wearing the cum in their own unique fashion. After minutes he finally came to an end. Minori scooped it off herself and the others; gulping down big, joyful mouthfuls. Haruko was playing it up as demurely as she could manage, though her excited blush was apparent. Minori merely smiled at her Uzumaki as she leaned down to press her cum-covered lips to the head of his cock.

And after all that his dick hadn't softened a fraction of an inch. Aki saw her mission still hadn't ended. Instead of being defeated she stood up. "Come on girls let's line up." The women stood and lined up one after the other, bending over the principal's desk for Naruto. Aki looked back shaking her rump for the young Uzumaki. "Come on Naruto. Fuck all of us until your balls are empty." A grin played upon his lips.


	23. Chapter 23

All five women lined up before the desk, one after the other looking as sexy as ever and prepared. Naruto felt his body surge with lust as he lined up behind Aki's fat butt rearing to go. Grasping her amazing rump without question and with power he shoved his entire eighteen inches into her womb causing a scream to erupt with agony from Aki. She gripped the desk not prepared for the relentless onslaught. Each woman felt their pussy moisten observing the young buck fucking Aki. They gripped the desk prepared for the eighteen inch dick, each receiving the same treatment.

For hours upon endless, brutal hours the room was occupied with the distinct smells of sex, copious sweat and enough jizz to fill a huge pool. Naruto fucking the five women with his endless stamina. Everyone was at their breaking point and bruised by the end of it, meeting the hardest mission that had ever arisen. The hours rolled as the Uzumaki fucked each one, the women falling to the floor senseless one by one, each unconscious woman caused Aki to sweat uncontrollably. Up until only she and Minori remained. Both women could barely stand, let alone go for another hour with the stud.

Aki again was at a crossroads of downfall creeping in close around her. Just before they saw no way of finishing the mission a voice from behind sounded. "What the hell is that?" Aki and Minori looked back to see their young students Garret, a young and powerful Makin. And Kumi a hot maroon bombshell whom always wanted an advantage in a fight. Both staring in awe at Naruto. Both students wore their blue uniforms standing in the doorway, staring in wonderment as they found the Uzumaki's dick. His shaft stood for more than a foot in front of him topped with a vast head, and the thick and burly cock looked harder than stone. The immensity of Naruto's pillar was like nothing they had ever seen, its length and thickness unmatched. Naruto couldn't hold back his smirk at the bluehead's stunned silence. As the two were lost for words unlike ever before. Aki felt a shining beam of hope had landed in her lap. She felt rejuvenated again as she scarcely mounted herself off the floor and closed the distance with a smile of confidence. "Girls you came just in time, you truly don't know how much we need your help." Aki exclaimed in wide-eyed excitement.

The girls looked back at each other confused, meanwhile their eyes could not be taken from the eighteen inch dick in the corner of their eyes. "In time? Just in time for what?" the sizzling Kumi asked.

"Naruto is in agonizing discomfort and he requires your help, critically." Aki declared like she had before.

Kumi scoffed. "He's in discomfort, he doesn't look like it. If he's in pain what could he possibly need?"

"Girls it is essential, you must have intercourse with him." the two froze in time, staring at their nurse with wide open eyes, waiting for the punchline. They were sure they didn't hear her correctly.

"Could you repeat that?" Garrett leaned forward pushing her blue locks back. "Did you just say to fuck Naruto?" She questioned in disbelief. Aki nodded quickly. "Um, do you see his monster dick." She couldn't hide her surprise. "How the fuck is that a dick? That isn't a cock. It is a god damn thick pole." Garrett observed in disbelief causing Minori to grin.

"You like what you see?" Minori pushed. "I can assure you his dick is better than all the gifts you ever received." Minori said as she squeezed herself with a wild smile.

"It's fake." Garrett trailed off, still trying to explain the unexplainable massive phallus.

"Why don't you go over there, and see?" Minori challenged authoritatively.

Aki stepped in between the two. "Please ladies. He has been erect for weeks, and I swear he is about to become limp. On top of that, this is an SS rank mission." She explained.

The two girls stopped midsentence. "An SS rank mission? We've never had such a task. That would look good on our transcripts." Kumi said being a young student always looking for advantages.

"Your right the rank of a SS mission would look good on a record." The two leaned in and whispered to the other, nodding coming to a conclusion. "Aright we will do it, and then we will never talk about this again. EVER."

The two nodded. "Well you go first." Kumi said backing away. Garrett Looked back seeing the fat cock staring at her, sweat running down her forehead. She closed the distance not sure what to say. Each step she took seemed heavier as her nervousness grew. Always heading into battle head first yet here was different. She really should just go back and leave. But she shook the thought away, knowing she was jumping to conclusions.

Naruto watched the girl. This girl's steps were preceded by two absolutely massive, tremendously chest boulders. The colossal orbs were impeccably round and perky, shoving themselves out for feet in front of her.

"Aright Naruto there is no easy way to say this. I know we haven't been acquainted and we barely know each other, but I guess we need to have sex to help you. Before we do, I want you to remember. I'm only burdened with this, because it's an SS rank mission and no further reason. I cannot stress this enough." She couldn't believe what she was approximately in motion of.

Naruto nodded profusely, not really listening. "Of course, only a mission."

"Good. Lay your ass down." she devilishly said. The blonde nodded, guessing her intent, and got on his back. The carpeted floor was soft, but he couldn't have focused on that if he had wanted. She looked down and began to undress, her eyes never finding his. He watched as she kicked off her boots and reached for the laces that had bound her shirt shut. After that, she pushed down her skirt, with Naruto offering no help whatsoever. Instead, he enjoyed the sight of her broad, curvy hips slowly escaping from their confines, while she started to jump up and down in an attempt to get her skirt off faster. This resulted in her mountainous boobs bouncing up and down in a tantalizing fashion. When her skirt was past her knees she tossed them. Garett quickly turned, and Naruto took in view her big, bubbly, shelf-like butt. Garrett's curves were suddenly on top of him. She positioned her ass to stick high in the air, her tits pointing down at Naruto's face. Her absurd titties hung heavily and rested on Naruto's torso, the brush of her flesh making his erection stiffer. 

She lowered herself slowly and placed Naruto's thick head at the entrance of her warm pussy. The teenager was already wet with anticipation. She looked down at the now pulsing prick, exhaling as if carefully considering it. Naruto saw her prepare to cautiously inch her way down. So there she was, on her feet with her ass sticking up in the air like a bitch in heat. Yet, despite all she had endured secretly she could not take her eyes off his veiny, beastly dick.

When her pink little pussy was revealed she apparently decided to not waste any time, so a moment later she felt his blunt cockhead prodding against her pussy. Warm, viscous precum was already shooting from his cumslit in copious amounts, coating her little cunt with the stuff. She hoped that it would provide enough lubrication, yet she was no less worried about the monster cock. It was clear from the magic in the air, her body was on fire. Then unable to delay she swung her hips upward for momentum, and then dropped herself on Naruto's towering phallus. She hit his lap with a loud thump, as the world of hurt met her. The foundation of reality shattered for both of them. A shriek loud enough to resonance through the entirety of the city and fractured the windows exploded forth from her mouth as her pussy stretched around the enormous invader, but all she could do was try and relax while she clawed at the floor.

Naruto's senses were assaulted as the swift hold of Garrett's lips gripped ten inches of his member. His turgid penis went from the open air to being encased in warm and tight walls in less than a second. The pleasure was so intense. Naruto groaned and filled her with a fat wad of precum. She felt very full very quickly and had trouble breathing. It was one of the most uncomfortable experiences of her life, yet a part of her also felt excited.

Garrett's body was frozen, her muscles locking as her pussy was broken by the intruding colonnade. Her vagina parted too quickly and she was impaled too deeply as the overwhelming sensation shot through her core. Her cunt glued itself around the massive tool, a mixture of pleasure and pain attacking her arousal. Her pussy was simultaneously welcoming and reluctant to the giant foreign invader.

The jumbo jugged teenager's face was contorted in blissful agony. She forced her eyes open, no matter how teary and red, to appear unfazed. She felt as if she were being torn apart. Inside, she wanted to shriek her lungs out. Her expression was clearly distressed, but she tried her best to hide it.

"I can tell that was way too much for you, you need to take it slow." Naruto declared up at two enormous tits above him. Garrett knew if she opened her mouth she would scream. It took everything she had to not shriek her voice out of her throat. She decided not to answer the man currently womb-deep in her cunt how wrong he was. The girl feigned a weak smile, and dared to give a forward push of her hips, after minutes finally embarking on the first move of their fucking.

Naruto involuntarily shuttered as she gave a single, painfully slow tease, coating his dick in wetness as a promise of things to come. Signals of both exhilarated passion and fearful pain raced through her, causing her heart to beat even faster. She moved her hips again. "You've got such a fucking tight cunt, Garrett." Naruto informed, his body temperature rising.

Garrett's grin became more genuine as she again moved her hips. Her wet pussy gripped Naruto more seriously, wanting more of his incredible dick. Growing more accustomed to the giant cock inside of her she spoke, although with difficulty. "...This monster dick is so damn punishing. I knew I could take it. So you...shut the fuck up about me going slow." she lectured. Naruto smiled, relaxing.

After a few more inches of Garret bouncing, on the Uzumaki's horsecock disappeared deeper into her, rapidly her cunt grew damp and started to clench with need. And soon, gasps for air changed into soft moans of pleasure. Running fingers through her hair, she held up her blue locks and her ample bosom lifted slightly. She felt her body temperature rising as she began a more steady pace of sexing. Naruto responded by thrusting his hips upward, timing himself with her movements. His dick collided into her cervix.

"OH YOU FUCKING ASSWIPE! THAT HURTS! FUCK!" she delightedly screeched. Naruto kept bullying her pussy as she rode him, steadily increasing the speed of their fucking. Gorgeously shiny blue hair tossed around as the girl hopped around on her man. When she did this, she screamed and shuddered as an orgasm washed over her. Naruto merely chuckled softly beneath her, and continued to stroke her stomach as it bulged with his dick while resting his other hand on her rear. With that, he continued to push his hips forwards and his monster shaft slowly disappeared into her virgin pussy. As if her passage had turned elastic.

After nearly an hour of the Uzumaki pushing his hips forwards, filling her pussy with precum and Garrett climaxing more times than she had in her entire life, Naruto's huge, beefy balls finally smacked against her soaked quim. With a grunt, the blonde grabbed onto Garrett's waist with both hands and leaned upwards. "Now the real fun begins." He growled into one of her ears

'Wh-what?' Were the only words she managed to stammer, before Naruto suddenly pulled backwards.

She had just enough time to release a scream of both surprise and pleasure, before the Uzumaki lunged his hips forwards with influence again to knock the breath out of her. The blonde repeated this several times, his pace never slowing. So for a long time the only sounds that resounded through the room were the meaty slapping sounds of Naruto's powerful hips hitting Garrett's hips, accompanied by the wet smacks of his large testicles hitting her ass. As she was savagely fucked, she didn't even have the strength to scream. She didn't even have the strength to keep her eyes focused because of all the pleasure that was assaulting her brain. Eventually, she lost count of how many orgasms she had, or perhaps it was all one long orgasm?

"Ouch! Ouch!" She complained through a delighted smile. Naruto's thick dick head punched Garrett's womb relentlessly as their sexing became rougher. The speed of their fornication rapidly increased as their pleasure took them to a trance. Their only thoughts were of ecstasy, release, and conception. They groped each other and tasted each other.

He took the invitation and rammed her. She shouted in joy and answered with the fastest and most intense fucking she ever gave. His rigid member reached farther into her than ever before. The room was spinning as the world turned upside down, her pupil's slowly becoming hearts as the eighteen inch beast brought more pleasure than anything before. Garret never felt anything so good before. "I'm so fucking sorry I doubted your huge horse-cock! I'm sorry for not showing proper respect!" Garrett apologized, grinding Naruto with great fervor.

"That's right! What do you want?" Naruto asked, squeezing her plentiful and pliable breasts.

"I want your too-big-for-me schlong!" Garrett happily admitted, rolling her hips into her lover as thanks for his groping.

"You love my cock? Has it broken you?" Naruto quizzed, already knowing the answer.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Broken so good!" she cried out elatedly.  
The only sounds that emanated through the room were the muffled moans of Garrett, and the meaty smacking sounds that were heard whenever Naruto brought his hips crashing against her. At this point, the poor girl had thick, sticky saliva spilling out from the corners of her mouth. She drove her hips with intense force onto Naruto's thick pole, repeatedly sheathing his cock into her tight twat. She fucked the mighty mast as fast as she could, and Naruto couldn't stop himself from ramming his tool up into her. As their movements increased Garrett felt his cock twitch inside of her, signaling his need for release. She looked down at him with a sultry stare.

After several minutes of this, Naruto finally groaned loudly as he reached his climax. He slammed his dick inside of her womb to the hilt and roared a beastial roar. When she felt the flood of hot semen blasting into her, coating the walls of her womb, the only sound she could manage was a whimper. Although said whimper quickly turned into a satisfied sigh as she felt her stomach starting to push out even more because of the sheer amount of jizz that was filling her up, and her body was rocked by one last orgasm. She yelled into the room as her toes curled. Every part of her body tingled with intense pressure as she reached her euphoric release. She squirmed on the cock as Naruto's powerful shot ejaculated deeply into her fertile womb. she shouted in pleasant surprise as the spurt of jizz splattered against her. However, her womb clearly couldn't handle the amazing quantity of cum that was filling her up. So before Naruto knew it, globs of spunk were squirting out past the seal made by his fat cock. Coating her with quite a few blobs of his seed. He felt her shudder in his grip as he painted the pink walls of her pussy white with his thick, hot seed and after as she released an orgasmic moan in his mouth she fell.

"Damn, you took so much of my spunk." He groaned as he pulled his hips back, with resulted in an obscene, wet sucking sound to echo through the room as his horsecock was pulled from her pussy. She didn't respond, she was simply lying on the floor with a pleased expression on her face while copious amount of slimy spunk escaped from her hugely gaping pussy. When Naruto realized he wasn't going to get a response from her anytime soon, he chuckled heartily and smacked her ass hard. Leaving a red handprint.


	24. Chapter 24

As he stood up from fucking Garrett, Kumi was already right beside him. Unlike earlier however, she was now completely naked, with a grin on her face. "Naruto, I never knew you are such a hunk." She said opportunely, her hands running over his abs. Naruto gazed over Kumi, her tummy lean and fit, with a perfectly small navel. The funbags looked heavy and full, but were as perky as a teenager's breasts should be. Also Naruto could see clearly that the sides of her ass cheeks were visible from her front. She was gifted with a truly spectacular rear end. Her tone had also altered from earlier, now with pep. "I need you to fuck me, like you fucked Garrett, Naruto." She purred as she dropped down on all fours onto the bed, before him, shaking her rump. He eyed the big ass and how her plump, labia was framed by her thick, shapely thighs. Kumi looked back with big eyes, needing that brute of a cock. "Shove that dick up my pussy. Gut me with that monster schlong, Uzumaki." the cock hungry slut yelled.

"Happily." Naruto swiftly came up to her buttocks, grabbed his dick to line it up with the girl's aroused, drenched muff. and pressed his bulging cock head to the small opening. Another yelp passed her lips when she felt the head of Naruto's monstercock brushing against her snatch. He grabbed his partner by the hips, and allowed her one last split second of pussy vacancy. Then Naruto shoved his thick trunk forward and pulled the slut onto him simultaneously with a loud thump filling the room.

Instantly, the girl's eyes opened wide clearly out of her element, her nostrils flared, and her mouth gaped open. The following silence seemed to hang in the air forever. Then the room filled with a roar. "WAAHH!" the teenager uncontrollably and deafeningly wailed, taking the thick cock. "FUCK!" She exclaimed as she arched her back, while the folds of her pink pussy held onto Naruto's eighteen inch cock tightly. She screamed at the top her lungs as amazing bliss exploded in her southern region, the feeling of euphoria bubbling all over her body. Naruto watched her whole body shake in orgasm which, made her ass jiggle pleasantly. She was breathing heavily and felt quite light-headed. Her pussy involuntarily increased its iron-like hold on Naruto's turgid penis. As his lover screamed, Naruto's dick was enveloped by an impossibly tight sleeve, which squeezed so intensely. The cunt he forced himself inside had reluctantly parted, and the instantaneous agony had overwhelmed his partner, causing her to holler at the top of her lungs.

"FWAAAAAAUUUCK!" she mindlessly howled, feeling her pussy stretched to the limit. Naruto had buried the entirety of his huge cock, head to base, inside the pussy in less than a second, and it was taking its toll on the receiver. His pulsing head was reaching deeply into the girl's womb, farther than anything should ever go up that way. The young pussy hugged him tight, and he couldn't help himself.

Naruto pulled his shaft from the pussy sheath until his head was visible, making sure not to leave completely. He could hear breaths of thankful exhaling coming from his partner, but he pummeled back up her chute. "GAAAHHHH!" she screamed, her pussy parting too quickly for the second time. The Uzumaki again felt his cock wrapped in her warm walls, and flexed his cock inside her. Her body tensed as she felt him pulse, and he gave her another thrust. "OUUUUUCCCHH!" she loudly cried as she was fucked.

Naruto withdrew from her small hole, and pushed back in roughly, his thrusting unforgiving and ravenous. As he fucked, the girl screamed, shouted, and wailed, his thick and long member rearranging her insides. The girl's muscles were locked as her cunt was assaulted. Naruto simply kept pushing his hips forward while she was breathing rapidly in front of him and holding onto the sheets as if her life depended on it. Either the Uzumaki didn't notice this. Or he was just too aroused to care, seeing as he kept pushing until the huge ass was flattened against his abs. Strangled moans passed her lips as the entirety of Naruto's monstercock was inside of her cunt again, it was difficult to focus her eyes and she had lowered her head until it was resting on the mattress because it was making her feel dizzy. But Naruto still wasn't done.

The sight of having Kumi face down and ass up in front of him was just too much. And the fact that she was moaning softly and desperately definitely made it better. So with a grunt of effort, he pulled his hips back. But after having extracted about half of his member from the wet, clenching muff, Naruto rammed his hips forward again. Her moans briefly got louder, but were silenced by the loud slapping sound of Naruto's powerful abs hitting her full, ballooning asscheeks. A pleasure was building under the immense agony the girl was suffering. She continued to shout and roar, but a smile curled around her lips. She began to back into Naruto and match his rhythm, aiding his successful attempt to destroy her pussy. Her simultaneous delight and torment caused her to cry out confusing and conflicting shouts.

Naruto repeated this action again and again, until the way his abs was repeatedly smacking against her ass had made her buttocks turn a darker shade of red. She was still clawing at the sheets and moaning softly, but she had completely forgotten where she was thanks to all the pleasure that was coursing through her body. In fact, she was enjoying the rough way in which Naruto was taking her from behind so much that a large damp spot had formed on the mattress underneath her.

"KEEP POUNDING MY PUSSY INTO OBLIVION! DON'T STOP DRILLING ME." she undecidedly shrieked. Naruto did not hesitate as he plunged forcefully into her pussy, fucking at the speed of sound. Her face contorted in agony, feeling as if his solid member was reaching into her stomach, and screamed. Naruto gave deep, hard thrusts into her warm cavern, which sent her over the edge. Her cunt hugged the huge cock inside of her, and convulsed around it. She drove her hips into him as waves of ecstasy rushed through every part of her tight body. She smiled as she shouted at the top of her lungs incoherent ramblings of pleasure. After minutes of cumming, her breathing slowed as Naruto pumped her steadily.

He grabbed her tight by the waist and pounded her cunt harder. His rough thrusting never ending. His blurring thrusts did not stop, several pumps of his long shaft hitting her every second. Her shouts did not cease. Naruto kept up his powerful pummeling, thrusting into the cunt with his lance for an hour. The bubble butt bounced wildly as he drove into it. The blonde grew harder as he watched the firm ass fluidly spring around. The receiver of his more than sizeable manhood kept yelling as she was punished, a strange ecstasy coming close to fruition inside her.

"YOU ARE FUCKING INCREDIBLE!" she screeched. The Uzumaki fucked her harder, the moment of his release soon to come. His partner's breasts waved to a fro below her, and she felt her toes curling. Her orgasm was near.

"I'M GOING TO CUM AS YOU FUCK MY PUSSY! HERE I CUM!" the slut admitted loudly as her body arched. And she wasn't the only one who was enjoying this. Naruto felt his orgasm slowly edging closer.

"OH FUCK! TAKE MY JIZZ YOU YOUNG SLUT!" Naruto ordered, his orgasm hitting him.

"STUFF ME FULL OF SPUNK! CRAM MY ASS WITH SEED. SHOOT THAT CUM SO FAR UP I TASTE IT!" the orgasming slut encouraged.

Naruto shouted as his balls contracted. His first bang blasted into the cavity, soaking her womb with white jizz. He fired another shot of voluminous sperm, which threatened to push his cock out of the comfy pussy. Naruto forced his dick to stay in the warm depths, and continued to cannon cum into the orifice. His explosions of jizz shot into her with incredible force and Kumi could practically feel herself being knocked up. When he was finished, he stayed inside the pussy, and Kumi collapsed on the bed out of it.


	25. Chapter 25

Makin Ki Vs Prison School

Author's note- I thought on this for some time a while back, and I decided to add another crossover. I came to the conclusion it would be fun for some mixture of the characters from the crazy anime, Prison school.

Naruto's cock was showing no sight of ever going limp. Even backup of countless women was fruitless and all Aki thought was this mission would never be accomplished. The nurse and the principle considered each other with a sense of dread. "We are all out of options, Aki. We caught a few breaks but, it's time we face it, Naruto will be in pain persistently and their is nothing we can do. No one left to aid him, at this perils hour." Minori declared.

Aki shook her head, not after all this, all these hours and the care she had for the Uzumaki was for not. As she focused deeply for answers, it then hit her. "Wait. The new girls from Hachimistu academy always have a meeting after school."

"What girls? Who?" Minori asked.

"Remember the bizarre ones." Minori shook her head. "The girl with tits bigger than yours, I think her name was Meiko."

Minori made a fist, recalling her plain as day. She hated it another women with tits larger than hers. "Damn it your right. They have their little meetings after school, in the basement." The two nodded in agreement.

Down in the basement. In a trivial chamber no bigger than a living room, silence filled the air and dust covered every inch of furniture. The appearance was static as was the clamor. In the room, three women sat before a small oak table wearing camel blazers over white long-sleeved plain shirts, with red lace cravats on their collars, and red plaid school skirts. Their was no smirks to grace them, only frowns arranged on their faces. At the front of the table was the taciturn and detached, Mari, a proud and dignified student who permanently exerted a sense of authority about her. Eyes enduringly stared down others and found ways into her opponent's souls. Never once had she let her emotion be exposed to others. She was a tall and curvaceous woman with waist-length black hair and bangs that swept to the right. Beside her was Meiko an equally highly confident girl with a reputation for being an extremely, crazy sadist. Like Mari she was a tall and beautiful young woman. Unlike her with grey hair that she sported in a sexy bun, brown eyes, a slim waist, a voluptuous body, massive breasts, thick thighs and the largest fat ass. And finally opposite of them, Hana. A slightly petite and supple woman with blonde hair that was styled in a bob with bangs covering her eyebrows.

The three held themselves in higher regard to others. Ever since they were from the underground society, a group with limitless authority over their classmates. Then when there school, Hachimistu academy closed down they came here to Tenbi and in the process lost all their power they treasured so dearly. It was a hard shock to take but without failure they decided to form another club none the less.

Even without authority they tranquilly sat with a palpable sense of entitlement and arrogance in the air. Each woman held a cup of tea gently sipping without a care in the world, just in perfect position. Out of silence the blonde spoke up. "I can't believe our USC office is in the dwellings of this disgusting basement and the principal said we have no authority over the other clubs. So she thought to put us down here. The arrogance she has." Hana said revolted.

Meiko agreed. "This school is dreadful, with dirt and grime everywhere, nothing like Hachimistu academy. And even worse, I saw a few boys in this school. A small insignificant number but still they shouldn't be here with their slobber." She believed with her powerful manner.

Hana nodded furiously. "They are disgusting." The third and final girl, Mari remained quiet but heeded the others. As they spoke the door burst open with a loud crash. In came Kate from the aboveground society. With such a small number of girls they could trust they allied with Kate on a shaken agreement. Kate was slightly short and slim with a normal bust, scarlet hair and green eyes. She wore her hair in long drill curls, tied into two ponytails with burgundy ribbons. "You three will not believe this!" She said out of breath, running down the empty halls in a fit.

"What? What news do you have for us? I have waited for your arrival for far to long." Mari was blatant, needing decent information on the foreign school. With so little time she required all she could obtain.

"After much hard fought investigation, I finally found the principal and the club you told to retain constant observation on." Kate declared as she gained her breath.

"Yes." Mari quickly nodded at the edge of her seat.

"The principal and the group Makin Ki are having a massive, sweaty orgy with the student, Naruto." The moment the words left her mouth the three felt a cataclysmic moment, questioning themselves if they heard her right.

Hana spit her tea on the floor, Meiko squeezed her cup so hard it shattered into a million pieces. Meanwhile Mari's face was red with steam coming out of her ears. "What!" Mari stood absolutely disgusted to the raging point of irritation. "The principal!" _The woman whom commanded respect, and I thought my principal was perverted! This school is sick!_

Kate wasn't near finished. "That's not even half of it, girls. It's about the kid, the knucklehead Uzumaki. I assume you three have heard of the constant rumors."

The three nodded knowing all to well. "Of course, every girl talks about it in verbatim."

"Well I saw it, and I must say the rumors don't even know the truth. It was eighteen inches long and the fattest dick ever." Kate said licking her lips with a wicked smile. The room grew silent for a moment in time not a single peep.

None of them wanted to admit it but their bodies were warm and their cunts were wet. The three acquired the information differently, Hana was currently curious. "What? Really dicks are that big? Can a man have something so grandiose?" Hana supposed never seeing a dick before.

Meanwhile Mari was fascinated, not appalled. "A boy with such a cock would be something special to see. Not even a boy, but a man. He could even satisfy the needs of any woman, unlike any of these undeveloped youngsters." While the three imagined the giant monster manmeat, Meiko adverted her eyes the entire time as sweat ran down her body profusely. Mari quickly noticed Meiko moved unlike herself, visibly not upset and hadn't spoken. "Meiko you haven't said a word, what's wrong?"

She shook her head, denying anything as the world around her was shaking. "Um, it's nothing, I'm just as confused as you." Her voice shaking clearly lying, unlike herself. Mari leaned in adjacent to Meiko, her eyes staring down her busty friend.

"I know you, tell me what it is." Mari demanded of her subordinate, a woman she could always trust was now keeping secrets. Meiko felt Mari's red eyes scanning her for lies. Then it hit Mari like a brick on her head smashing her. "You knew of this." She said with a frown of disappointment.

Meiko's head fell, absolutely sickened with herself, as if this was the end of the world. But in the end nodded. "Yes I have known about the Uzumaki for some time." Meiko said defeated. The girls looked at her stunned. "You don't know how it affects me. Their's something so, so striking. I can remember him like it was yesterday."

Flashback- Meiko had loathed the day she would head to her new school, but it descended upon her none the less. And here she was, standing behind the busty principle, Minori before a crowded classroom of brash students. She wanted nothing more than to be back at her academy where she would discipline some boys, however here she could do nothing. As she thought this Minori spoke up. "Everyone listen up." She called trying to gain the students attention. "I am sad to say Hachimistu recently closed down. But the good news, we have four new students to wellcome to our great school." The four stood before the class. "I know you will treat them with the same respect as your peers. And if they have any questions, I know you will be there to answer anything they have and show them the way." Minori smiled. "Please ladies, take your seats."

Meiko gazed over the various seats. Out of the room of girls she found a single blonde boy which caused her brow to furrow. The simple act of being at the school made her furious. She elected to sit down as distant from him as possible. Taking her seat the class initiated. During the lecture she couldn't help herself snoring or looking over at the young blonde man, seeing his whiskers on his face. A part of her wondered why whiskers, but she shook the thoughts from her mind. And before she knew it the bell rang. _One period down, seven to go._ She left the room, finding herself in the sea of the hallway, everyone rushing out to the next period. Taking a deep breath she descended upon the madness. She departed down the hallway and found every girl watched with jealously in their eyes. Paying them no mind she focused until a young pixie girl with pink hair perked up and stopped her. With a wide smile the girl wouldn't move. "Hey you're the new girl, Meiko right?" the young pink haired girl asked.

Meiko looked down at her with arrogant eyes. "That is correct. But I have no time to talk, ladies." She said simply.

"Wait, wait, wait." The girl declared as she raised her hands up to stop her. "Do you want to hear some really juicy gossip that everyone is chatting up?" She asked with pep.

"Not really ladies, no. Now if you excuse me, I will be on my way." She said plainly, a woman of few words.

The girl grinned. "Well I'm telling you anyways because it's so scandalous and I can't keep it to myself. You see that hot hunk of man over there." Out of the sea of students her eyes landed on the same young blonde from before.

"Yes the blonde boy with the whiskers, I've seen him before. What about him?" She giggled again unable to control herself. "What do you find so humorous?" Meiko was tired of this.

The girl leaned in close and whispered. "Naruto has a dirty secret. The biggest, fearsome eighteen inch thick cock."

Meiko's eyes grew wide as she pushed the girl back with a face of disgust. "Ah! Why would say such a revolting thing."

The two giggled. "It's true. Every girl is talking about it, even the teachers desperately want to see it." Meiko quickly removed herself and shook her head in disgust.

The day went on with each class becoming more a chore, yet a single thought presided above all else. The young blonde's cock. She didn't believe them, but a part of her desperately wanted to know for sure. The thoughts soared in her head what a cock that immense would look like. With each period it was becoming agonizing, her body was on fire, unable to handle it any longer, she needed to know.

Later in the day- She had trailed her prey every class and when the coast was clear Meiko moved in closer for the kill. Quickly moving mutely down the hallway behind the Uzumaki, every second Meiko made certain every corner was clear, not leaving any room for failure. Her eyes remained on her prey as Naruto disappeared in the boy's locker room. Crouching down, exhausting her well known ninja skills, she slipped into the boys locker room. Thankfully being unseen, sneaking down behind a wall. Heart beating recklessly, as she smiled having fun again in such a long time. Coming up from the divider she had a clear view and their she saw it. Her eyes grew wider than ever before as her breath was caught in her throat. The gossip was true, so very true, every word the girl alleged was fact. A massively fat, thick sixteen inch limp cock dangled between Naruto's legs. Even flaccid, she knew she couldn't wrap her hands around it, it was so thick. Large veins ran its length and the head was gigantic and bulbous with pre cum dripping at a constant rate. She watched as the limp monster hung back and forth. _It's so big, awe-inspiringly huge with veins criss-crossing back and forth._

Meiko couldn't help herself and leaned forward captivated by the wonderful view. Unknown why but her body was scorching, her pussy soaked to the point of excruciating. Unable to advert her eyes for a second, his dick had her in a deep trance. In fact she had no desire to look away from the thick manmeat. _I wonder what his cock would feel like, down my throat_. The thoughts were so devious Meiko shocked herself. _What in the hell am I saying?_ The busty girl couldn't believe her thoughts. Yet her eyes watched intently as a large gob of precum fell from his dick. Heart skipped a beat as the thick jizz splashed against the floor. _It's so dense._ Arching forward as another thick glob even bigger fell to the floor. She squeaked unable to hold herself together.

Naruto quickly turned around, looking for the creator of the noise, finding no one. "Hello? Anyone there?" Meiko had ducked down, with her hand against her mouth, heart hammering vociferously. _What has gotten into me?_ After a minute she observed again for a moment, but to her disappointment, he had left. Meiko slouched against the wall as a dozen emotions ran through her, twisting her body in an ocean of desire. One thought remained, a craving for the Uzumaki.

Present-

Meiko went into detail causing the three to feel warm and substantially aroused, imaging the cock. None of them wanted to confess, but they needed to see the gargantuan manmeat for themselves. "Naruto is unlike all the other weaklings. He is no boy, but a man with the mightiest, beautiful cock. It's so perfect that I couldn't look away for a single second." Their bodies felt so sizzling and fuzzy with yearning. They came to a conclusion but before anyone spoke another word the door burst open again for the second time and in came Aki and Minori.


	26. Chapter 26

Out of breath, the pair stumbled in the room, their clothes a mess, as was their hair and makeup. The four students stood up in a flash, ready and prepared, unknown what the nurse had in store. The four students were perplexed to see their nurse and principal so disheveled. "Principle, Minori what are you doing here, at this time of day?" Mari asked.

Aki looked over the four puzzled girls and stood straight, gaining her dignity. "Girls, we don't have much time." She told gasping for breath. "We desperately need your help for the student Naruto."

Mari stood forward looking at the two, gazing over them with abhorrence. "Um, help him. You can't be serious." Mari said with distain in her voice. The girls looked at their nurse more than confused. Aki initiated explaining the situation as she had done several times before. Going over the numerous details about how and why, until the four understood. They listened with eyes wide open, jaws dropped, and in the end, it all sounded insane. In particular Mari was fascinated by the young Uzumaki's prowess. "Huh. His cock had remained erect for that long. He must have no refectory period either, that is amazing." She spoke softly stroking her chin, considering aiding him. _This young man is sounding better and better._

"So girls, we would really appreciate your aid." Aki repeated.

Mari considered her options, truly fascinated by the young blonde unlike any man before. "Give us a minute before we make a decision." The girls moved away and closed together in a circle, huddled around each other. "Girls, I know this situation is bizarre to say the least. But after hearing the various hunk facts, I believe we should consider aiding him. And before you disagree, I want you three to consider this young man isn't like anything I have ever heard of. I know men are disgusting filth, however this young one sounds to be vastly superior to any others. Now with that said, I want to listen from each one of you, before I make a decision."

Kate leaned in with a big pervy smile masked on her face the whole time. "We should do it. I mean he has been fucking for a week and no simple minded man could do that. And even better his dick turns me on like nothing ever has. His fat cock is so huge, we must try it." She told, her body burning from the details.

Hana chimed in, blushing madly unlike ever before. "Well if I could add, whenever I think about his enormous penis I, I too feel so hot." She delicately said as she squeezed her thighs together, her lust running down her leg.

Mari nodded, taking in what they said. "What about you Meiko, you are being so quiet."

Her face was dark red with her eyes adverted. Unknown to them, every night Meiko could only dream about Naruto's giant cock deep inside her. The feel of him pounding inside her so fast she would pass out. "We should do it." She softly said with no dignity for herself.

The four nodded with a decision made, and turned back. "We have made up our mind. And you should be exultant, because we will help him. But no one can ever know about this. And I know you will reward us for helping him."

"Great, we should go." She said with urgency as they hurried to the principal's room.

Rushing through the halls until they stopped before the room, finding a nude Naruto before them, causing their jaws to drop. Their eyes stared at his dick as if it was a shining beacon, it was an answer to all their questions. A massive eighteen inch beastly, bitch-breaking cock. Twice as thicker than an arm, the huge member throbbed eagerly. Thick heavy veins pulsated through the monstrous shaft while huge gobs of jelly like pre-cum oozed out as they gazed at the flared head. They could see his massive balls, bouncing with gallons of jizz, between the legs of the Uzumaki. Mari's nose twitched at the powerful male musk hit her like punch to the gut, but she loved it. The four observed the cock in awe taking in every vein and every inch. "Wow." Was all Hana could say in shock.

"That is the most absurd cock I have ever seen. I didn't know dicks got so big. That thing is fatter than my forearm!" Kate examined, amazed at Naruto's girth.

"I couldn't imagine a better dick than that," Mari said, beaming with a slight smirk. Naruto saw the four gazing over him, he had only met them a few times. Before he could speak Aki stood in front of them. "Naruto these girls have volunteered to help you, so show them the best courtesy. Now who will go first?"

The bombshell, Meiko breathed heavily, shakingly pushing her glasses in place. Meiko recognized now was the time to strike. To acquire what she sought after most in this world. Subsequently weeks of aching heat, she would finally have that awesome manmeat. Meiko distinguished now was the moment that was brought to her on a silver platter. "I will go first!" She told with power, not wanting to be cut mid-sentence. She closed the distance never taking her eyes off that thick cock. Her eyes still fixated on the mass between Naruto's legs. It was the most impressive thing she had ever seen. _Naruto had the biggest most impressive cock in the world._ She thought as she was slowly inching closer to the horse-cocked man, her southern region dripping like a hose pleasantly.

Reaching him she looked deep into his blue eyes with fierce strive. "I am here to aid you Uzumaki, and I don't want any funny business from you." She told looking at him with narrow eyes. She breathed, unable to mask her lust for the huge dick. She imagined the absurd amount of cum Naruto's big balls could produce, and felt herself getting wetter. She tried not to show the weakness in her knees, keeping a straight face.

While Naruto's cock thumped harder as the amazing bombshell of a woman stood before him. "Got it, Meiko." He told, in awe at the massive jugs hanging from her chest.

"Good, Naruto. Now relax and let me taste your fat dick." Meiko dropped down onto her knees, the thick cock staring at her, her body about to explode with lust. She gradually leaned forward, the weeks thinking about giving Naruto's grandiose cock a blowjob finally coming true. The broad head pulsed and waited to be touched with pre cum, continually dripping from the slit. It is heavy, potent, and thick in the air. The very aura around the shaft simmered and shook form the humid heat coming off of it. It violated her whole being with how dominate and manly it is. _This meat pole is ready to breed any bitch in its way._ Her body shivered in a lustful feeling. Seeing such grand display of masculinity made her pussy jump. Staring at the shaft as if she was in a trance. As she inched forward so horny, Naruto felt her hot breath against the head of his cock.

She stuck out her tongue and slowly licked up the gobs of thick pre juice from his dick. She then swirled it around in her mouth, getting a good taste then swallowed it down, savoring the flavor. Pings of delight shot through her pussy, as her face was so lewd. It tasted rather sweet and delicious triggering her to smile. Leaning forward Meiko gently pressed her lips to the engorged helmet, planting a sweet smooch on the engorged head, so happy to have it. The blonde titled his head back as he groaned, feeling her wet lips press against his fat hog.

Advancing further she planted numerous passionate smooches all over his throbbing dick, ensuring the entire shaft received all her dedication. Once she planted a kiss on every inch, she leaned back and stuck out her tongue lewdly like a common whore, swirling it around the swollen head so leisurely. Slowly savoring this moment she swopped down and licked up and down the underside and around the arm thick shaft, letting her spit drip down. Naruto reveled in joy as she polished his pillar, coating it in her saliva.

Then she delved her tongue deep in the huge balloon testicles. Lavishing his massive sack with loving kisses and stained red marks. The smell of the Uzumaki's hot musk drove her wild. His balls felt utterly warm with all that insane amount of sperm. Her nipples poked through her tight shirt as her arousal reached epic proportions. Dragging her tongue back across the long cock.

Never had she sucked a cock before, but she felt determined to please Naruto. Not knowing how this monster sized dick could ever fit into her tiny little mouth. Still she pressed on and wrapped a hand around the base of his cock, not being close to fitting around the thickness and leaned forward. With one last look into Naruto's eyes she parted her lips, opening them wide and tried pushing the enormous sized cockhead into her maw. Naruto groaned as her mouth struggled rolling over his massive helmet, submerging him in warm, wet, silky-soft flesh. His massive girth stretched her lips into an obscene ring, her eyes watering as her mouth gaped open. Immediately her mouth stretched beyond what she thought possible, feeling her lips might snap.

With the engorged broad head stuffed inside her, she felt full, the cock filling the entirety of her mouth. Having trouble she gagged on the fearsome dick, barely able to push further down. Naruto groaned as she tried her best advancing forward, her jaw stretching and mouth sputtering. She came to a halt, this fearsome eighteen inch shaft being much too great for the legendary bombshell. But she felt giving up wasn't an option. She wouldn't give up, this was her chance after all these weeks to get what she wanted.

Her eyes narrowed as her mouth opened wider, her goal was to shove as much of this amazing dick as possible down her throat, even if it meant unhinging her jaw. She forced her jaw to stretch just a bit wider and pushed herself down, taking several inches of the massive cock in her mouth. Naruto watched and groaned felling her tight mouth encasing his dick. Ever so slowly she took the fat inches into her strained mouth, her soft, full lips wrapped tightly around his shaft. The sound of Naruto's breath catching sent a jolt strait to her pussy.

Her mouth incased him, fitting five fat inches in her mouth she stopped then began to gradually bob her head up and down, taking more of his length with every movement, while caressing it, giving it all her devotion. Naruto groaned as the bombshell swallowed his massive dick into her little mouth, feeling her soft wet lips wrap around his shaft with an air tight seal. He soon felt his manmeat entering her throat, and could see the bulge it made as the cutie swallowed it.

"Meiko you're so fucking good." Naruto loving her tight mouth. The bombshell pushed forward her mouth accepting the rigid cock as far as possible and fucked it with her throat. She slid her stretched lips further up, while caressing it gently with her tongue. She thought it was delicious feeling proud and happy to have such a monster manmeat. The only thing on her mind was to give him as much pleasure as possible and he loved every moment of the bomshell's tight mouth encasing his dick.

After several minute's she had managed to fit eight inches of stuffed meaty dick down her throat. With eight inches engulfed in her warm wet throat her tongue began to dance around his dick. Pleasure shot up Naruto's spine as he felt her tongue dance around his shaft. At the same time, his shaft was being massaged vigorously by her tongue he felt supremely pleasurable sensations as she took down inch after inch down her cavity. He saw her mouth was being stretched so far wide he couldn't tell how she could breathe. Meiko kept working him, bobbing her head faster and faster, she didn't seem to ever need to come up for a breath. With her trying her hardest Naruto groaned as she pushed him further down her cavity.

"Fuck Meiko that feels good." He stated. She quickened the pace of sucking now steadily working her mouth on the gigantic penis. Naruto marveled as she danced her incredible mouth around his manhood, making him feel more ecstasy than he thought possible. Meiko saw her blowjob was affecting her love and increased her speed to a bolt, her head a blur working his first ten inches. The determined Meiko became a blur of white hair as she quickly slid on Naruto's turgid penis. She allowed the dick to assault her throat as she failed to hold back her tears. Blasts of pre-cum oozing from the Uzumaki and Meiko caught his tasty gifts of the sweet load to come.

"Fuck yeah Meiko." Naruto groaned. Taking the inches in her stretched mouth she was jam-packed. With a great deal of struggle, she was able to fit another inch into her throat, but try as she might, she could not fit anymore arm thick inches into her entrance. Unable to take her lover's entire gigantic cock, looking to see seven inches still from her destination. She felt saddened with herself, not being able to fit his shaft in her throat. Naruto quickly noticed her sudden halt, looking down to see she was looking up at him, her eyes staring at him.

"You need some help?" He asked and she simply nodded with his cock still deep in her entrance. Meiko wanted to be destroyed and knew Naruto was the one to do it.

"Ok let me help you Meiko." He stated as he grabbed the back of Meiko's head with both hands. Getting a good grip on her head, he then leaned back and pushed her forward at the same time he thrusted his hips, his massive manhood being shoved further down her tight gullet, causing her to be pushed forward, chocking, spurting as her eyes rolled. He forced more inches down her gullet enjoying the constricted throat suffocating on his dick making him groan and Meiko cough. Her slender neck bulged out in a tube as he cored her out, eliciting even more gagging, choking and sputtering from her slutty lips. Tears streamed down her face and her eyes fluttered in and out of consciousness. Slowly they rolled to the back of her head as she started to black out. Naruto doing his best to cram himself all the way down to the base inside her vacuum tight mouth. Her eyes became puffy and red from her streaming tears as Naruto punished her inexperienced mouth roughly. His domination led to immense pain, which made her feel so humiliated. It was making her so wet, her pussy's juices were flowing like a waterfall now.

Naruto grabbed the back of her locks and increased his pace of thrusting. She felt lightheaded, unable to breathe as she gargled on his massive slut-splitter, precum sputtering from his head in copious amounts. He continued this procedure fucking her face full, cramming each and every fat thick inch her. Trying his dammest to fit his fat tree trunk down a little hole.

Throughout the brutal skull-fucking, nasty gagging and her spit flying out, her trembling cunt gushed and streamed with juices. Every thrust stretched her throat to insane proportions and another inch propelled down her stretched throat making her gag. He fucked her face fast and steady each pump making Meiko go dizzy, her head meeting his thrusts. Progressing further his pumps became more swift and powerful really bringing her face further down his shaft. He crammed several more inches down her tight throat, her face being shoved further down, with tears in her eyes.

Meiko wasn't ready with the angry cock deepthorating her, cutting of any oxygen. She gagged loudly as the cock stretched her throat, going even further down. Losing what little self-control he possessed Naruto cruelly stuffed more and more of his cock down Meiko's throat.

"Your throat is so fucking tight." He declared fucking sixteen inches of fat dick inside the bombshell's strained throat, Naruto slamming her head back and forth on his dick. Her makeup was a complete mess, black mascara mixed in with her tears and spit ran down her face, her eyes rolling limply and unseeing. She gasped and struggled for air. Her lipstick, once a clean and sexy look, was now smeared around her face. She was ruined beyond recognition as her tantalizing breasts heaved and jiggled, up and down with her panting. She was getting utterly ruined by his godly shaft making her mouth drool even more.

Finally, after several extensive, wonderfully rough minutes of brutal face-fucking, her lips became buried around the base of his huge cock. Her lips, thoroughly stretched into a thin ring and with smeared lipstick, looking like a slut. She had made it all the way down. With a moan, she came, eyes rolling all the way back as her spasming pussy sprayed and gushed her juices all over herself, drenching her thick thighs and soaking through her slutty skirt. Meiko had accomplished her mission, taking the entirety of his eighteen inch mast.

Feeling her nose pressed against his waist, looking down to see his dick so far deep in the bombshell. Meiko coughed and gagged, tears in her eyes. Her eyes turned red, the huge head of his cock being stuffed so far deep down, punching her. Tears rolled down her face as she refused to resist the massive mast, it was the hardest challenge she had ever faced. She didn't move for a period shocked that Naruto's entire shaft was down her throat. After quite some time she slowly pulled back then pushed forward and began sucking the entire fearsome eighteen inch mast. She had a difficult time taking the entire fat dick but somehow she managed. Her pace quickened taking the entire shaft down her stuffed throat.

Meiko swallowing his cock, throwing it to the deep reaches of her throat and gagging greatly. The mighty mast choking her agonizingly and pleasurably, making her wetter with desire. Her body squirmed under him, the task of suffocating on a massive phallus requiring great strength. Naruto groaned as she moved her oral cavity on him, fucking him with her throat. She quickened the pace at which she slobbered on his cock. For an hour straight she sucked him off. The amazing sensation of her mouth taking his entire cock was sending him over the edge.

"Fuck Meiko, swallow it down." Naruto felt his orgasm nearing and her pace quickened as his thrusts became more spastic. The thought of receiving Naruto's cum excited her. Soon she felt his dick grow twice the size, making her mouth widened further and causing her to choke.

His balls contracted no longer able to contain the insane volume of churning cream they contained and with a powerful thrust jetted their virile content up his long swollen shaft. With a loud grunt a colossal explosion of thick cum fired straight into her throat, instantly filling her stomach and mouth, her cheeks bloated, and shooting out of her nose. Naruto's gelatinous load cannoned down Meiko's throat, causing her to gag. She swallowed as much of the delicious seed as quickly as possible, and did her best to savor the wonderful taste but there was simply too much. Meiko tried to guzzle down more of the insane quantity of jizz Naruto was erupting. After a minute straight she swallowed several hot blasts, but couldn't take any more, her stomach completely full of thick hot jizz.

The bombshell retreated from the penis, her nose dripping thick spunk while Naruto continued to constantly shoot thick loads of cum. Between pumps of cum, she displayed her face before him. Naruto fired a blast of splooge directly into Meiko's face, the big stream completely masking her face in thick hot sperm. He continued to shoot loads onto her face and large chest melons, soaking them in white, thick fluid.

After five minutes straight Naruto stopped ejaculating onto the poor girl with a final blast, coming down from his orgasm. Meiko sat there drenched in layers of thick cum, and blissfully happy.


	27. Chapter 27

Naruto looked down at the woman, cum smearing her face. "Wow." He said simply. He met two big, eyes staring up at him through thick rimmed glasses and cum. He looked down at the busty girl. Even behind her glasses and cum, he could see her adorably cute face, dotted with a small nose. As if she had been caught off guard, the girl broke eye contact immediately and her face turned away from him. The pale skin on her cheeks flushed and her toes pointed inwards. Her body language indicated a great and sudden shy nervousness. Meiko felt so naughty she wasn't done, her body on fire. Quickly she led him to the bed and pushed Naruto down onto the bed. Without a moment to spare she began to undress. Naruto loved the sight of her bum, but couldn't contain himself when he saw what he was craving. He finally saw the actual size of her crazily humongous breasts and her tits were gargantuan.

Her excessively huge breasts spilled out. Her chest boulders looked magnificently soft, Naruto's mouth hung agape at the busty woman. Smooth, supple, and creamy skin was spread around her excessively abundant fun bags. Naruto gazed at her large, perfectly round nips, dotting her supremely sized globes with pink. Her perfectly sculpted ass hung free, her bouncing ass lobes. Her toned tummy was fully on display, a stomach she worked hard for and of which she was proud. The hourglass, gorgeous woman possessed tits more massive than even Aki with L-size breasts and was nothing short of breath-taking, leaving Naruto stunned. Her body was fire, burning for the Uzumaki. Before Naruto could speak, she straddled the young man, throwing her clothes to the side.

"I feel so hot right now, Naruto. I need your dick, I need your enormous, perfect cock." With passion, already knowing that she was succumbing to her wanton need to give her pussy away to this godly cock. Meiko's nipples were painfully stiff, and her cunt was so hot and wet that it hurt, dripping with juice, creaming on the insides of her thighs. She gasped as she crawled on, straddling him, planting her knees to either side of his lean, muscular hips.

Naruto smiled. "You are so fucking hot, Meiko." She dropped her hand between her thighs, again grasping his huge, thick shaft with her trembling fingers. She stared down at her pussy, lowering her hips, until the oozing, precum, fat veiny knob of Naruto's cock pushing onto her cunt, simply not ready for the torture she was about to endure.

Meiko pressed the massive head of his shaft against her wanting pussy, the size difference looked impossible. But she started driving his cock forward, trying to stuff it into the much smaller hole, Meiko winced from the immense pressure being put on her twat. The busty woman gasped sharply in response as his fat, thick, meaty cockhead splayed her plump labia apart and sank into her drooling little snatch. It felt as if her pussy stretched three times the size just in that moment. She gritted her teeth and shivered on top of his pole as the massive head pushed inside, disappearing in her tight cunny, moaning loudly as she felt the crown of his monstrous member pushing deeper inside. Meiko couldn't believe what she was doing.

The head alone seeming to fill her, causing Meiko to throw her head back as waves of intense pleasure shooting straight through her body. She screamed out in pain, experiencing her amazing orgasm, bucking her hips as her juices overflowed down onto his shaft. She rode out her remarkable orgasm for several minutes relishing the astonishing sensation running down her body, feeling Naruto's large, hot dick in her pussy.

After some time she felt her orgasm dissipate. Being stretched wide Meiko remained still for a while, trying to get used to the size of Naruto's hugely immense manmeat, but after what felt like an eternity to the horny schoolgirl she knew she wasn't ready, yet pressed on.

His cock was so gigantic that it was hard to fit into her tight, little, pussy. Meiko wiggled her ass gradually, gasping as his engorged cock-head nudged into her clasping, poutylipped pussy inch by inch. She forced her hips down, shuddering as his massive dick stretched its way into her narrow, dripping, horny cunt. Her eyes crossed as the thick head punched into her. "Oh, Naruto!" Sweat streaming down her red face as she tried to force her tight cunt down the massive fuckpole. Fucking him nice and slow. She thrusted gently, letting herself get use to the insane size of his fuck-rod. She yelled loud, drawn-out moans passing her plump lips.

Naruto stared at her pussy, groaning as he saw his veined cock-shaft disappearing into her small, tight cunt. "It feels so good, Meiko." she slid down slowly, splitting her ripe peach wide open, gritting her teeth in complete agony as the eighteen inch dick invaded into her. At this moment Meiko realized she would not be able to walk after this.

"Oh, Naruto! Your cock is just so large!" Meiko barred her teeth as her pussy engulfed him. It was the biggest thing she ever felt. Pleasure ran over her body. Naruto groaned as her warm fuck-honey twat drenched his meaty shaft, hot silken folds wriggling around it.

Her mind exploded at the thought of a eighteen inch dick fucking her. She was in delightful pain. Just his engorged head torturing her. Her pussy knew what it was doing, throbbing and sucking on the head of the biggest cock it had ever met, growing even wetter and hotter, anticipating the full, skewering length of this gigantic cock. Meiko leaned over his body, her enormous, stiff-nippled tits jiggling over his chest as she clutched his shoulders for support. Gradually she started humping and wiggling, grimacing and biting her lip with intense pleasure as she made his giant hard-on go farther and farther up her creamy cunt with pain.

"Naruto!" she gasped with the agony and pleasure coursing through her loins, as her small, wet, naked fuck-opening spasmed repeatedly around his obscenely massive shaft. "It... it's just so big. I can hardly believe what a big cock you have. Ungghh! Oh, Naruto, I'm having difficulty. Do you like the way my wet pussy feels around your cock?"

"Definitely. Fuck me." Naruto groaned with pleasure, watching his rigid, veined fuck-pole disappearing into her pussy. She eagerly started wiggling and humping her big round ass faster, her beautiful face contorting with agony as his massive fuck-tool gushed precum deep inside her belly.

"Oh, Naruto! Oh, it's so big! I... I can't help it!" Meiko clutched his shoulders biting her lip with pain and feverishly started humping her ass up and down, sliding her wet, clinging pussy up and down finally reaching ten inches. "Fuck me, Naruto! Oh, I can't help it! Fuck my horny cunt!"

Naruto started thrusting beneath her, so excited dazedly staring at her giant, jiggling tits as he started fucking his cock through the clinging tightness of her cunt. His immense hard-on thrusted in and out of her pussy causing her to scream, satisfying her fuck-hole, packing her cunt to busting with every thrust. "Meiko your pussy feels so good!" He declared. Naruto grabbed her at the hips and held on strongly. As he pushed his next thrust forward, he pulled her frame into his pelvis. The result was a painfully hard collision. The vixen whipped her head to and fro. She could do nothing as his eighteen inch dick stretched her. The bombshell had lost all control over her body. Her entire world existed in a few square inches between her thighs, feeling Naruto splitting her apart, like she always wanted. The Uzumaki repeated his action, his fucking truly becoming violently savage as her delightful cries became more furious. Being dominated made her so hot and alive.

"D, Don't stop, fucking me, you stupid, pervy man…" She whimpered tears running down her face with a grin. When one of her trembling hands left Naruto's muscles she guided it down towards the bulge of her belly, and she gently rubbed it back and forth to sweetly pet the Uzumaki's dick through the fabric of her flesh. "Even if I pass out just...keep fucking me nonstop." Meiko's breathing became heavier as the young blonde's fucking became rougher. With force he thrusted deeper and deeper causing her body to thrash back and forth. Her nipples spiked as another orgasm electrified her senses. Naruto seemed to be ripping this climax out of her body. Not only was he wrenching it out of her by force, the pleasure erupted from places deeper than where any orgasm had ever come from. Her pounding heart thudded in her ears until she felt like her head would blow up. Bursts of light exploded directly in front of her eyes. This was no ordinary climax.

 _I love this big, beautiful cock_! Meiko thought dreamily. She held his shoulders tightly as he thrusted much faster, rhythmically banging her quivering buns onto his upper thighs, panting as she fed her throbbing pussy with the stabbing shaft of his cock causing her to scream wildly. "Ooh fuck!" She cursed with glee and abandon. She gritted her teeth in a cock-drunk smile as she felt inch after excruciating thick inch of Naruto's great immense cock sliding deeper and deeper into her stretched pussy. Naruto looked up at her face as the meaty slaps sounded.

"Yes your cock! Your big fat cock is inside me!" With her tongue sticking out, tears rolling down her face, his cock slammed past her cervix and into her womb, causing her shriek to get caught into her throat while her eyes rolled back. She had stopped moving, the grateful schoolgirl screamed when Naruto punched through her womb, hilted himself inside her completely. She arched her spine up when she came, bucking her hips insanely as she howled like slut. "Naruto!" Already her gooey cunt had begun to spasm uncontrollably, contracting repeatedly around the stretching thickness of his cock. "Oh, your cock is so huge! Naruto!" She felt content. Her stomach bulged out obscenely as the breeding stud filled her, stretching her slick passage wide open.

The woman had lost herself. What was once a haughty woman had since been reduced to a gibbering woman. Eyes gazed listlessly at Naruto, while her titflesh wobbled and bounced from the shear impact of Naruto's pistoling hips. Her lascivious tongue swung about with her body as she moaned out inconsistent dribbles of praise about Naruto's beefy womb-raper. About loving how big it was and how it made her cunt stretch and widen more. Once she regained thought she humped still faster, as she torridly fucked her burning, itching pussy up and down on the amazingly thick cock. Naruto was fucking her harder, he was doing most of the humping work. And his energy amazed her. Soon the stacked, naked woman was bucking and fucking like a well-paid whore trying to match his speed, gasping with wanton pleasure as she furiously slammed her throbbing, fuck-slit up and down on Naruto's cock. Then she was sitting flat on top of him, wriggling her bare ass on his upper thighs, the entire length of his giant eighteen inch monster prick buried in her drippy cunt.

Naruto never halted slamming his hips forward with fucklust. With powerful thursts Naruto stuffed his blunt crown into her womb over and over, the hidden cove of bliss that lay below and beyond her cervix. Naruto firmly fucked her womb with rage. She was breathing heavy and clinging fiercely to him, her body drenched in sweat, her makeup a mess. Her toes twitching and curling weakly as tears fell from her eyes. She didn't notice, nor did she care how much of a whore she looked. All she wanted was to fulfill her new role as Naruto's. "Fuck me, fuck me Naruto!" Her voice was very loud now, loud enough to alert anyone nearby. "Naruto! Unngghh!" She was filled with buckets of sweet femcum being overwhelmed by Naruto's big dick. Her head snapped back to and her eyes rolled back as she unleashed a torrent of cries of pleasure, her nipples stiff, her muscles tight, and her entire body convulsing in pleasure. Meiko getting fucked by this hunk, it was accurate to say she was having frequent orgasms that never really ended. There were endless peaks that kept lifting her up and up and up.

The sweat poured off Meiko's face, desperately horny for Naruto's magic dick, intensely excited by the sucking, spuming pressure of her cunt around his cock. He slid his hands up her slender waist, gazing wide-eyed at her enormous, bouncing tits, finally filling his hands with the softness of her huge tits.

Eagerly Meiko leaned farther forward, swaying her tits over his face. Naruto opened his mouth wide and sucked in one nipple, slurping it hungrily between his lips. The taste of her stiff, tit made his cock grow even harder up her pussy. Slurping on Meiko's tit, Naruto fucked her cunt hard with a blur. Thrusting and jackhammering up and down, his hefty sack swinging wildly. Eagerly stabbing deep into the stretched hole, his root slick with sweet juices. She screamed out into the room and watched in aroused state as she was thoroughly reamed, loud yells filling the air as her pink pussy was cored out by his mammoth meat. The scent and taste of her studly lover's meaty cock urged her on for more. Although it pained her, his juicy nut-sack and thrusting, animalistic form filling her. Her twitching pussy seeped with lust as she mewled and moaned for Naruto's cock.

For an hour never breaking his stride as he slammed his hips with blistering speed. "Yes, Naruto, yes!" she groaned and gasped with desire, her lips pulled back to bare her teeth, panting obscenely as she pounded her throbbing, juicy pussy onto his cock as fast as she could. "Unghh! I'm cuming, Naruto! Fuck me, fuck me. Just shoot that load inside me. Don't pull out! I'm cuming!"

Her pussy spewed out her juice, contracting and spasming uncontrollably around his stiff, throbbing pisser. Naruto let her jiggling tit slide from his mouth, sighing as the cum churned painfully in his balls. Naruto bellowed as his shaft throbbed and lurched with powerful, rapid flexes of pure muscle. "Take my cum, Meiko!" With one final, punishing thrust, Naruto buried himself into her womb and began to unload. Huge blasts of thick jizz fired into her womb and filled her twat to the brim. The sudden gush of scalding seed from his cock blasting thick cum, blowing the full wad of milky cum deep inside her pussy. She was like a rag doll, falling limp, moaning while she cummed and twitched, head lolling about weakly from the force of her love's manly hip-thrusts. Naruto's cock still battered and rammed her with gut-punching force. Her belly, rounded from the cum he'd injected into her womb and bulging from the sheer girth of Naruto's shaft, bounced around with her and her big, fat milkjugs. For minutes on end he gritted his teeth as he pumped enough sperm to fill hundreds of women.

She trembled with passion as his sticky cock-juice streamed into her unprotected pussy and overflowing out splattering on the floor in large puddles. After several minutes her cheeks flushed with shame again. But for now the fuck-hungry schoolgirl continued to grind willingly on top of him, flexing her pussy-muscles, relieving his mammoth hard-on as her asshole twitched. Naruto's strong body still pumping energy through him even as he had cum gallons-worth of baby batter to her bewilderment. She looked down at the young man feeling the insane amounts of cum he dumped into her, smiling to herself.


	28. Chapter 28

Meiko was on the bed, cum dripping from her body as Naruto stepped back. "Naruto." He heard the new student, Mari say, looking over he saw she had spread her legs and bent down, her hands on the desk in a lewd position, displaying her ass for him. The cold and calculated woman was stark-naked before him, showing off her cures. "Come here. And hurry up, because you won't get another chance at this amazing body. Ever." She told with narrow eyes.

He looked in awe at the young tall, lean and curvy woman's naked body. Quickly he stood behind her, his monstercock pressed to her. "Watching from the side you have shown me your tenacity, but don't you dare destroy me, like you did Meiko. And be gentle with your giant dick. You are luckier than you know to be with me, so don't fuck this up." Mari said with influence. She stared down at Naruto's monstercock as it stuck up from between his legs, casting a shadow over her chest, and while breathing heavily it throbbed for her. She brought her hand and grabbed his dick, with a satisfied sigh she pressed the fat, purple cockhead against her dripping snatch, splaying her plump labia apart as she tried to insert it. Her satisfied sigh was quickly replaced with a scream of discomfort. Her snatch was being stretched wide. Again the sight was something she never witnessed. Mari's legs trembled and the rest of her body shuddered, which did interesting things to her chest.

When Mari's warm, slick juices ran down his monstrous shaft he pressed deeper. After a few moments of getting used to his size, Mari released another sigh of satisfaction. She threw her head over her shoulder. "Fuck me." He pushed forward, further into her. Gradually but surely another thick veiny inch disappeared into her pink depths and her body continued to twitch and squirm in pleasure. Although it was clear by now that Mari was still feeling pain, Naruto still held on to her hips. Moving with methodical thrusts as Mari winced every now and then.

"So full with this Uzumaki cock." Mari moaned after a while, rubbing her stomach. It was showing a tube like bulge, despite the fact that several inches of Naruto's monstercock still remained outside of her twitching quim. "How did you manage t-to stuff so much of your huge dick inside me?" Mari asked, more to herself than Naruto, as she reached out and stroked part of Naruto's shaft amazed by the girth.

He thrusted gradually with effort as he gently slid back and forth with rhythmic thrusts. She whimsically purred shooting over her shoulder. He thursted into her again with power, the wet slaps filling the room. Mari grumbled something under her breath, but despite her apparent anger at Naruto, began to move her hips as the flow of her juices increased. In only a few moments loud, wet sucking sounds echoed through the room as Naruto's body was a blur and Mari rode his monstrous pole while her clear, orgasmic juices jetting from her plump muff with each thrust. Naruto himself was moving with speeds in tandem with her, while holding on to her broad hips as if his life depended on it.

It had only been a few minutes since the young man had grasped her from behind, but Naruto's groin and part of his stomach were already shining with Mari's juices. When he looked up he noticed the blissful expression on Mari's face, instead of the livid, expression she had shown previously. His thrusts were powerful slamming into her.

After a few moments Mari stopped moving completely and started gasping for air. At first, Naruto thought that something was wrong with her. But when her sopping slit tightened around his member and refused to let go, he realized she had hit a big orgasm.

She arched her back and her body twitched, making her breasts jiggle pleasantly as she continued to gasp for air while her head stared at the ceiling. He felt her pussy tight around him trying to milk him as she let out several screams, while Naruto was still a blur. She had been coating his member and stomach with her orgasmic fluids for a while now. Mari smiled impishly bringing her hips back ready for his thrusts. "Alright you fuck, go ahead, fuck me like you did Meiko." Mari said over her shoulder.

He grabbed her ass, his feet spread apart and thursted with all the furious intent he had deep inside of him, that beast, his cock stretching her. Mari grimaced in silence as Naruto lost himself within her sex, his cock punching deeper. He stood upright, continuing the onslaught, watching with amusement as her backside bounced and jiggled. Each furious thrust sending shock waves through her flesh. His fuckstick hit every sensitive spot making her smile in ecstasy. Naruto still shoving his hips forwards, stretching her pussy to the limit. Mari cried out again as her crevice was tested. The form of Naruto's impressive spear could be seen on her exterior, pounding into and out of her, Mari losing herself.

The calculated woman could no longer deny her attraction to the stud fucker. "Oh yes Naruto fuck me like I'm your, bitch." She screamed tears in her eyes, absolutely loving this, Naruto fucking her to the pleasure high she never reached before. This only made him go mad for her, his hips thrusting intensely into her with no rhyme or reason, just pure lust. Sweat covered their bodies as Naruto lost control, fucking her with a blur fucking her to oblivion. She honestly thought she was going to pass out. At the very least her legs were beginning to feel like jelly. In fact every part of her body was beginning to ache.

Her expression became docile as she became a slave to her sexual needs, as another orgasm to hit. Her lovely face relaxed and her pretty eyes went into a trance. The pleasure shooting up her body was causing her head to pound, and her breathing became rapid. Her body began to tense, ready to explode in gratification. He brought his hips down and with a powerful thrust, he punched through her cervix causing her to scream at the top of her lungs, his eighteen inch cock filling her womb. Her pleasure went into overload. Her mind went vacant as ecstasy overwhelmed her. Her eyes rolling into the back of her head. Never had she felt anything so massive in her pussy before and couldn't imagine the overwhelming orgasm that rushed through her entire being. She bucked on him and squirted all over the desk, completely lost. Over and over again the waves crashed through her, eyes rolling up into her skull as she came her brains out.

Mari couldn't take it any longer, she gave into the deepest, darkest desires burning inside of her. She was terrified that once she started moaning, once she gave into the pleasure of being used as Naruto's whore, that she might not be able to go back. That as soon as those words flowed from her lips they'd be impossible and unwilling to ever return. Now that her hand was forced and her throat tightened with a swallow of aching emotion, she had no recourse but to look up and let filthy words flow from her tongue.

"Fuck me Naruto! Fuck your slut!" She groaned, speaking past lips once only cold and distant. "Fuck my cunt, I'm your cumbucket! My pussy's so hot, I'm going to cum!" Sure enough, as soon as she began, it was impossible to stop, and it sure enough led her to a swift, violent climax. Her whorish desires in that moment had brought out something far darker.

"Ah I never been fucked by such a massive cock!" She screamed being slammed at an insane speed, wanting the pain. Both retained their thrusts never slowing down, her hips dove onto Naruto's dick fanatically, taking his eighteen inches into her hot twat. The thickness of his monstercock punished her with each and every thrust. Mari's stomach with a huge bulge running up her belly. As her fingers gripped the desk and her knees spread a little further Mari had another constant intense orgasm, her pussy clamping against Naruto's cock as she began a sudden torrent of depraved squirting. Her thighs twitched in erratic patterns and her nectar shot straight to the desk below them, hitting the papers with her juices.

As her nectar dashed to the desk and her desperate cries filled the air, her shame was followed by Naruto's triumphant grin and a fierce slap to the side of her ass. "Wow, you really know how to be a whore!" He grinned, his fingers sinking in against the soft curve of her rear and giving her a fierce squeeze. "You will be my personal whore. Wouldn't you like that?"

"Yes Master! Fuck me anywhere you want!" Mari's eyes were open now and her pupils tiny her body still quivering in the aftermath of her most intense orgasm. She knew she wanted to be Naruto's personal slut. Flowing passion heated her nether region as he increasingly quickened his thrusts, losing all thoughts other than pure sexual desire. Her large chest globes shook pleasingly as he thursted. Mari held on for dear life as the impossible eighteen inch shaft stretched her womanhood beyond the limit and her body felt sensations unknown to her. Naruto gripped her waist slamming his dick into her as he watched her ass bounce back and forth, memorized by the sight.

After hours of fierce thursting into Mari's womb nonstop his orgasm felt close. "Fuck Mari! Goanna cum in your whorish twat!" He stated. With a mixture of intense pleasure sent him over the edge. She too felt an intense orgasm nearing. His orgasm starting to rock through him. "Hope you're ready to get pregnant."

"Do it Naruto make me your baby ma ma Naruto give me you cum and make me pregnant with your thick spunk!" She screamed. Hearing this turned him on even more. In no time his cock swelled. Leaning forward he planted his lips to hers kissing her passionately as he still pounded her. Mari screamed as her pussy tightened on his dick, her hips bucked as she came all over his cock, her juices dripping down. Just as she came he fired his first thick hot wad of jizz directly into her womb, knowing his cum would get her pregnant. His blasts of thick cum were massive and hot, filling her in to no time, her womb was overflowing with his spunk, dripping down her legs. Getting her what she wanted so badly from Naruto. After a minute Naruto fired his last blast into her pussy. He and Mari basked in the glow of their orgasms. He looked at what was the goddess before him, and again he couldn't help himself, his cock still hard.


	29. Chapter 29

The blonde, Hana stood watching as Mari was getting railed relentlessly hard. The sights before her were unlike anything she could recollect and she couldn't help herself as her loins were boiling by the moment. Her underwear getting damper as she watched her president servicing the beastly Uzumaki's cock. The heat eventually grew too much for her and she reached down her skirt and played with her aching muff. Her pussy already exceedingly wet as her fingers felt as if they were dipped into a lake. With a muffled hiss, the young sheepish girl pushed her fingers into her snug cooch and started pistioning in and out madly. For an hour she watched until her president was on the brink of failing. "Hana you must go on." Mari told her friend. The blonde bobbed haired girl felt so small in that moment.

"Me? Boys always disgusted me. But I guess I will have to make an exception." Hana looked over the young Uzumaki, deeply curious. "You have ruined my president but don't you dare think you can ruin me." Hana spoke with her light voice. Pulling down her underwear, Naruto noticed just how wet the young blond woman is. Her muff gapping and twitching which makes what he's about to do rather easy. "So bring that fatess of fat cocks over here." Hana put up the roughness face she could muster. In reality her eyes were ogling for that extraordinary, fearsome god cock the Uzumaki possessed. With each step closer Hana watched as his thick, erect mega penis bobbed for her. Until he was beside her. Hana unknowingly got into the downward dog position. Naruto stared at the bubble butt in quiet awe. It wasn't a mere bubble butt. It wasn't just a better than average heart-shaped ass. It wasn't just an ass that won't quit. This ass was two humongous lobes of pliant flesh. This ass jutted out as a shelf that could support the weight of a phonebook. This ass was two watermelons, swaying when it moved, daring to be squeezed. This was a gigantic ass of mammoth proportions. "Now get this over with quickly, you big dick. I don't have all day."

"Whatever you say." Naruto said nonchalantly. Hana sucked on her bottom lip in anticipation as she felt the fat, hot head pressing against her labia. Naruto laid his hands on her ass, seizing her soft cheeks and pushed his fat cockhead forward. Her sucking turned into her _biting_ on her bottom lip when the Uzumaki's monstercock began punching inside. Pressing his enormous cock against her plump, absolutely drenched labia and began pushing more forcefully, "Huck!?" Her eyes shot wide as she felt her pussy behind spread open. Although it was more of groan of pain then pleasure as Hana took the horse size cock into her. Inch after inch the beast bulky member pushed into the young bitch hole. Trying to fit his cockhead inside. A warbled squeal blossomed from Hana's throat as something absurdly huge pried her aroused pussy gaping open. It was a sensation she was unfamiliar with, but then again it wasn't something she ever experienced.

"Fucking huge cock!" Hana screamed as her body froze, her muscles locking as her pussy was broken by the fat intruding colonnade. Her vagina parted too quickly and she was impaled too deeply as the overwhelming sensation shot through her core. Her cunt glued itself around the massive tool, a mixture of pleasure and pain attacking her arousal. Her pussy was simultaneously welcoming and reluctant to the giant foreign invader.

The teenager's face was contorted in blissful agony, nothing had hit her so hard or fast. She forced her eyes open, no matter how teary and red, to appear unfazed. She felt as if she were being torn apart. Inside, she wanted to shriek her lungs out. Her expression was clearly distressed, but she tried her best to hide it. As she climaxed on Naruto's mammoth dong, drool was running down her chin and she could feel her stomach bulging outwards, as inches of the Uzumaki's huge shaft had punched inside her twitching pussy.

"Hold on tight." The Uzumaki growled from behind Hana as she couldn't speak, the Uzumaki's eyes drawn to her huge asscheeks that wobbled and quaked as she orgasmed.

This time, Hana's only reply was a weak little moan. So Naruto started pushing his hips forwards, pushing his inches into the girl's pussy, tugging at the sensitive folds as he went. Only a few inches of Naruto's massive dick was inside her snatch, but her stomach already began to bulge outwards. Not that that would stop Naruto, which was fortunate as Hana was desperate to take more. The blonde grabbed onto the floor, and was happy she did when the muscular Uzumaki behind her began pumping his hips. When he slammed his hips forwards the first time Hana feared she was being pushed right into the floor. But the Uzumaki's grip on her huge behind, and her own white-knuckled grip on the edge of the floor, kept her in place. Apparently satisfied with that result, the Uzumaki continued hammering his monstercock into the small blonde's tight cunt.

The meaty slapping sound of the Uzumaki's abs hitting Hana's huge, shapely asscheeks echoed through the large open space accompanied by the wet sucking sounds of his monstercock sliding in and out of her drenched cunt. Meanwhile her face scrunched up in pleasure, it wasn't a very flattering image. Thankfully, the ropes of drool running down her chin snapped off and landed on the floor. Hana's expression was inscrutable, in constant flux between the joy of rapture and the struggle of pain. Just a few inches was so much to let into her pussy, but she was set on shoving more inside herself. The girl unconsciously slowly pushed back on the massive mast stuck in her pussy, carefully accommodating the size. Slowly the massive beast moved his hips in and out of the young hole. The shaft drenched in both spit and pussy juice making it easy to slide in to Hana as she groaned with every inch of the girthy member entering her.

Naruto kept his powerful pace with short quick slams in her pussy. Her belly bulged form the sheer size of the organ rearranging her. She started her gallop. She rode her man with her ass, sheathing and unsheathing his member. His pleasure raced around his body as she continued shoving him to the deeper parts of her cavity. He repaid the pleasure by thrusting into her, matching her pace. Her screams and squeals were high pitched.

"OH YOU FUCKING ASSWIPE! THAT HURTS!" she delightedly screeched. Hana growled through clenched teeth, all the sweat had vengeance and was making her blonde hair stick to her face.

"So full." She moaned after a while, rubbing her stomach. It was showing a tube like bulge, despite the fact that several inches of Naruto's monstercock still remained outside of her twitching quim. He thrusted gradually with effort into her as he gently slid back and forth with a rhythmic thrusts. He grabbed her ass, his feet spread apart and thursted with all the furious intent he had deep inside of him, that beast, his cock stretching her. She screeched in pain. The massive cock is brutal in size and it's thrust caused her ache. "Oh yes Naruto fuck me." She screamed tears in her eyes, Naruto fucking her to the pleasure high she never reached before. His hips thrusting madly into her with no rhyme or reason, just pure lust. Sweat covered their bodies as Naruto lost control, fucking her with a blur, fucking her to oblivion. She honestly thought she was going to pass out. At the very least her legs were begging to feel like jelly. In fact every part of her body was beginning to ache. Hana's belly bulged outwards obscenely and she released strangled gasps and moans as Naruto pushed himself forwards more and more. A sharp hiss passed through her clenched teeth as he impaled her sensitive pussy on the mammoth dong, punching through her cervix and to the Uzumaki's surprise Hana managed to take his cock all the way to the hilt. Causing another orgasm to rip through her body. At that, Hana managed to release a little whimper, before her clear juices sprayed all over Naruto's legs and ripped abdominal muscles. Just then, the Uzumaki thought the blonde girl had checked out as she hung limply in his powerful grip. But perhaps several minutes after that thought shot through his head, he felt a pair of small feet dig into his own legs as she tried to push herself towards him again.

"Still eager for more, are you?" Naruto asked. "I am curious to see how much more you can take." Another soft, strangled gasp passed her lips and her legs abruptly lost their strength once more. Pleased by this reaction, Naruto resumed using the girl as a toy. Naruto kept bullying her pussy as she rode him, steadily increasing the speed of their fucking. Within moments, the little blonde was squealing in pleasure again as more of her juices poured from her stretched, quivering cunt.

Keeping track of time was, well, close to impossible for Hana right now. With each climax she slipped in and out of consciousness, and whenever she returned to her senses her stomach looked a little bigger. Clearly, at least judging from all the precum that Naruto was pouring into her. Gorgeously shiny blonde hair tossed around as the girl hopped around on her man. Naruto plowed his dick as deep as possible into Hana's womb. His weighty cum sack slapping the blonde's girl's rear at a sting force.

She threw her head back in an eye rolling yell of lust as she came around Naruto's cock. The Uzumaki holding nothing back as he rammed the slut. He went wildly slamming his huge penis right at the walls of her womb. His speed was doubled as she moaned erratically form the furious fucking. The slut moaned and groaned as her pussy was torn a new one. The Uzumaki holding nothing back and made the young girl cum deep as she wailed and squirted around him.

Hana was being plowed stupid by his massive cock as she moaned wildly form the Uzumaki ruining her hole. His massive weighty ball sack wacked and slapped at her tight ass. The pounding of his shaft deep in the girl sluts hole, he would push Hana down into her pussy. Her tight slit squeezing and twitching as she didn't stop cumming for a second through the brutal pounding she was going through. Throwing her head back in madding bless with her eyes rolled back and her tongue flying about.

She kept cumming nonstop her pussy spasming and twitching. The constant throttling of her pussy sent shock waves through her pulsating body. Her teeth bared in a fucked dumb grin as Naruto plowed her.

After an hour of Naruto fucking her he felt his cock swell nearing his imminent release. The way the Uzumaki had abused her pussy had done quite a number on her and she felt a familiar stirring in the pit of her stomach. Signaling that an orgasm was fast approaching. After the Uzumaki pushed his hips forwards one last time all the other noises in the room were drowned out by Hana's squeal of pleasure as her pink folds clenched themselves tightly around the invading monstercock while her whole body began to shake.

Her squeal was quickly followed by a deep, dark grunt as the Uzumaki appeared to orgasm as well. The Uzumaki groaned as he shoved his whole eighteen inch long dick deep into the young woman and unloaded an interminable amount of thick jizz exploded deep into her pussy. A sheer blast of gelatinous white erupted out her confide pussy and spilled over the ground. Thick white jizz blasted out from her tight cunt as it over flowed. The thick jello like jizz plopped out of her tight pussy, both form the sheer magnitude of spunk in her belly now, and for the Uzumaki not slowing down in his pumping. Hana's belly got even bigger as hot, sticky jizz with a consistency of jelly shot straight into her poor, stretched womb. Hana didn't remember screaming, but as she returned to consciousness for the umpteenth time her throat was hurting and her tongue lolled from her mouth. She wailed as she felt the beast hot spunk made her cum wildly in a fountain of her quim. Hana's squeal of pleasure turned into a grunt of discomfort very fast as she felt her stomach swell further and further with the Uzumaki's hot, molasses-like seed. More of it ran down the back of her legs, past the seal of his huge, thick shaft, as her cunt could no longer contain the sheer quantity. Hana feared that she might pass out if this went on, but to her surprise she felt more cum.

Her blue eyes rolled up in the back of her head as her lust ruined her thoughts. Filled with cum in, she laid in delirium. A dazed, smile on her face as the Uzumaki pumped his spunk inside her. When Naruto's orgasm finally came to an end, Hana looked just about ready to give birth.


End file.
